The Hostess Club Of Ouran High
by Tracey4t
Summary: When Haruhi finally clears her debt with the hosts she starts to think she's free of hosting in general. However she soon finds herself begin pulled into another club, a hostess club by five new girl each unique and eager to have fun. And they have found their prefect leader, Haruhi. Will Haruhi find fun with this new group of girls? ch. 4 & 9 re done
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: MisakiSakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or RikiShario

Twi-chick34: HalinaKapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

When Harhi Fujioka first came to Ouran Academy her fist main incentive was to learn and study hard so that way she'd get to be a lawyer some day like her mother. However she had no idea that when she star that she'd discover them. Them of course being the host club with Tamaki Suoh, KyoyaOhtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka and MitsukuniHaninozuka. That six of them had gone and made her life anything but ordinary. She had found herself involved with several different misadventures and events she didn't even think were possible for a normal person to go through. Well then again these boys weren't usual. Being the sons of some of the richest and most powerful families in all of the known world and heirs to the family legacies. Se she often thought that it was possible that to them some of the things they dragged her into.

And all because of what? Because she wanted a quite place to study. She wanted it so bad she came into what she assumed was an empty room to discover the host club. While that was going around she accidently broke an $80,000.00 vase that she was now being forced to pay off since she couldn't simply afford to pay for it directly. At least not the same way any other student at Ouran could. Haruhi was what everyone called a commoner since she didn't come from a big rich family. Her father worked in transvestite bar as a transvestite himself and she was only attending Ouran on scholarship.

The only way the other hosts could of course think to have her repay them for the vase was to have her at fist work as the host club's dog. Basically she was an errand boy for them, doing their chores for them and such. However fate took another turn when apparently it was discovered that Haruhi wasn't too bad looking and was instead promoted to the rank of the host complete with a boys uniform and make over with the promise that if she got to 1000 gust requests she'd be debt free of the host. Haruhi found that proposal much more appealing and took the up the offer. If course it wasn't until after all of that had been fully established that the ever so wonderful host club king Tamaki discovered she was in fat a girl. So as a result for most of the time she had been attending high school Haruhi and the hosts have been doing their best to hid the fact that she's a girl from everyone else.

So far everything had gone on without a hitch with no one suspecting anything and Haruhi still getting many requests. However Haruhi was starting to get a little tired of the idea of pretending to be a boy. She wanted to be able to really be herself, a girl. She was a bit tired of constantly hiding who she was. Especially since being a girl made it just a little bit more difficult to try and maybe have a serious relationship with say a boy.

Haruhi had to admit she never really thought much about romance before she came to Ouran and she certainly didn't intend to look into it once she started school. However the host of club had once again changed all that. Being among them she had started to thing that maybe she liked the idea of someday being able to be with a certain boy.

* * *

"Haruhi," said Kyoya Ohtori taking Haruhi out of her train of thought,.

"Uh yes?" said Haruhi looking up at him as she got a bunch of the different tea sets ready for the club guests.

"I have some interesting news for you," said Kyoya looking over his portfolio.

"Oh, what?" asked Haruhi, "Did I somehow add more to my debt?"

"No on the contrary," said Kyoya, "You're almost debt free." Haruhi nearly dropped the tea set.

"What did you say?" she asked trying to make sure she herd Kyoya right.

"I said you're almost debt free," said Kyoya, "At least according to my notes. If you can get at least five extra guest today aside from your usual amount that you mange to acquire, you'll be completely debt free and finally allowed to quit the host club if you wish."

"Are you kidding?!" Haruhi all but shouted.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," Kyoya assured her.

"Yes, I'm debt free!" Haruhi cheered for joy.

"Almost don't forget," Kyoya reminded her, "you still have to get five extra requests first before it's completely free."

"And if I don't get them today?" asked Haruhi.

"I suppose you'll have to wait until tomorrow to try and get the extra five. In either case you shouldn't have too much trouble getting debt free by the end of the week. Even if you only get one extra request on each day that'll be enough to get you debt free come Friday," said Kyoya.

"I could be debt free by Friday?!" said Haruhi happily, "Yes, Debt Free By Friday!"

"Huh?" she heard the twins say suddenly.

"What as that?" Hikaru asked.

"About your debt being all cleared?" asked Kaoru.

"According to Kyoya-Sempi, if I mange to get at least five extra customers at some point this week I'll be debt free!" Haruhi explained happily.

Both twins looked alarmed before hurrying over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempi is I true?!" Kaoru asked.

"Is Haruhi really that close to be debt free?!" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Kyoya looking over his notes.

"But that means she'll be free to quit the club!" said the twins.

"Yes so it would seem," said Kyoya.

"Don't you even care?!" asked the twins.

"Its all a matter of business," said Kyoya, "And in Haruhi's case her business is almost over with us."

"But doesn't she bring in good business? asked Kaoru.

"I suppose she does," Kyoya admitted.

"Then can't you do something to keep her from being debt free?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Kyoya, "I tend to try and be an honest man and that includes that If someone is debt free they shouldn't be forced to doing something they don't want to."

"Oh this can't be happening!" shouted both twins.

"What can't be happening?" asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi's almost debt free!" said the twins.

"She is?" said Tamaki, "Well good for her."

"Uh Boss, don't you realize what that means?" asked Hikaru.

"It means that she's not longer going to be a part of the club!" said Kaoru.

Tamaki was quiet for a moment as he suddenly turned a pure white shade.

"What?" he managed to spout out, "No way!"

"Only five extra people and I'm debt free!" Haruhi kept saying over and over, really happy over the thing, "Only five extra people and I'm debt free!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly shouted from behind her grabbing her, "Haruhi you can't leave us!"

"Sempi, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm talking about your debt being cleared!" said Tamaki, "You're no longer going to be our secret princess! We won't be able to protect you from any dirty boy who would want to claim you as their own!"

"Well what if I want that though?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"Well it's just that I sot of think I'm falling for someone for real. And If I want to be with him, I think I have to stop pretending I'm a girl," Haruhi explained.

"You, you've fallen in love?!" said Tamaki.

"Well I don't know about love yet per say, but I kind of want to go that way at some point. He makes me feel really happy all the time even when he's not paying attention to me," said Haruhi. Tamaki could see a little twinkle in her eye as she talked about this boy.

"Who is it?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Who is it that you've fallen so in love with?!" Tamaki demanded to know.

"Uh well," Haruhi tried to get out. However, she was distracted by the sound of the club room door opening and Mori and Hunny walking in.

"Hi everyone sorry we're late," said Hunny waving, "Did we miss anything?"

"Haruhi's going to leave us!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted.

"What?" asked Hunny in surprise looking to Haruhi, "Why are you leaving Haru-Chan?"

"Because Kyoya-Sempi says my debts almost cleared up. All I have to do is get five extra guest and I"ll be home free," Haruhi told him.

"Really?" said Hunny, "Well um good for you I guess."

"You're not too upset too are you Sempi?" Haruhi asked timidly. Tamaki noticed she was looking rather upset over the idea of upsetting the littlest host.

'Why is she more upset about over the idea of upsetting Hunny-Sempi then me?' he thought both in sadness and anger.

"Well I, I admit I'll miss having you around all the time but if you don't want to be here anymore pretending to be a boy you shouldn't have to," said Hunny.

"Well thank you for understanding," said Haruhi.

"Would you want to stick around here as a member of the host club if you had the chance of your own free will?" asked Hunny.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't mind still doing host stuff but maybe as an actual girl instead," said Haruhi.

"You mean as a hostess?" asked Hunny.

"I suppose that would be what I'd be huh?" said Haruhi.

"You could form a hostess club Haru-Chan, right here in our club room! That way we could still see each other all the time!" said Hunny eagerly.

"I could couldn't I?" said Haruhi, "Then I really would get to see you all the time."

"Uh just him?" asked the twins.

"Well all of you," said Haruhi quickly.

"Huh?" said Hunny a bit confused.

"Hmm," muttered the twins a bit suspicious.

"Look let's not worry about that all just yet!" Haruhi insisted, "I still have to get those five extra guests don't forget. Let's see if I can do that first and then we can worry about the possible hostess club okay?"

"Yeah, let's see," said the twins. Haruhi noticed the two of them share a glare.

"You two aren't trying to stir up trouble are you?" she asked.

"Why whatever do you mean Haruhi?" asked the twins trying to sound innocent.

"You know you guys can try all you want to sabotage me but it won't do you any good! At some point I am going to get those five extra gusts that I need and when that happens my debt will be free whether you like it or not! And when that comes your attitude during this whole thing is going to seriously affect my desire to want to form a hostess club and stick around being near you guys!" Haruhi sneered.

"She makes a good point," Kyoya piped in, "Haruhi's debt will be cleared up soon one way or another. And if you two and our faithful king want to at least remain friends with her I suggest you not try anything with the next five days that deliberatelyresults in keeping guests from Haruhi. It wouldn't be in your best interest."

"Fine," muttered the twins.

"Don't worry about it Haru-Chan," said Hunny taking her hand tenderly, "If they try anything I'll stop them or Takashi will."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She looked into her little sempi's eyes. "You always were one of the nicer ones Hunny-Sempi."

"Of course, that's because you're a real nice person," said Hunny giggling.

"Okay then now that we've established what it is that's going to happen in regards to Haruhi and her debt let's get ready for the actual club shall we?" asked Kyoya.

"Good luck today Haru-Chan!" Hunny called out as he walked to his usual place.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath as she say down at her usual spot ready for the guests.

'I really can't wait to see what happens today,' she thought. Even if she didn't get all five of the extra guests she needed to clear her debt fully, it was still exciting to see what this day had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Natalie Mayson hmm to herself as she strung her violin fully in tune with the music she was making. She was so lost in the music she was making she didn't notice the door to the practice room opening and another student walking in.

"Hey Natalie!" he shouted.

"Busy go away," Natalie said without opening her eyes.

"Well that's the thing," said the boy, "It's my turn to have this practice room!"

"Is that so?" said Natalie not acting like she cared in the least.

"Yeah so could you please leave?" asked the boy moving to set up his own instrument.

"I could but I don't think I will," said Natalie.

"Oh come on, don't be like this again! It's my turn! Don't make me go get the teacher again!" the boy threatened. At that Natalie stopped playing and pointed her bow towards the boy.

"Are you threatening me young man?" she asked.

"Uh well um," the boy sputtered.

"You know you could have just said please," said Natalie, "You always seem to forget that." With that she packed up her violin and gathered up she sheet music ready to head out of the boy to let the whining little boy play. She sighed in annoyance.

"Boys," she muttered as she walked down the hallway.

"What's that?" asked another girl from the music group walking along beside her.

"Oh nothing," said Natalie.

"You having boy problems Natalie?" asked the girl.

"You could say that," said Natalie.

"Why don't you come with me to the host club then?" suggested her friend, "They'll make you forget all of your troubles with boys."

"The host club?" said Natalie, "what is that?"

"Come with me and find out," said insisted her friend tugging at her arm.

"Well, alright," Natalie agreed following after the girl. The two hurried up some stairs to the third floor and down a long hallway to a music room.

"Why did you bring me to another music room?" asked Natalie.

"Oh this is where the host club is held," her friend explained.

"There's a whole music room up here and I'm force to give up my practice room for Mr. Whine-O?" asked Natalie as she and her friend opened" the doors. As they walked in they saw there were already a huge amount of girls there either visiting with hosts or waiting to be visited by them. Natalie looked around at the different men who were entertaining the different girls. They did look rather attractive.

"Welcome ladies," said a boy with glasses and dark hair walking over to them.

"Hello again Kyoya," said Natalie's friend.

"Welcome back fair princess," said Kyoya, "Would I be correct in assuming you wish to request your usual host?"

"Yes please!" Natalie's friend said excitedly.

"Well if you like to take a seat at the table with the white flowers I'll make sure you get your preferred host in no time," said Kyoya leading the girl over to a vacant table. Then he looked at Natalie.

"Uh Hi," she said, "This is my first time here. I'm...,"

"Natalie Mayson," said Kyoya looking down at his notes, "You're the only daughter and youngest child of the Mayson family. You were born and raised in America and your family recently moved here due to high demand from your father's electric and software development company over here in Japan. It made more sense for him to run things from here. Your mother meanwhile is a pharmacist and owns her own pharmaceutical company along with a few different well respectable hospitals. You only recently started attending Ouran Academy about a month ago. You have an older brother who also attends Ouran Academy as well and is named Trevon. You're highly skilled in the creative arts such as drawing painting and your personal best the violin." Natalie stared at him wide eyed for a second.

"How, how did you know all of that?" she finally asked.

"Oh I make it a point to know much about my fellow classmates," said Kyoya, "It also helps with the fact that your mother is currently in negotiation with my own family who are also very big in the medical field to do a merger which I must say my father is most interested in seeing coming true. He's most impressed with your mother and her work. She could well become his new vice-president under him."

"Uh-huh," sad Natalie still a little bit shocked at what it was the boy had managed to say to her about herself. She didn't even know that much about her mother's so-called merger with this new medical company.

"So then who would you wish to request my dear lady?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh, who do you got?" asked Natalie looking around.

"Well if you're into a princely type we have our Host Club King Tamaki Souh," said Kyoya looking towards Tamaki who had the biggest group of girls around him. "Then there's the naughty type who also specialize in forbidden brotherly love with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He looks over to the twins who were fully into their act making the girls swoon over it.

"You mean they act like they're in love with each?" asked Natalie.

"If you want to call it an act," said Kyoya, "Or if you wish you want, you can try the cute type with strong silent type with Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. " Natalie looked over to the other big group where a bunch of girls were fussing over what looked like a small child and huge looking man who was just sitting there not talking much.

"I don't know," she said.

"No matter," said Kyoay ,"Of course you could also sit with me, the cool type."

"I would think you're more of the know-it-all type," said Natalie.

"Yes but I am cool at it," said Kyoya with a smirk, "and of course there's our natural type with Haruhi Fujioka." Natalie looked over to about the most average looking boy out of the group. He made Natalie feel more relaxed then the others she saw.

"I guess I'll go with him," she decided.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "If you'll have a seat I'll let Haruhi know he has another client."

"Okay," said Natalie joining her friend at the table.

"So who did you request?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka," said Natalie.

"Oh good choice," said her friend.

* * *

"Good news Haruhi," said Kyoya walking up to her table, You managed to get one of your extra guest request."

"I did, who?" asked Haruhi.

"Natalie Mayson," said Kyoya nodding to the girl sitting with her friend, "She's new here and it's her first time visiting so do your best to make her feel welcomed."

"Don't worry I will," said Haruhi before turning her attention back to her other guests. Finally at one point Natalie was allowed her turn with Haruhi.

"Hello," she said a bit timidly as she sat down across from Haruhi.

"Good afternoon Miss Mayson, welcome to the host club," said Haruhi as she politely as she could.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting a little bit nervous in all of this. I haven't done anything like this before," said Natalie.

"It's alright, I hope I can make your experience a good one while you're here," said Haruhi. Her words seems to really help calm Natalie down a little.

"So you're new here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes I've only been here gosh for at least a month ever since my family moved her from America," said Natalie.

"Are you liking Japan so far?" asked Haruhi, "You seem to speak Japanese really well."

"Well thank you," said Natalie, "My father's main company was here in Japan originally so I had already learned a lot of Japanese before hand. I know it just as well as English."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well what else do you like Miss Mayson?"

"Please feel free to call me Natalie," Natalie insisted.

"Oh sorry," said Haruhi.

"It's alright," said Natalie, "And in answer to your question I'm really into things with the fine arts like painting and music. I'm quite the gifted violin player."

"Oh that's wonderful," said Haruhi.

"Are you into the fine arts?" asked Natalie.

"No I'm afraid not. I've usually don't get good marks in those regards," said Haruhi

"Oh that's too bad," said Natalie, "I bet if you tried hard enough you could find something you liked about it."

"I've often wondered about the idea of doing something like that," said Haruhi, "But I you want to talk more about your violin playing please continue."

"Nah I don't want to bore you," said Natalie, "Tell what you do here."

"I mostly came here to study to be a lawyer here like my mother was. She passed away when I was only five," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's so sad," said Natalie, "So it's just you and your dad?"

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi, "And we're pretty happy together."

"That's nice to know," said Natalie, "So I take I you're pretty smart?"

"Yeah, I have to be the top student of my class for my scholarship," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're here on scholarship? That's amazing! I wonder if I could ever pull that off," said Natalie, "I like to think I'm pretty smart but you never know until you're put in a situation like having to earn a scholarship to kind of see just how smart you are huh?"

"Well you're in Class A right That's for the best and brightest. So that's got to count for something right?" said Haruhi.

"Well there's also the fact that my parents are kind of big shots. You have to have that too to be in class A. At least according to my older brother," said Natalie.

"Well if you take your studies serious and put your honest effort into something that's got to count for something right?" Haruhi continued to insist. Natalie smiled at Haruhi's kind words of praise.

"Thank you, you're sweet," she said, "I would love to request you again."

"Oh you would?" asked Haruhi.

"Would that be a problem?" asked Natalie.

"Well it's just that I'm really only in the club to pay off a debt to the other guys in here and if I'm really close to paying it off. If I do that I do have the option to quit if I wish," Haruhi explained.

"Well what would you do if you did quit?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know really," said Haruhi, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I have grown kind of found of being a member of the host club here."

"Is it fun being a host?" asked Natalie curious.

"Yeah actually even on the cos play days," said Haruhi.

"You do cos play days?" asked Natalie, "That sounds like fun. What kind do you do?"

"Whatever Tamaki-Sempi wishes really," said Haruhi.

"Would you ever consider doing something like opera stars or orchestra characters? I'd like to see that personally," said Natalie.

"I could mention something to Kyoya-Sempi if you wish," Haruhi offered.

"Oh that would be so nice," said Natalie, "I wonder if boys would ever go for something like that."

"I'm sure if you dressed the girl right you could pull it off," said Haruhi. At that she noticed Natalie narrow her eyes ad look at her with a bit of a suspicious look.

"Something wrong Natalie?" asked Haruhi.

Natalie wasn't sure what it was but something about the way Haruhi said about the way girlsdressing just right made her get some kind of impression that maybe, possibly Haruhi was actually a girl.

"Miss Mayson?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I spaced out there for a second," Natalie apologized.

"Oh no it's okay," Haruhi assured her, "Can I get you some more tea or would you like some coffee? We have a good variety of instant."

"Instant coffee?" said Natalie, "I don't think I've ever had that. Yes please I'll have some."

"I'll go prepare some right now then," said Haruhi as she got up and headed to another area of the room and fixed up some coffee. Natalie watched her the whole time. There really was something about her that made her feel Haruhi as actually a girl.

'If Haruhi really is a girl though, why is she pretending to be a boy like this? Could it be she wanted to do a hostess club and there weren't enough girls to do it with her? I know she said she's in debt to the guys here but still. I'm sure if she had the option to do a hostess club they would have let her to pay off her debt. I wonder, would she be up to doing a hostess club if she knew at least one person was willing to do with her? Because right now I do feel rather wiling to try being a hostesses,' she thought.

"Here you are Natalie," said Haruhi walking back to the table with the coffee, "I made us regular since this is your first time trying it."

"Oh thank you," said Natalie as she took a sip. To her surprise it was strangely satisfying. "Mm, thank you so much Haruhi."

"Of course," said Haruhi. The two sat and finished their coffee together happily. Then Natalie's turn was up.

"I had a good time today Haruhi. I hope you decide to stay with the host club after you clear your debt like this," said Natalie as she stood up to go, "Of course if you ever need yourself help in forming another kind of club I'm available."

"Huh?" said Haurhi. She notice Natalie give her a little wink before walking off. "What was that all about? Oh well no matter. As of now I'm only four people away from clearing my debt!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Hmm, hmm," Misaki hummed as she found herself a nice spot to sit and listen to her music. She looked at the note on the disk from her father, 'Please listen and tell me if you think we should sign.'

"No problem Dad," she said out loud as put the cd in to her cd player and started listening. It didn't take her long to start jamming to the music.

"Pa-pa-Pow!" she shouted as she jumped up and started dancing to the music, "Oh yeah! I am liking this! Dad you should definitely sign this group up!" She made sure to add that note to her notebook. "They're going to be a big hit!"

"Hi Misaki," said another girl walking up behind her, "Doing research for your dad again?"

"Oh yeah and this is group is going to go far!" said Misaki excited. She heard her friend give off a sigh.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"All you ever do worry about is music. Don't you ever think about anything else?" asked the girl.

"Well I am the heir to the largest recording studio in all of Japan, Mel-Say records!" said Misaki annoyed with a sneer.

"I know, but don't you ever think there's more then listening to music?" asked her friend.

"Like what?" asked Misaki as she put her cd away.

"Well I'm on my way to the host club. Do you want to come with me?" asked her friend.

"The host club?" asked Misaki. She thought about that for a moment, "Don't they have that one really grand piano player?"

"You mean Tamaki Suoh?" asked her friend as the two walked.

"Yeah that's him isn't it?" said Misaki, "I've always wanted to hear him play."

"Well he usually doesn't play during host club hours from what I've seen," her friend told her.

"Oh," said Misaki disappointed.

"But you should still come!" her friend insisted, "You might like it! It's actually a lot of fun. It'd be something else for you to do besides listening to music. It's like any time someone tries to talk they can't because you have headphones in your ears or something."

"I'm not that bad," Misaki said back. Only she wasn't responding to her friend she was listening and singing along with a song on her iPod. She was distracted by her friend pulling her headphones away from her ears.

"Oh really?" she said annoyed.

"Hey!" said Misaki, "Alright maybe I am a little too obsessed with music. But everyone has their little obsession here and there."

"Granted but I would also recommend that those people look for something else besides with that thing that they're obsessed with," said her friend.

"Fine, fine I'll go with you to the host club and meet these guys along with the one who won't play!" said Misaki.

"Yay!" said her friend as she dragged Misaki towards the club room. Before long they were at the third floor music room.

"A music room?" said Misaki, "You want me to give up my obsession with music and you drag me to a music room?"

"It's abandoned," said her friend, "This is where they have hold their club activities."

"And yet Tamaki Suoh never plays the piano. What is wrong with the world?" asked Misaki as the two walked in.

* * *

"Kyoya," said Tamaki walking up to his friend, "Tell me that girl that just requested Haruhi wasn't an extra girl!"

"I'm afraid it was," said Kyoya, "If she keeps going like this she only needs four more before she's finally debt free."

"No!" said Tamaki, "We're loosing her!"

"Is something wrong Master Tamaki?" asked a girl walking in with her friend.

"Oh no!" said Tamaki immediately turning back on his prince's charm. He took the girl's friend and kissed it making her blush, "Welcome back sweet princess."

"Thank you," said the girl sweetly.

Misaki watched the boy with narrow eyes.

'So this is the man who has an apparent great piano player and yet he doesn't really play?' she thought.

"And I see you brought with you a friend," said Tamaki turning his attention to Misaki, "Welcome princess."

"Thank you," said Misaki, "Who was that you were talking about loosing just now?"

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"You said something about loosing her just now. Who's her? Is one of the other guests moving away?" asked Misaki.

"Uh well," Tamaki sputtered.

"It's nothing you need to worry about fair maiden," said Kyoya kindly.

"Okay then," said Misaki.

"What's your name fair maiden?" asked Tamaki trying to change the subject.

"Uh Misaki Sakuragi," said Misaki.

"She's first year here at Ouran," Kyoya started to go off, "She's the oldest daughter of the Sakuragi who owns the biggest recording label in Japan at the moment, Mel-Say records. She has a little sister five years old named Airi who is attending Ouran kindergarten."

"Oh you have a little sister? How sweet," said Tamaki.

"She can be at times but other times she's kind of annoying to be honest," sad Misaki.

"Oh now don't be too harsh on her," said Tamaki.

"I'm just saying, she's a sister. Sometimes sisters can be annoying is all," said Misaki, "I mean I still like her."

"Well in either case welcome to Ouran High School Host Club," said Kyoya ,"Which host would you like to request?"

"Well, I don't know," said Misaki looking around.

"There's always me the prince type," said Tamaki again taking her hand.

'Yes and the kind who won't share his musical talents,' thought Misaki.

"No thank you," she said.

"You know if since its your first time maybe you should try someone like Haruhi Fujioka?" suggested her friend, "He's the actaullytype and he's really nice."

Misaki looked over at the boy. He did look kind of cute in his own way.

"Alright I'll try him," she agreed.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "It just so happens she just got done with her current guest and she has an opening."

"Kyoya," said Tamaki grabbing Kyoya's arm, "If we let request Haruhi that means Haruhi will only have to have three more people before...,"

"Yes I'm well aware of that but it can't be helped Tamaki. Miss Sakuragi requested Haruhi and she shall get Haruhi end of discussion."

"Is something wrong with requesting Mr. Fujioka?" asked Misaki.

"No, not at all Madam, please come with me," said Kyoya leading her over to Haruhi's table.

"No!" Tamaki moaned, "And she seemed like such a cute looking girl too!"

* * *

"Haruhi you have another request," said Kyoya as she came to Haruhi's table with Misaki, "I'd like you to meet Misaki Sakuragi."

"Hello Miss Sakuragi, it's nice to meet you," said Haruhi standing up and pulling the chair out for her guest.

"Thank you," said Misaki as she took her seat, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can I get you anything like some tea or I just made some instant coffee," Haruhi offered.

"Instant?" said Misaki, "Oh I've seen stag hands at concert or events drinking that. I often wondered what it tasted like but my father always tried to keep me from doing that."

"Would you like some now? Its actually a real popular drink here in the club," said Haruhi.

"Do you have a hazelnut flavor at all?" asked Misaki, "I sort of always found the smell really intoxicating."

"Sure I can make up some of that," said Haruhi walking over and fixing up the coffee. Soon the hazelnut was filling the room. Misaki sniffed it with delight. It reminded of the last time she had smelled the aroma. She had been at a special event with her father and one of their music groups. It got her to thinking of that group and their amazing music.

"Here you are Miss Sakuragi," said Haruhi as she came back to the table.

"And I just want to thank you!" Misaki sang loudly.

"Huh?" said Haruhi. It took her a moment to realize Misaki had her headphones in and was singing along to some weird song.

"Uh, Miss Sakuragi?" Haruhi tried to get her attention. Misaki didn't seem to notice. Haruhi put the cup of coffee down in front of her, not sure what to do next.

"You turn me from the dusk to dawn!" Misaki continue to sing, "And I just want to thank you...," She stopped when she smelt the coffee in front of her. She looked down and realized Haruhi had come back with the coffee and was sitting across from her looking confused.

"Oh sorry Haruhi!' she apologized.

"Oh no it's okay," said Haruhi, "I hope I was interrupting anything."

"Oh I was just listening to a group that records at our studio," said Misaki, "The smell of hazelnut reminded me of them sine the last time I smelt it was at this even they were performing at."

"I see," said Haruhi, "You must really like music."

"It is my life," said Misaki, "Ever since I was a little girl my parents have taught me and schooled me in the fundamentals of music so that after I take over I could continue to make sure Mel-Says records thrives."

"Oh, is there anything else you like?" asked Haruhi. Misaki thought about it for a moment.

"I never really thought about anything else but music," she admitted.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "That kind of reminds me of me. I use to only care about studying and not doing anything fun in life. That was until I joined the host club. The guys in here sort of helped me learn how to have fun and enjoy other things in life besides the seriousness of school work and things like that. And I was only really into studying because I wanted to become a lawyer like my late mother."

"Oh it sounds like we do have a lot in common," said Misaki, "I know a lot of my class mates are always telling me I shouldn't always be so obsessed with music all the time. Maybe I should consider joining the host club so they can teach me how to have fun."

"Well they may have an opening soon if I decide to quit soon," said Haruhi.

"What's that?" asked Misaki.

"Well I only joined the host club because I was in debt to them over breaking an expensive vase and if I get a few more customers I'll be debt free and allowed to quit if I want," Haruhi told her.

"Would you want to?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "There's a lot to work out to be honest.

"You don't have to quit Haruhi!" said Tamaki suddenly appearing next to her, "We don't want to lose you after all!"

"Tamaki not right now!" snarled Haruhi.

'Loose him?' Misaki thought, 'He's talking about loosing someone again like, like before with her.' She looked Haruhi over a bit while she argued with Tamaki. The more she looked Haruhi over the more she started to get the impression that maybe Haruhi could very well be a girl.

'Is she though?' Misaki continued to think, "Is she the one Tamaki-Sempi was talking about earlier? If that's the case why is she pretending to be a guy?'

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I can't help it!" moaned Tamaki, "Well all like you here after all!"

"Tamaki, please you're making Miss Sakuragi fell uncomfortable," said Haruhi.

"Oh no you're fine. In fact if you want I can leave you two be. I do have other things to do at the moment," said Misaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi, "I'm sorry about this."

"No it's fine," Misaki insisted, "It was nice to meet you just the same Miss Fujioka. I hope to see you again. Something tells me we could get along just fine."

"I think so too," said Haruhi.

'Although I am curious if you really are a girl and if so why you chose to pretend to be a boy like this,' Misaki thought as she got up and headed to the door.

"Misaki are you going already?" asked her friend who was sitting with the twins.

"Yeah I should get going," said Misaki, "Thanks for bringing me here. I had fun and now actually I have something else to think about besides music."

"Really, that's great," said her friend with joy.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" said Misaki as she walked out of the doors of the club room.

'I have lots to think about,' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Rukie Shario smiled with an air of confidence around her as she walked around her school campus.

"Hey check it out it's Riki," she heard a boy whisper. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a group of them all standing in a huddle looking towards her.

'Oh no they're not,' she thought smugly.

"Dude you should try and go for it!" a boy whispered.

'Oh yeah they are,' she thought with amusement, ' I wonder which poor sap is going to try his luck this time.' She watched a timid looking boy was all but thrown from the huddle and pushed towards her.

"Go for it!" one of the others insisted.

'Yeah go for it wimp,' Ruki thought as the boy made his way over to her.

"Uh Hello Miss Sakuragi," said the boy timidly.

"Oh hi," Ruki said in her most innocent tone she could manage which worked seeing as how she saw the other boys watching swoon a little. "How are you?"

"Uh I'm fine," the boy sputtered, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm really fine, thanks for asking," said Ruki sweetly, "That is so nice of you." The boy started blushing really bright.

'Perfect,' Ruki thought with amusement, 'He's falling for the trap. They always do!'

"So did you need something at all?' she asked.

"Well uh I was, that is, I um, was wondering something," the boy tried to get out. Ruki had to do her best to not to burst out laughing over the way the boy acted so scared around her.

"Yes?" she asked instead trying to sound confused about what was going on.

"Would you ever consider going out with me?" the boy finally asked.

"Oh you want to go out with me?" asked Ruki still trying to sound surprised.

"I would like that very much," the boy insisted.

"Oh my I didn't realize you felt that way about me. This is happening all so suddenly," said Ruki looking away acting embarrassed.

"Please I will make sure to show you a really good time," the boy insisted.

"Well, I don't know, said Ruki, "I might consider it if...,"

"If what?" asked the boy, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" said Ruki looking at the boy with glint in her eye .

"Yes anything," the boy kept insisting.

His friends all watched as Ruki walked over and whispered something into his ear. The look on his face could help them tell he was a little bit shocked over whatever it was Ruki had just requested.

"For real?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to see a boy try it," said Ruki batting her eyelashes.

"Well I don't know," said the boy.

"Oh I understand," said Ruki, "I guess you didn't want to go out with me after all." She turned to walk away.

"Oh no, no don't be like that!" the boy shouted, "I'll, I'll do it!"

"Really?" said Ruki as she turned and watched the boy reluctantly start flapping his arms and turning in a circle clucking like a chicken.

"Oh," Ruki cooed, "that was so sweet of you. But I still can't go out with you."

"Huh, why?" asked the boy, "I did what you wanted!"

"Yeah but I was hoping you would turn counter clockwise," said Ruki, "Sorry better luck next time." She raced away fast and found herself a secret place where she finally bust out laughing.

"Oh that was too easy!" she said, "Oh these boys! They are just too easy! Seriously don't any of them have a brain when it comes to things like pretty girls?" At that she gave off a sigh.

"This is getting kind of old though. Honestly it's like getting routine. Where's the fun, the adventure? It's like I'm only doing this out of spite or routine. It's almost like its no fun anymore. Honestly, where's the edge?"

"Do you think the hosts are Cosplaying today?" she heard a girl say walking past her.

"I don't think so," said another girls, "But its still always nice seeing the boys in that club. They're always so much fun to be around."

"Fun to be around huh?" said Ruki out loud, "Maybe I should see how much fun these so called hosts are myself."

* * *

Hikaru groaned as he sat with his brother.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"It's not fair. This is all too easy for her isn't it?" asked Hikaru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"Haruhi, she's already gotten two extra people today aside from her usual quota. At this rate she's probably going to clear her debt by the end of the day! And then what will happen? Is she's going to leave us?!" Hikaru complained.

"Well maybe she'll want to stay," said Kaoru.

"Why would she want to keep pretending to be a boy like that though?" asked Hikaru, "this club is going to be a lot more boring from now on without her!"

"Hello?" they suddenly heard somewhat sweet and innocent voice say. The two all looked to the door where they saw a new girl walking looking timid

"Welcome Miss," said the twins as they both walked over and greeted her.

'Oh twins, this will be fun!' Ruki thoght.

"And who are you fair maiden?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh," said Ruki going back to her innocent attitude", "You think I'm fair? That is so kind of you."

"Of course," said Hikaru and Kaoru, "Please let us know if there's anyway we can entertain you."

"Really?" said Ruki.

"Anything," said Kaoru.

"Well I have always wanted to see a boy do one thing," said Ruki.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"Um Kyoya-Sempi?" Haruhi asked, "Why do you suppose Hikaru and Kaoru are walking around with tea cups on their heads and pillows under their shirts?" It made the two of them look almost pregnant.

"I have no idea but I suppose I should go find out," said Kyoya walking over to the twins, "May I ask what you two are doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Kaoru.

"This girl managed to talk us into it," said Hikaru pointing at her.

"Oh yes Ruki Shario," said Kyoya looking over his notes, "the oldest daughter of Japan's newest diplomat Yuta Shario who already came from a very prestigious family as it was. This is hopefully his start on a path to make him the eventual prime minister of Japan."

"Oh," said Ruki, "You know me so well. That's so amazing. I bet you know almost anything huh? You know there's something I've always wanted to know. Do you think you could answer it?"

"I could definitely try," Kyoya offered.

"I just want to know if more shit comes out of your mouth then your butt," said Ruki.

"An interesting question," said Kyoya calmly, "However I do seem to think I don't shit too much from my mouth my dear."

"Oh really?" said Ruki.

"So then Madam who would you like to try and request?" asked Kyoya.

"Well," said Ruki looking around trying to find a good target. Tamaki seemed to easy, as did Hunny. Mori looked boring. Meanwhile she already go the twins and she got Kyoya too to an extent. That just left one person, that last boy who looked a bit natural.

"I'll take him," she said pointing to Haruhi.

"What?" asked the twins. Hearing them made Ruki want to request the boy even more.

"Please I would really want to have that boy over there," Ruki asked with puppy eyes.

"Very well," said Kyoya walking over to Haruhi, "Haruhi you have another guest."

"Oh welcome Madam," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you for having me," said Ruki as she took a seat, "You're so sweet."

"It's not that big of a deal," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Ruki a bit surprised Haruhi didn't act all lovey doevy over.

"Can I offer you some instant coffee?" Haruhi offered.

"Instant coffee?" asked Ruki, "I don't know. Is that safe to drink?"

"Of course, I make it all the time," said Haruhi as she walked over to get some.

'Why isn't this guy going crazy over my sweet attitude?' Ruki thought.

"Here you go," said Haruhi handing her the cup, "Enjoy."

"Thank you," said Ruki, "So tell me Haruhi are you at all popualr with the girls?"

"I like to think so," said Haruhi, "It's nice getting to sit with them and talk with them."

"Just sit and talk?" asked Ruki, "Um can I asked you something?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Ruki.

"What kind favor?" asked Haruhi.

"Would consider drinking your coffee, backwashing it and then drinking it again?" asked Ruki in her most sweetest tone.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Why?" Ruki repeated.

'Did she seriously asked me why?!' she thought.

"Well why not?" asked Ruki.

"It just seems kind of disgusting is all," said Haruhi.

"But couldn't you do it for me?" asked Ruki.

"I don't see why I should," said Hrauhi, "It seems gross and no good could possibly come from it I think."

'What's with this guy?!' Ruki thought, 'no boy has ever been able to withstand my charm! Not even the gays! Who does he think he is! It's like he's a not even a boy or something, wait.' Ruki started looking Haruhi over. The more she did the more she couldn't help but think that possibly Haruhi looked like a girl. 'She's not is she?'

"So if you're not going to do that may I ask you a question?" asked Ruki, "What made you join the host club?"

"Well to be honest I was kind of forced to due to breaking a vase that I couldn't afford to pay for," Haruhi explained, "But it's no big deal I kind of like it."

"Yeah I bet you do," said Ruki.

'I bet you like getting to play these stupid girls for saps! I bet anything that if I were to up and try being hostess I could play boys for saps on a regular basis and I could just claim it was all an act. Hmm, that might be fun!' she thought, 'I she could play boys for saps too! Oh the fun we could have.'

"So what do you think you'll do once your debt free?" she asked.

"I don't know yet especially since it's happening soon," said Haruhi.

"Well it is free come and see me! I think you and are going to get along just fine in the future," said Ruki.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi.

Ruki smiled at her before heading out of the club room. As she walked past the twins who still had the pillows under their shirts she cast them an evil smirk.

"Let me know when the happy day arrives," she said.

"Whatever!" said Hikaru finally pulling out his pillow. Ruki kept smiling with dleight as she finally left the club.

'Well it may not have been the kind of entertainment I was hoping for but, I think I'm going to have fun if I get my way!' Ruki thought with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Halina Kapule looked down at her book doing her best to keep to herself as she waked around campus. She hoped she somehow managed to keep anyone from really paying attention to her as she walked. She hated the idea of anyone really looking at her. She hated unwanted attention. Then again she didn't really like the idea of being so shy and timid all the time. Of course it had a little to do with the fact that she was still new to Ouran and Japan in general. She rather missed the beautiful scenes of Hawaii where she had been born and raised It was only recently that her family moved to Japan due to her mother and father's fashion business really starting to pick up here so it only made sense that they'd move closer to monitor their progress. It still didn't mean she didn't miss Hawaii.

As she walked along with her book she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she apologized over and over again.

"It's alright," said boy she bumped into. Halina looked up at the boy wondering if she should say something, anything. The boy continued to stare at her confused.

"Uh," she finally managed to spew out.

"Yes?" said the boy. He sounded a bit annoyed by this girl and her timid attitude.

"I'm sorry!" Halina finally said again loudly as she hurried away as fast as she could.

She ran and ran until she again bumped into another person.

"Oh no, not again," she said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Halina, calm down for god's sake," said the person whom she bumped into. She looked up and realized it was her sister along with her three triplet brothers all staring at her with disapproving looks.

"Oh Akahele," she said happy to realize it was her sister she bumped into, "Ainakea, Akuma, Akoni," she added making sure to also acknowledge her triplet brothers. None of her siblings smiled in response. Instead they all continued to look at her with their disapproving looks.

"Can't you ever grow a back bone?" asked Akahele.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" asked Halina.

"Back there when you bumped into that boy. You made a total fool of yourself," said Ainakea, the oldest of the triplets.

"I-I didn't mean to," said Halina, "I just didn't know what to do."

"Well for one thing you can learn to put down the book once in a while," said Akuma the second of the triplets. He went and smacked the book in her hands hitting her face a bit. It made her jump a bit.

"I'm sorry but reading is the only thing that make me feel well happy," she said.

"And that's why you're never going to make it far in this world," muttered Akoni the youngest of the triples. "Instead we're going to have to be taking care of you after we all take over the family business. You're so pathetic Halina!"

"Yeah Halina!" added Akuma.

"Big time Halina!" Ainakea also chipped in.

"Boys!" Akahele snapped throwing her arm in front of her brothers, "That's enough! Remember Mother has told you all time and time again to try and not be so hard on her!"

"Hmm," murmured the brothers, "Sorry."

"With that said however," said Akahele turning her attention back to her sister, "Both Mother and Father have also insisted you learn to not be so timid and shy all the time Halina. You need to learn to be more confident around people, especially boys. Because unless you do want to rely on me and the boys for the rest of your life your only other option is to find yourself a rich husband that can actually take care of you instead."

"Well why can't I take care of myself?" asked Halina.

"You think you can take care of yourself?" asked Ainakea sounding like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"That's a good one Halina!" said Akuma also sounding like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You can't even handle yourself when you bump into someone," said Akoni.

"Boys," said their older sister mad, "Halina, do you really think you can take care of yourself as the way you are?"

"Well I'm sure I can learn to manage," Halina insisted.

"Hmm," said her sister, "Well, you'll have to have a little bit of confidence while doing that huh? However you need to learn some more when it comes to things like dealing with people. In fact I have an idea to the whole thing. Why don't you come with me to the host club?"

"The host club? You mean that club with all those handsome men?" asked Halina, "I don't know if I could handle being around handsome men like that!"

"If you can't handle men like that then how do you think you could ever handle yourself alone?" asked Akahele.

"I suppose," said Halina.

"Good it settled then!" said Akahele before turning her attention back to her brothers, "Make sure to tell Mother and Father that we'll be late getting home today."

"Very well," said the brothers. They all looked at their younger sister, "Don't do anything too embarrassing Halina!"

"I'll, I'll try," Halina did her best to promise. Her brothers all groaned at her response.

"Let's just go," said Akahele leading her sister off.

"Okay," said Halina as she fallowed obediently. She hoped she managed to not do anything embarrassing while at the club.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru as Haruhi cleaned up after her latest guest, "You must be feeling really good huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"You got three of the five extra guest you need to clear up your debt. You're almost done huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess so," said Haruhi, "And I guess that does make me feel pretty good about the whole thing."

"Good for you," muttered Hikaru.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you do what you did with that last girl?" asked Haruhi.

"I keep telling you I have no idea," said Kaoru, "That girl just had some weird hypnotic spell on us or something."

"I'm surprised she didn't try targeting the boss personally," said Hikaru.

"Maybe she thought he was too easy," said Haruhi.

"Well in that case she'd be right," said twins. Haruhi just shook her head and continued with her clean up duties.

"She was kind of cute though," said Hikaru.

"I know," said Kaoru, "That's probably why she managed to get us to do such a thing."

Just then they heard the door opening again and chose to go and welcome the newest guests.

"Hello," they said coming to the door, "Welcome to...," They both stopped when they happened to see the girls who had entered, "hey aren't you two members of the Kapule Family?"

"Aren't you two the Hitachiin Twins?" asked Akahele.

"What are you doing here?" asked the twins.

"Um Kyoya-Sempi, do the twins knows those girls or something?" Haruhi asked looking over at the twins with the newest girls to the club.

"Yes I should think so. They're members of the Kapule Family, Akahele and Halina the oldest and youngest daughter of the family. They've become quite the big name in the terms of fashion and makeup design, thus making them rivals with the Hitachiin family," Kyoya said going over his notes, "Although for the most part the two families have been able to try and co-exists peacefully, there's still some hostilities between the two of them. As evident with what you see before you."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. She decided it was best to try and ease some of the tension between the two groups as she walked over to them.

"Hi welcome to the host club," she said.

"Thank you," said Akahele managing to turn away from the twins real fast and look towards Haruhi, "And you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you," said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't call it nice," said the twins.

"Oh please," said Akahele.

"Who would you ladies like to request?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I suppose I'd like to take the good king of the club, Tamaki Suoh if that's alright," said Akahele, "And you Halina?"

"Um can I just go with Mr. Fujioka?" asked Halina timidly.

"Of course" said Haruhi, "Let me escort you over to my table please."

"Thank you," said Halina as she walked with Haruhi. However as she did she accidently tripped and fell over a bit. As she did she was startled by Kaoru catching her at the last second.

"Uh thank you Mr. Hitachiin," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Kaoru helping her back up, "Have fun."

"This is still bad," said Hikaru, "Now Haruhi has only one more to go before her debts cleared up!"

"Hikaru not so loud!" said Kaoru. However he was too late. Halina had heard what he had said.

'Did he refer to Haruhi as a she?' she thought as she walked with Haruhi to her table.

"So can I get you anything to eat or drink?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh do you have any kind of coffee? I'm quite found of coffee," said Halina.

"Sure, do you like instant?" asked Haruhi.

"Instant?" said Halina, "Well I don't quite care for it too much but if it's all you have I will defiantly drink it."

"Alright," said Haruhi as she walked back over to make some coffee. Halina kept watching.

'Could she really be a girl?' she thought, 'Nah, I was probably hearing things. Yeah that's right. I mean why would a girl pretend to be a guy like that?'

"Here you go," said Haruhi offering Halina a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," said Halina, "I'm sorry if I came across as picky. I, I come from Hawaii and I sort of have had the luxury of being able to enjoy most some of the finest coffee available."

"Oh no you're not being picking, not at all," Haruhi insisted, "You're fine. It's just ever sine I accidently brought some on my first day here it's kind of become the official drink of the host club."

"That's seems kind of funny," said Halina as she sipped her coffee, "And this actually is really good. Apparently I've been missing out a bit."

"Oh I'm so glad you like it," said Haruhi.

"But why did you bring this kind of coffee in the first place?" asked Halina.

"Well to be honest I'm use to getting instant coffee since I'm well not as well off as most of the other students here at the club," Haruhi explained, "In fact the whole reason I'm a member of the club is because I broke a vase that I couldn't really pay for on my own. So instead I had to pay if off by being a host."

"You did?" asked Halina surprised, "So you had to dress up like this and be a host?"

"Yeah pretty much," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Halina.

'That could be a reason to pretend to be a guy I suppose if you were forced to like that,' she thought, 'wait no, don't think like that Halina. Get serious, I just heard them wrong. That's it!'

"Something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no I'm sorry," said Halina.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Haruhi with a smile. No one had said those words to her with a smile before. They would only do something like tell her how it was wrong for her to apologize so much. It was nice to get a smile for once.

"So do you like being a host even if you're being forced to be one?" she asked.

"Yeah in it's own way," Haruhi admitted, "it gave me a newer sense of purpose I think. Like gave me more confidence in going for what it is in life."

"Really?" said Halina, "That's sounds amazing. I wonder if I could get that kind of confidence if I were to become a hostess or something."

"Well if you ever think that maybe the host club could help you start one," said Haruhi.

"Oh I don't know about that," said Halina, "I, I don't know if I'd have the confidence to do something like that."

"Oh I'd be willing to help do such a thing," said Haruhi, "A hostess club might be nice."

'Okay, I'm sorry but I'm really starting to think Haruhi is a girl instead of a boy!' thought Halina, 'But he can't be right? I mean the whole thing is ridiculous right?!'

"Halina, are you almost ready to go?" he sister asked suddenly coming to the table.

"Uh I suppose so," said Halina, "Good bye for now Miss Fujioka."

"Huh?" said the twins hearing Halina calling Haruhi Miss.

"Good bye for now," said Haruhi like it was nothing.

"Halina don't go call Mr. Fujioka a Miss," said her sister leading her off, "Come on let's go."

"Right," said Halina as she and her sister.

'Why didn't Haruhi react too much to being called a Miss?' Halina thought, 'Is she seriously a woman?! And if that's the case then maybe she can help me form a hostess club like she said and I can start building up my confidence!'

"Akahele thank you for bringing me here," she said.

"Hmm?" said her sister a bit surprised to hear her sister say that, "Of course why not? It seems it did help you a bit. You should make it a habit of coming here more often."

"Oh I think I am!" said Halina happily. Only it was not for the reasons her sister was thinking she was sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Iris Devora looked around, making sure no one was nearby and could see her. After making sure the coast was clear she ran, jumped and grabbed a tree branch. She hoisted herself up further into the tree until she could see the school roof. She managed to move safely over on to it. She walked along the roof until she came to a little corner. There tucked safely away was a cute simple bird nest. The mother bird was standing next to it adding more twigs and what not to make the nest safer and warmer for her eggs. She didn't seem too upset over the notion of Iris being there watching her and her nest. All animals seemed to trust her when she got close to them.

"Hello," Iris said to the bird, "How are your babies doing? It looks like they'll be ready to hatch any day huh?" The bird actually chirped a bit before returning to her work.

"I can't wait to see them. I bet you'll be a great mom to them," Iris continued to say as she watched the bird. The bird tweet again in response making Iris give off a giggle. "I hope I get to see them when they hatch or at least shortly after. I'll see you later okay?"

The bird whistled to her as Iris made her way back the way she came and back to the tree. She had just jumped down from the tree when she happened to see two of her classmates standing near it. Both stared at her at first surprised at her sudden drop but then their looks of surprise turn to looks of smug and arrogance.

"Oh it look, it's Jungle Jane," teased one.

"Getting back in touch with your primitive state?" the other one mocked. Iris glared at the two girls.

"You would know, seeing as you're already there," she retorted. Both girls lost their smirks at her comment.

"Oh what do you know?!" one snapped.

"Yeah all you ever seem to worry about are things like animals and climbing trees!" snapped the other, "You're such a loser!"

Iris didn't say anything as she gathered up her bag and walked off.

It wasn't her fault her she was more in tune with animals and nature then she was with humans. Being the daughter of a famous and amazing wildlife photographer meant being immersed in nature from such a young age. All her life Iris had been around nature even at home when her mother would bring wild life animals home to photograph. When she did that she often used Iris to help keep them calm so she could photograph them easily. Iris had her gift of having a good relationship with animals even as a child. So there were times like when she was three she'd be right up next to a big bear and it would be able to remain more calm with her than its trainer. Iris didn't even have to offer it up sweets or use negative reinforcement with it. She was just herself and the bear took to her.

Iris walked along ignoring the girls and their sly attitude when she heard a huge commotion. She looked over and saw a few boys throwing stones at a squirrel who was trying desperately to get to a tree.

"Yeah run you stupid squirrel!" one of the boys taunted as they kept throwing stones. He was surprised when a rock suddenly hit him on the head.

"Hey!" he shouted as both he and the other two boys turned to see who attacked him. Iris stood behind them tossing another rock in her hand.

"I'd say go pick on someone more of your own level but I think it'd be hard to find anything that matched your three's IQ!" she snapped.

"Why you little!" the head boy shouted as he ran towards her. Iris threw her stone hard knocking him in the head.

"It could only help improve your intelligence," she sneered. The boy groaned before looking to his friends.

"Well don't just stand there! Get her!" he ordered. However before the other two boys could even move they started getting something dropped on them from above. The two and Iris all looked up to see a few more squirrels throwing acorns at them. A few even managed to hit the leader of the group as well.

"Ah!" he moaned, "Come let's just get out of here!" He and his friends quickly ran off. "Don't think this is over you weirdo nature girl!"

"Jerks," said Iris. She walked over to the squirrel who had been the target of the boys' attack and knelt in front of it. She picked up one of the discarded acorns and offered it up to him.

"Here you go," she said, "Are you hurt?" The squirrel gave off a chatter noise in response. Iris nodded her head, "I'm glad to know you're fine. Be more careful okay? You never know when a bully or something else may come along." The squirrel chattered again in response before finally making it up to his tree and disappearing from sight. Iris got up and headed off.

As she walked on she started to think about what it was those boys had said about her being a weirdo. She was more or less use to hearing thing like that from boys like them or those girls from before. At first she use to care less about what it was they said about her. But lately she had been having more and more weird feelings in regards to being called the weirdo nature girl. She was starting to wonder if maybe it was finally starting to hit her where it hurts. Both her mother and brother had even started telling her she was loosing touch with humans since she always seemed more focused on animals.

'I can't help how I feel though,' she thought, 'Animals are just easier to get along with.' She sighed at her own thoughts. 'Maybe I really do need to try to do something else to interact with humans more.'

"So are you going to the host club today?"she heard a girl asked as she and her friend walked past. Neither one really seemed to notice her as they walked past.

"Yeah I was thinking about it. I want to request Mori-Sempi again," said the other girl.

"Oh yeah and Hunny-Sempi!" said the first girl, "He's so cute and so fun to interact with!"

'Interact?' Iris thought, 'Huh this host club sounds interesting. I wonder, I wonder if I could maybe learn how to better interact with humans at a place like that. I should go give it a try.' She quickly hurried off after the two girls.

* * *

"Is it just me or is the mood in here suddenly really depressing?" asked Haruhi looking around at the host all of whom were looking a bit depressed. Even Kyoya and Mori seemed to be a bit on the sad side.

"Don't you get it Haruhi?!" said Tamaki, "You're only one guest away from being debt free! If you get one more extra guest today or any other day this week you'll leave us forever!"

"Am I?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well I never really had plans about what I would do if I ever managed to clear up my debt. I mean yeah sure at first I thought I'd be able to just go back and studying all the time. But I'll admit this time I spent with you guys have given me a whole new experience when it comes to life and enjoying it. I kind of don't want to give that up," Haruhi explained.

"Oh Haru-Chan!" said Hunny running over and hugging her. Haruhi acted surprised but then she wound up suprising everyone by returning the hug.

"What is with Haruhi and the way she's acting around Hunny-Sempi lately?" asked Hikaru.

"Now you that you mention it, doesn't Hunny-Sempi seem a it I don't know, bigger to you?" asked Kaoru, "He's almost Haruhi's size isn't he?"

"Yeah," said Mori, "He has grown a lot more lately. It almost seem to have happen over night."

"Really?" said the twins.

"So Haruhi if you feel that strongly about the host club what would you like to see happen?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know," said Haruhi letting go of Hunny temporarily, "because at the same time I don't want to keep pretending I'm a boy at least even if I have to keep wearing the boys' uniform. I don't know what I want to do at this point. That's something I think I want to worry about after I get that one extra guest I need to get to clear up my debt. We don't even know if that's going to happen today so let's let that happen first then we can talk."

"Good idea Haru-Chan," said Hunny giving her another hug. Haruhi smiled and actually returned the embrace again.

"There you see, there is something going on there!" shouted the twins.

"You're right!" said Tamaki, "You don't think Haruhi is starting to want to turn into Hunny-Sempi's mother, do you?!" The twins and Mori all gave him a look.

"No Boss, that's not it," they said.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Uh excuse me?" said an older looking girl walking into the club room. As she came in she accidentally hit Mori with the door, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay," said Mori. The two shard a quick look before Tamaki swooped in.

"Welcome fair maiden to the Ouran High School Host Club," said Tamaki, "What is your name?"

"She's Iris Devora, a third year student here at Ouran. the youngest child of the famed Lilian Devora the famous wildlife photographer," said Kyoya looking over his information.

"Oh I think I've seen her work," said Haruhi, "Isn't she Korean?"

"Yeah," said Iris smiling at Haruhi. Something about Haruhi reminded her of a cute tanuki.

"Miss Devora has an older brother in college at the moment and a member of a band that's getting quite popular at the Ouran college campus. She loves animals and prefers their company usually over humans," Kyoya continued.

"That's kind of why I'm here," said Iris sheepishly, "I'm here to maybe learn to be a bit more sociable with humans and maybe not just animals."

"I see, and how would you like to request out of us?" asked Tamaki, "There's me the princely type, our twins Hikaru and Kaoru the naughty type. Kyoya our cool type. Hunny-Smepi out cute type along with Mori-Sempi our strong and silent type. And...," Tamaki stopped as he glanced over at Haruhi, "And well I think that's all we can offer up today."

"Well what's wrong with him?" asked Iris pointing to Haruhi.

"You want Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"If that's alright," said Iris.

"Why would you want him?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I mean he looks like a tanuki," said Hikaru.

"I know that's why I want him," said Iris, "Unless there is a problem with that."

"No, not at all," Kyoya assured her, "Please go right ahead."

"Thank you," said Iris walking over to Haruhi's table.

"Welcome Miss Devora," said Haruhi kindly.

"Hello," said Iris taking her seat, "I hope there's isn't too much a problem with me requesting you.'

"No," said Haruhi casting a glance over at the men. Tamaki and the twins were now crying while Hunny, Mori and Kyoya just watched with idle curiosity. She didn't notice the way Iris was studying her.

Being around animals sort of always made Iris more aware about the different creatures. That included whether they were male or female and that of course was not limited to telling humans genders apart either. The more she looked over Haruhi over the more was already coming to the conclusion that Haruhi was indeed in fact a girl.

'There's no doubt,' she thought, 'There literally is no doubt that she's a girl. How could I not be the only one that ever realized this?'

"So I can offer you up some coffee?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure, that'll be great," said Iris. She just wanted a moment to think.

'I wonder why she would do this. Maybe she has a hard time interacting with people too so she's here to learn how to work on that?' she thought.

"Uh Haurhi?" she asked once Haruhi came back with the coffee, "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Do you get along with most people?" asked Iris.

"I like I do," said Haruhi, "Of course being in the host club and getting to interact with people helps a lot too."

'I knew it!' thought Iris.

"Of course I don't know what I'll do after my debts cleared up," said Haruhi, "I'm curious if there's anyway I can keep doing this."

"You mean you're going to be quitting?" asked Iris.

"I don't know to be honest," said Haruhi, "This is happening all so fast."

"I was just wondering because I really enjoy getting to spend time with you like this Haruhi," said Iris.

"I like being with you too Iris. You seem really nice," said Haruhi.

"Well you haven't seen how weird I am around animals and such," said Iris.

"Well I don't think there's anything really wrong with being around animals a lot," said Haruhi, "I mean Mori-Sempi does a lot with animals and I like being around him too."

"Oh really?" said Iris looking over at the big boy, "So if you ever saw me talking to animals or something you wouldn't think I was weird or something?"

"No," said Haruih with a smile, "Everyone has something that makes her a little weird."

"You know I think you're right," said Iris.

'I can only assume that also includes dressing up like a boy like this?' she thought, 'However if she's quitting maybe that means she's going to stop. That might mean that maybe she and I could get together and possibly do something like this to help each other continue to know learn how to interact with people."

"I'm glad I requested you Haruhi," she added.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I'm glad got a chance to meet you like this."

"It's like it was fate huh?" said Iris.

"Yeah I suppose so," said Haruhi.

'I just hope fate can continue to help me go on and become better with people with help from you,' Iris thought.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Well Haruhi," said Kyoya closing his notebook, "I suppose congratulations are in order." He outstretched his hand towards her, "Congratulations on all of your hard work in clearing up your debt to us over the vase you broke."

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempi," said Haruhi shaking his hand.

"Yeah Haru-Chan, you did good!" said Hunny, "you worked hard and got what you need to get done! We need some cake to celebrate!"

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi blushing.

"In fact I think we should have a big party to celebrate Haru-Chan's accomplishment!" Hunny declared.

"Oh sure why not?" said Hikaru.

"Let's celebrate the fact that Haruhi's no longer going to want to hang out with us anymore," said Kaoru.

"Who said I wouldn't want to hang out with you guys anymore?" asked Haruhi looking over to them. No surprise Tamaki was in his emo corner.

"Huh?" said the twins.

"I mean you guys practically fallow me everywhere as it is. Let's face it you guys are now and forever going to be a permanent part of my life whether I like it or not," said Haruhi.

"Do you want us in your life permanently Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I guess I wouldn't mind it too much," Haruhi admitted, "In all honestly I almost thought I'd wind up just doing host club all through out high school the way you guys seems to constantly add to my debt."

"Would like to stay on as maybe a hostess?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know about that. It might be kind of weird being the only hostess in the club," said Haruhi.

"You do have a point," said Kyoya, "You could wind up being overwhelmed by all the men wanting to request you."

"Well what if we found some new recruits?" asked Hikaru eagerly.

"Then would you stay on Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess though I don't know who I would ask," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe you can scout out some potential candidates tomorrow when we celebrate your debt clearing up," Kyoya suggested' as he wrote down in his notebook.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "If I can find some girls tht would want to be hostesses with me I could see no reason to remain a more permeate part of the club."

"Really?!" said Tamaki suddenly getting up from his emo corner, "Haruhi you don't want to leave us?!"

"I wasn't going to anyway even I couldn't stay in the club," said Haruhi, "Weren't you listening?"

"Oh Haruhi, your papa's so happy!" said Tamaki

"Thank you Sempi," said Haruhi, gently pushing him off of her, "Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then for the party and to hopefully find myself my new club mates. See you then."

"See you then," said all of the other hosts, even Mori and Hunny.

"Hmm," Hunny sighed happily, "I'm so happy for Haru-Chan! I going to make sure her party tomorrow is the absolute best there is!"

"If you have any ideas please let me know so I can arrange it," said Kyoya.

"No problem," said Hunny , "Anything for Haru-Chan."

"Wow, Hunny-Sempi really seems to have it bad for Haruhi as of lately," said the twins, not sure how to feel about that.

* * *

Natalie sat by herself on a school bench thinking long and hard about what had gone down yesterday at the hostess club. Particularly about Haruhi Fujioka and how she was supposable pretending to be a boy.

'Why would she do that? she thought, 'other then to clear up her debt of course. And I could see how the hos club might be fun with getting to talk to people and everything." She shook her head in frustration.

'I need to play,' she thought pulling out her violin and playing it happily to help clear her mind.

* * *

Misaki walked by herself not even bothering to put on some sort of music. She couldn't really seem to think about music much after her visit at the host club and meeting Haruhi Fujioka who was apparently a girl pretending to be a boy.

"I feel sorry for her in all honestly," she said out loud, "I wish there was something I could do to help. I wonder if she'd consider starting up a new club like a hostess club if I were to help pay off the rest of her debt."

She was lost her thoughts about Haruhi when she heard a loving violin playing.

She followed it until she came upon Natalie playing her violin.

"That was lovely," she said out loud once Natalie finished her song. Natalie turned around to see who it was that was talking to her. She jumped a little in surprise to see Misaki watching her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," she said.

"No that's okay," said Misaki, "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that. You're Natalie Mayson aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" asked Natalie.

"I make it a habit of knowing most talented musicians here at Ouran," said Misaki.

"And who are you exactly?" asked Natalie.

"I'm MisakiSakuragi, heir to Mel-Say Records," said Misaki.

"Really?" said Natalie, "Yeah I heard of that company."

"You ever think about producing a record or anything like that?" asked Misaki.

"No not really," said Natalie as she put her violin away, "I only ever really play this thing to take my mind of things and right now I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know if you'd understand really," said Natalie.

"Oh come on try me," Misaki insisted, "One musician to another."

"Well," Natalie hesitated a little before finally admitting, "I think there's something different about one of the host from the host club."

"Host club?" said Misaki, "This host you're talking about, it wouldn't be Haruhi Fujioka would it?"

"How did guess that?!" asked Natalie in shock.

"Well to be honest I visited the host club yesterday too and I sort of notices something unusual about Haruhi," said Misakei told her.

"And that is?" asked Natalie.

"Okay this may sound weird but I think Haruhi Fujioka is a girl," said Misaki.

"You noticed that too?!" said Natalie.

* * *

Ruki walked by herself thinking about Haruhi Fujioka and the new desire to be like her in doing something like the host club to get to play with boys some more.

"How do I get it done though?" she said, "that's the only problem."

"Yeah I don't know why but something told me Haruhi was a girl!"

"Huh?" said Ruki following the voice to see two girls all standing off by themselves with sounding like they were talking about Haruhi Fujioka.

"I felt the same way!" Natalie exclaimed., "I really think she's a girl."

"I actually feel sorry for her," said Misaki.

"I don't," said Ruki as she joined the two.

"Who are you?" asked Natalie.

"Ruki Shario," said Misaki.

"How did you know that?!" asked Natalie.

"Yes do tell," said Ruki.

"Well when you learn much about the musical progenies you sort of have to thin them out of the heard and that means learning about none music prodigies," Misaki explained.

"Oh thanks," said Ruki, "Now then what was that you were saying about Haruhi Fujioka being a girl?"

"You heard that?" said Natalie sheepishly.

"Yes and no," said Ruki, "I may have also learned about her true identify yesterday in the host club when I visited with my sister. And like I said I don't feel sorry for her. If anything I envy her. Getting to be in a place where you can play with people like that. It's got to be a lot of fun!"

"I don't think Haruhi does that to play with people. She's doing it to help clear up her debt with," said Misaki.

"But she also enjoys doing it," said Ruki, "I bet she'd have a lot more fun if she got to do it as a girl in her natural state huh?"

"I suppose," said Natalie, "I know I wouldn't mind doing a hostess club. It does sound like fun.

"I agree too," said Misaki, "I could see doing that with as much enthusiasm as I use when it comes to working with music."

"So what are we going to do about?" asked Ruki.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie.

"Ladies," said Ruki, "We are three prime fabulous women who would make excellent hostesses in any situation. Why don't we take what we know about Haruhi and get her to help us form our own hostess club with her at the helm as our president?"

* * *

Halina walked by herself when she happened to see a sign advertising a special party to celebrate Haruhi Fujioka clearing up her debt with the host club.

"So she finally did it huh?" she said puling it down from the wall, "Good for her. I wonder, I wonder if I could get her to take me on as an apprentice or something so I could learn to be a host too. I'd be willing to pretend to be a boy I think." She was distracted suddenly when she heard Haruhi's name being mentioned and fallowed it to see three girls all talking about her.

Both Natalie and Misaki looked at each other confused.

"You're serious?" asked Natalie finally.

"Very much so," said Ruki, "Heck it should be easy to get Haruhi on board seeing as how she's close to clearing up her debt. She told me so yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if she's all clear as of now!"

"She is," said a timid voice from no where.

"Who said that?" asked Natalie as she and the other three all looked around confused.

"Hi," said Halina walking out of her hiding place near the tree.

"Hi, you're Halina Kapule right?" asked Misaki.

"Yes that's right," said Halina.

"What's this all about her being debt free?" asked Natalie.

"Well this really," said Halina holding up the poster.

"So she finally did it huh?" said Ruki taking the poster, "I bet it would be real easily talking to her now about possibly forming a hostess club!"

"If, if you're going to be doing that could I maybe join too?" asked Halina timidly.

"What, a little wimpy girl like you?" asked Ruki.

"Hey now be nice!" snapped Natalie.

"And besides some boys like the cute and innocent type don't you think?" said Misaki, "I think she'd be perfect with us. Plus she could us her sweet and innocent act to try to get Haruhi to agree to join us. Assuming we're going this."

* * *

"I mean I'm usually really good at such a thing after all," Iris said to her bird friend after coming to check on her and her eggs again, "But finding out about this has given me a real sense of purpose really. That maybe I can relate with human the same way I relate to animals. What do you think?"

"Tweet," replied the mother bird as she kept fiddling with her nest.

"Alright you got it!" said Iris, "I'm going to go and talk to her right now about the whole thing and how if she wishes to, once she's debt free she and I can maybe become hostesses together so I can learn to interact with humans better. See you later."

Iris hurried back the way she came and soon came to the tree. As she started to climb down she heard what sounded like someone mentioning Haruhi's name.

"I think this is what Haruhi needs!" said Ruki, "She wants to keep doing this. With a hostess club she can do that and also be who she really is."

"Which is?" Iris asked jumping down from the tree.

"Oh whoa, where did you come from?!" asked Natalie jumping at Iris's sudden arrival.

"Her name is Iris Devora," said Misaki.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I heard you talking about Haruhi Fujioka. I hope you're not planning on doing anything mean to her," said Iris.

"No not really," said Ruki, "We're just curious about having her join a new club with us."

"Did you call Haruhi a her?" asked Iris.

"Uh," sputtered Halina, "What she meant was...,"

"You all figured out that Haruhi was a girl too?" asked Iris.

"You figured that out too?" asked Natalie.

"Oh yeah, real easily," said Iris.

"Well as a matter of fact we're talking about the idea of forming a hostess club and having Haruhi lead us in it," said Ruki.

"You want to form a hostess club?" asked Iris, "Can I join too?"

"You want to join too?" asked Natalie.

"Please!" Iris begged.

"Well I can see no reason why not," said Misaki.

"So then are we really doing this? Going to Haruhi and asking her to help us form a hostess club and having her lead it?" asked Natalie.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," said Ruki, "but I am. Anyone else who wants to join me is welcomed." She walked off towards the building. The other four girls all looked at each other.

"Well I'm going!" said Iris running after her.

"I think I will too!" said Halina also running after her.

"What do you think?" Natalie asked.

"I think I'm going to go for it!" said Misaki.

"Well then I guess I should too then. I don't want to be left out," said Natalie as she and Misaki hurried to catch up.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath as she walked to the host club. It felt a it awkward doing this knowing it was kind of her last day. Or was it? Would she really be able to find some people to help her form a hostess club part of the host club? Who could they possibly be? How did Tamaki manage to pick out the guys out of all the other students from Ouran?

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was walking up behind her until the person pulled her back and into a class room.

"Hey!" she shouted as she was dragged in. She looked up and saw the five guest she had gotten yesterday, Natalie, Misaki, RukiHalina and Iris all looking at her.

"Um can I help ladies?"

"Actually Miss Haruhi," said Ruki smugly, "We're here to help you!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Um I'm sorry but how are you suppose to help me?" asked Haruhi.

"Well for starters we know who you are," said Ruki, "Or more specifically what you are, a girl."

"Huh?!" said Haruhi shocked, "How did, how did you find out?!"

"It actually wasn't that hard, " said Natalie.

"Something about you just clicked with the idea you're a girl," said Iris.

"Of course your friends from the host club helped a little in making us come to the conclusion given how they were acting around you yesterday," said Misaki.

"You're not mad are you Miss Fujioka?" asked Halina.

"Well no not really," said Haruhi, "Even if I hadn't already cleared up my debt I wouldn't have minded you guys finding our or telling anyone. It was the guys that kept insisting I keep it secret."

"Really?" said Misaki.

"The only reason I really dressed up like a boy in the first place was because Tamaki-Semepi confused me for a boy and apparently it was too late to fix the problem after he already discovered I was a girl. I guess the others didn't want to bother saying anything even though they all seemed to find out right away I was girl without the help of walking in on me changing," said Haruhi.

"Uh Tamaki-Sempi walking in on you changing?!" said Halina.

"It's not like he did it on purpose," Haruhi assured her, "Anyway what is it that you can help me with?"

"Oh right, that," said Ruki, "you see thing is we were wondering if there's a possibility that you can help us form a hostesses club.

"Wait what?" asked Haruhi.

"I know this sounds crazy Miss Fujioka but after our visit to the host club we each sort of felt inspired with the host club to the point that we want to form a hostess club," Misaki explained.

"The only thing is we're going to need someone at the helm guiding us," said Iris, "And I think that's where you come in Miss Fujioka."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We want you to lead us with the hostess club," said Ruki.

"Wait you want to form a hostess club and you want me to lead it?" asked Haruhi.

"If that's alright," said Halina.

"Well I don't know. I'm not much of a leader," said Haruhi.

"I don't know about that," said Misaki, "You seem to handle those boys in the host club real easily. You got to have some sort of leadership skills there."

"Plus having actually been in the host club personally you'll know more about what it is she should or shouldn't do," said Natalie.

"But I mostly work with girls," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Ruki, "It shouldn't be too hard going on to work with boys right?"

"I suppose," said Haruhi, "In all honesty I had sort of thought about doing a hostess club now that my debts cleared and I don't have to really pretend to be a boy anymore. The only problem was I didn't know who I would ask to join with me."

"Well there you go, use us!" said Ruki.

"Yeah we want to do it!" said Natalie.

"Unless of course you don't want us to be a part of it," saidHalina timidly, "that's fine if that's the case."

"For you maybe," said Ruki.

"Hey, hey be nice to her," Natalie defended the small girl.

"But seriously, what do you think Miss Fujioka?" asked Iris, "Do you think we could handle working with you as hostesses?"Haruhi looked at the girl's faces and saw each had a sincere longing in their eyes. That they really wanted to do this.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a shot," she said at last, "Let's all go to the party and let everyone know the good news."

"Sweet!" said Natalie.

"Thank you so much!" said Misaki.

"We'll do our best not to disappoint," said Halina.

"And make sure it's fun," said Ruki.

"And not let you regret this!" said Iris.

"Well, we'll soon find out," said Haruhi as she and her apparent new-found club mates all headed out of the room and headed to the host room.

'What have I gotten myself into?!' Haruhi thought, 'Oh well this is kind of what I wanted after all right?"

* * *

"Where's Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny, "She's missing her own party."

"Well that's Haruhi for you," said Kyoya always fashionably late."

"Well lets hope she's not too late," said Hikaru.

"She still needs to change into the dress we got her after all," said Kaoru looking into the box that held the dress the two had brought for her to wear.

"Are we really sure it's a good idea to expose Haru-Chan's gender so soon?" asked Hunny, "Shouldn't we try a more gradual approached?"

"No it'll probably be better to just get it right out in the open," said Tamaki trying to look like calm composed man. However all of his friends could see how hard his sad and depressed face was trying to come out.

"Oh Haruhi you're finally here!" The boys suddenly heard one of the guests say.

"We were wondering when you would be coming,"

The boys all turned and saw Haruhi walking into the room followed by a random group of girls.

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny happily running up to Haruhi and throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hi sorry I'm late," said Haruhi. She was startled by a big box being thrown at her.

"Never mind that," said Hikaru.

"Just go get changed," said Kaoru.

"What's in it?" asked Haruhi.

"Does it matter?" asked the twins.

"I guess not," said Haruhi, "But I have something I need to tell you."

"You can tell it to us later after you've changed I'm sure," said Kyoya.

"Well alright," said Haurhi walking over to the changing room. She stopped and looked over at the group of girls she had come in with.

"Go ahead and mingle for now okay?" she called out to them.

"You got it," said Natalie.

"What's so special about those girls?" asked Hikaru.

"Especially since she's with that Halina chick," said Kaoru.

"Now, now you two, save your petty family squabbles for outside the club room," said Kyoya.

"Yes Sempi," both twins muttered.

"Guys," said Haruhi from the changing room, "Are you sure it's a good idea to have me come out in this thing?"

"Is it too reveling or something Haruhi?" said Tamaki, "What did you force my daughter to wear you perverts?!"

"It's not that perverted Sempi," said Haruhi walking out dressed in the girls' school uniform.

"Oh Haru-Chan you look so cute!" said Hunny.

"Is it too tight?" asked the twins.

"Well no, it fits perfectly," said Haruhi, "It's just that am I ready to go out there as a girl and expose myself like this?"

"What better time then when you're finally debt free? You're incomplete control of yourself now," said Kyoya.

"Well okay," said Haruhi.

"Ladies," said Tamaki calling attention to the girls at the party, "Welcome to our humble little party. This happens to be no ordinary party for today we are celebrating all the hard work Haruhi Fujioka has done in paying off her debt to us hosts. Let's all give her a big round of applause!"

All the girls started to clap.

"Did they not hear him call Miss Fujioka a her?" asked Natalie as she and others all watched from the side lines.

"Yes we should all to Haruhi as an example of what a hard-working woman can achieve," Kyoya added. The clapping got louder.

"Seriously how dense are these girls?" asked Natalie.

"Shh," said Misaki, "We'll soon find out I'm sure."

"That's why this whole party," said Kaoru.

"Is dedicated to her and her alone," said Hikaru.

"They still didn't hear that her part did they?" asked Ruki.

"No they did not," said Iris.

"And now here she is," said Hunny, "Here's Haru-Chan!"

At that Haruhi finally walked out in front of the guests. The girls all squealed with delight.

"I love it when Haruhi dresses as a girl!" shouted several.

"Seriously?!" said the other five girls all watching with complete confusion.

Haruhi also looked disturbed at the whole thing.

"Well thank you for coming and showing your support," she said, "But there's a reason I'm wearing a dress today. You see the thing is I'm actually a girl."

"What?" said all the other girls.

"I'm a real girl, I've been one this whole time," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry for deceiving you like this and all but I sort of didn't have a real choice in the matter. But I'm debt free and I'm here now to admit the truth and to ask for your forgiveness for practically lying to you this whole time. I say practically lying mostly because I didn't care if found out I was a girl or not. I would have kept working as a host for al of all of you ladies to pay off my debt and because I do so enjoy getting to sit and entertain you."

At that the girls all erupted in happiness.

"Oh Haruhi, I forgive you!"

"I do too!"

"Me too!"

"Wow, that's all it took huh?" said Ruki, "If I had known that it was that easy to play girls as it was with boys I would have been trying a lot harder with them."

"Not now," said Misaki.

"But Haruhi what will you do now?" another girl asked.

"Uh well I'm glad you brought that up," said Haruhi, "You see I was sort of thinking that maybe I would windup making up a hostess club."

"Oh!" said the girl excited.

"That would be great Haruhi!"

"I'm glad you like the idea. Mostly because earlier today I actually met with five other women who want to do a hostess club with me."

"Hmm?" said the hosts, just as surprised at the other girls.

"She already found members?" said Kaoru.

"Man she moves fast!" said Hikaru.

"Good for you Haru-Chan!" said Hunny happily.

"Would you like to meet them?" asked Haruhi, "you girls can all come up now."

"Is she referring to us?" asked Halina timidly.

"Well most of us," said Ruki as she walked with confidence through the crowd towards Haruhi.

The others all started to fallow except for Halian who lingered back.

"Halina," she heard Iris say, "It'll be okay. You can do this." She saw the upper classmen was offering Halina her hand.

"Alright, " she agreed taking Iris's hand and walking with her along with the other girls to Haruhi.

"These five girls have all express interest in wanting to be hostesses and for me to lead the club so that's what we're going to do."

The other girls sounded like they liked that idea and applauded some more.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," said Tamaki, "Haruhi you barely even know these girls!"

"So?" saidHaruhi, "You barely knew any of the guys when you recruited them to the host club. Heck you didn't know me very well and you still took me on as a host."

"She does have a point," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but one of these girls is the daughter of the Kapula group," said Kaoru, "Are you sure she's a good choice?"

"I don't know, I don't know if any of them are good choices," said Haruhi.

"Oh thanks," said Ruki.

"But I kind of like their go getter attitude so I'm willing to give them all a shot," Haruhi finished.

"Thank you very much Haruhi!" said Misaki.

"You ladies all really want to be hostesses that much?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes very much so!" said Natalie.

"Well then I guess all I can say is good luck," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempi, thank you everyone," said Haruhi.

"Yes thank you Sempi!" said Mikasa, "I hope we can bring the same kind of fun and enjoyment you all bring to the host club!"

"So I guess we're really doing this huh?" said Haruhi.

"Are you still okay with this whole thing Miss Fujioka?" asked Halina.

"Surprisingly yes," said Haruhi, "I'm really feeling excited about this! But can I ask you all something?

"Sure," said Naralie.

"Anything," said Iris.

"Don't bother calling me Miss Fujioka like that. You're free to call me Haruhi if you wish," said Haruhi.

"Uh sure Haruhi," said Iris.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "So how's ready to get started?"

"Yeah!" shouted the other five girls, even Halina all feeling really excited about what was about to come


	9. Chapter 9

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"So what's our first plan of attack?" Ruki asked.

"Uh you mean getting the club set up?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure we can call it that," said Ruki.

"Well I think we're going to have to decide if where we're going to hold the club in general," said Misaki, "And we should set up what kind of characteristics we can offer up in regards to customers."

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow after school and we have a meeting to discuss all of this?" suggested Haruhi.

"I like that idea," said Iris, "I should get home anyway."

"Me too," said Halina.

"Okay well, I guess we'll all be meeting up tomorrow and discussing how we're going to be starting this club," said Haruhi, "I'll see you girls all tomorrow."

"See you then," said all of the girls as they walked off together.

"You sure seem eager to get started on this club Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Well what can I say? You guys somewhat inspired me," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, it's always great when a father can pass down his wisdom down to his daughter!" said Tamaki holding her tight.

"Sempai let go of me," said Haruhi pinching his hand to get her to let her go.

"Haruhi you know you're welcome to host the hostess club here in our club room," said Kyoya, "I'm sure we can arrange to have a part of the room just for your group."

"I'll think about it," said Haruhi, "I should get home."

"Haru-Chan, wait," said Hunny handing him a bag.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi.

"A spear girls' uniform. You can wear both this one and the one you already have on," said Hunny, "Call it a gift for all the hard work you did."

"Thank you Hunny-Sempai," said Haruhi smiling at the little boy.

"You're very welcome Haru-Chan," said Hunny tapping her nose in an affectionate manner.

* * *

"Oh this is going to be great!" Natalie hummed to herself as she came dancing into her home. She twirled around in her front hallway thinking about the fun she was going to have starting the hostess club.

"Off in lala land again Natalie?" she suddenly heard her brother Daniel say. Natalie looked up to see him standing on the stair case in his workout outfit complete with a health drink in his hand.

"Well at least there I don't have to see skinny ass when I'm there," she barked back at him.

"Oh don't pretend you're not jealous of it," her brother taunted back.

"Oh please," said Natalie, "You're so skinny you turn you disappear," said Natalie as she ran up to the stairs towards him.

"You're so fat you leave a dent in each step as you come running up it," Daniel retorted.

"You so skinny, I flick you in the forehead you go flying," said Natalie.

"Natalie!"

"Crap," muttered both siblings, both seriously trying to avoid looking down at their mother who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you just, crap?" asked their mother, "I expect that from Natalie but not from you Daniel!"

"Sorry Mom," said Daniel, "I'll go change and get ready for dinner." He leaned in closer to his sister, "Don't say anything stupid now," he whispered.

"Hm," said Natalie before looking down at her mother who was standing with her hands on her hips, "hi Mom."

"Can you ever talk like a civilized lady?!" her mother demanded to know.

"Well I don't know, I do have a speech impediment after all," said Natalie.

"Why can't you be a good behaved child like your brother?" asked her mother, "Why do you always have to be difficult?"

"What's going on?" asked Natalie's father joining his wife.

"Natalie, that's what!" said Natalie's mother, "She's, she's being difficult again! I don't know what do to with her."

"Natalie behave for once!" her father snapped.

"You heard your father!" her mother snapped before walking away mad. Her father watched her walk off but then looked up at Natalie.

"Or at the very least learn to pay attention to when your mother's around," he said with a smirk. Natalie smirked back.

"Thanks Dad," she said, "Hey Dad what would you say I were to join a hostess club?"

"A hostess club?" asked her dad.

"It could help me become more of a lady don't you think?" asked Natalie.

"I don't see how but if it means that much to you I see no reason why you can't join," said her dad, "If anything it'll give you more of an excuse to stay away from the house and your mother."

"Yeah she'd like that," said Natalie hurrying to her room.

"She does love you Natalie," she heard her dad call up after her.

'Sure she does,' Natalie thought.

* * *

"I'm home," Misaki announced as she came into her house.

"Hi Misaki," her little sister Airi greeted, "Do you want to play with me?"

"Not right now I got to talk to Mom and Dad," said Misaki brushing past her sister.

"Oh okay," said Airi disappointed.

"Mom, Dad!" said Misaki walking into her parents' office.

"Oh Misaki welcome home," said her father. He pulled out a CD, "I need you to listen to this and tell me what song you like best. That's going to be the number one single for that album."

"Sure thing but Dad can I ask you something?" asked Misaki.

"Make it quick," said her mother, "We need to get to the recording studio. You can come too if you want."

"Okay," said Misaki, "I was actually wondering something. Would if be okay if I were to join a club at school?"

"A music club?" asked her father.

"No not exactly," said Misaki.

"Then no," said her mother.

"Oh come on Mom, this may not be a music club of sorts but it'll give me a lot of experiences working with people and isn't that important when it comes to doing things like planning concerts or things like music videos?" asked Misaki. Both her parents stopped what they were doing and thought about it.

"She does bring up a good point I suppose," said her mother finally.

"Well I suppose you can do it then," said father, "As long as you don't slouch on anything when it comes to music. Don't forget we're counting on you to one day take over."

"I know Dad," said Misaki.

"Speaking of which we still need to get to the studio," said her mother, "Let's get going." As the family came to the door, they found Airi still standing there playing by herself.

"Where are you all going?" she asked.

"To the studio," was all her father said as he walked past.

"Probably won't be back until late," said Misaki giving her sister a small smile. Their mother however knelt down in front of Airi.

"How about I bring you home a new doll okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Airi agreed tough she didn't sound too happy about the idea.

"That a girl," said her mother as she hurried to catch up with her husband and other daughter.

Misaki looked back at her sister. It often felt like the whole family had to by pass her including herself. She knew it wasn't right but what was a person to do?

* * *

"I've returned," Ruki announced dropping her bag down on the floor in a grand gesture.

"Welcome home," she heard her father say walking past, "Cause anything scandalous?"

"Not yet but the day's still young," said Ruki, "Actually I do have something scandalous I do want to ask you about."

"Oh dear," said her father, "What's on your mind?"

"Can I join a hostess club?" asked Ruki.

"A hostess club?" her father repeated.

"I think it'll be a good thing for me," said Ruki, "If I do, any boy that comes to visit me we'll be expecting me to make a fool of him. It can help me from causing less of a scandal."

Her father gave off a chuckle.

"You'll make a great politician someday you know that?" he said, "And I'll ask your mother about it alright?"

"What's going on?" asked her mother walking up in a real fancy gown.

"Oh you're looking nice Mom," said Ruki.

"Thank you," said her mother, "We're having dinner at an important politician's house tonight. We should really get going don't you think?"

"Yes dear," said her husband leading his wife to the door, "good night Ruki."

"Bye Dad," said Ruki.

"Oh by the way, Ruki says she may have found a way to not be so scandalous from now on," she heard her father say.

"Oh yeah, this hostess club it going to rock!" said Ruki.

"Hostess club?" asked her sister Sachiko.

"Hey Kid," said Ruki waving to her sister.

"Why do you to join to a hostess club Riki?" asked her little sister of 8 years.

"You want to know?" asked Ruki motioning her sister over to her, "I have a plan to really have fun with dumb boys if you know what I mean."

"You're kidding," said her sister with a huge smile, "Something tells me this is going to cause even more trouble!"

"I know, isn't it great!" said Ruki.

"You're crazyRiki!" Sachiko declared as he laughed and give her sister a high five.

"And don't you forget it!" said Ruki.

"Someday I'm going to be just like you, I know it!" said Sachiko.

"Oh Mom and Dad would like that!" said Ruki, "Of course someone has to be keep those stupid boys in line huh?"

"Uh-huh!" said Shachiko.

* * *

"Hello?" said Halina when she got home, "Is anyone here?"

"Your family is in the dinging room," said a maid standing near the door.

"Oh thank you," said Halina heading there. She walked in slowly seeing her family already engaged in their meal.

"Hello, I'm home," she said timidly.

"You're late sit!" her father ordered pointing to a seat next to her sister.

"Uh yes Father," said Halin quickly running to her seat.

"Where have you been?" asked her mother sternly.

"Uh I was meeting with some classmates of mine to discuss forming a club," said Halina. At that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"You, forming a club?" said her brother Ainakae

"Hush!" ordered his father.

"Is this something you really want to do Halina?" asked her mother.

"Yes I do, I feel it'll be good for me. It'll help me become more braver and bolder," said Halina.

"You honestly think a simple club can do that?" asked Akuma.

"I said hush!" their father snapped again.

"Well if you think it's a good idea then that's fine," said her mother.

"We'll see how long it last though," said Akoni.

"If I have to tell you boys to hush one more time you're all leaving the room!" their father shouted.

"Don't listen to them," whispered Akahele.

"Thank you Akahele," said Halina.

"Just don't embarrasses yourself or the family in this so-called club," Akahele added.

"Right," said Halia lowering her eyes and eating her meal. It did feel a bit good that at least her parents and her sister supported her in all of this.

* * *

"I'm home," said Iris she got to her house.

"Iris help!" she heard her mother call out. Iris ran fast to where her mother was calling. She came to her mother's in home studio where her mother had a fake forest set up with a full crew all standing around a tree.

"What's up Mom?" asked Iris.

"Can you get the monkey out of the tree?" asked her mother, "the whole crew's been trying to get him down for an hour now!"

"Sure," said Iris walking over to the tree and stretching up her arm. She made a kissing sound and soon the monkey was jumping down on to her arm and onto her shoulder.

"Good monkey," said Iris, "Where do you want her Mom?"

"On that log that looks like a titter totter," said her mother.

"Here you go," said Iris as she put the monkey down on its spot.

"Perfect, perfect!" said her mother as she started snapping away with her camera.

"Hey Mom ca I ask a favor?" asked Iris, "What would you say if I were to join a club after school?"

"Sure you can," said her mother not really looking away from the pictures she was taking, "it'd be good for you to find some other kind of interest like your brother and his band." Just then they could hear her brother's band rehearsing. "Speaking of which," muttered her mother, "That's what scared the monkey in the first place! Iris be a dear and go ask him to keep it down or call it quits for the day?"

"Sure Mom," said Iris hurrying to the other side of the house where her brother and his band were busy jamming away.

"Oliver, Oliver!" she shouted but her brother didn't seem to hear her. Finally at one point she walked over and unplugged one of the speakers.

"Hey!" Oliver snapped.

"Mom says either keep it down or turn it off all together Oliver," said Iris.

"It's Olli and tell Mom not to worry. We're almost done alright?" said Oliver.

"Well you're interrupting her photo shoot so do something differently!" said Iris.

"We go to keep practicing!" said Oliver, "We're going be performing soon at an event where one of the owners of Mel-Say records will be attending! We could wind up getting a contract with them there."

"Yeah good luck with that," said Iris walking out of the room.

'Isn't that girl Misaki with that record company or something?' Iris thought as she walked out, 'I wonder if I should let Oliver know about that. Nah, it's too soon for that. I should wait until I know her better before I dare try asking her something like that.'


	10. Chapter 10

hostess 10

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Haruhi felt a bit awkward when she arrived at school in a girls' uniform rather than a boys. Even now all of the students were looking to her like she was some sort of rare flower or piece of art.

She felt a little bit embarrassed to say the least. She knew that it was going to be a little awkward now that she was able and expected to dress like a girl, but she wasn't really ready for all of this.

* * *

"Hey look here comes Haruhi," said Hikarustanding with his brother and the other five hosts.

"She sure is drawing attention to herself," said Kaoru.

"Yes I would imagine she would," said Kyoya not sounding like he cared.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well no matter," said Tamaki ,"Her father will protect her!" He was about to move towards Haruhi when Hunny suddenly jumped out in front of him and ran towards her instead.

"Haru-Chan!" he said giggling with joy.

"Hi Hunny-Sempai," Haruhi said back smiling at two were now practically at eye level with each other.

"How are you feeling? You're looking a bit down," said Hunny.

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit embarrassed is all," said Haruhi blushing, "Everyone's looking at me." She was caught off guard a bit with Hunny putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll only looking at you because you're so cute," he said, "Don't worry if anyone ever gives you a hard time I'll protect you."

"Thank you Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted, "How could he do that to me! I've always wanted to have a scene like that with Haruhi!"

"Tough break boss," said the twin with smirks. Although deep down they too were feeling just a tad bit envious over the idea that Hunny was having a moment like that with Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi good morning," Natalie shouted as she ran over to the girl.

"Oh look, it appears as though the first of Haruhi's new club mates arrived," said Kyoya.

"Oh hi Natalie," said Haruhi.

"I'll leave you alone if you want," said Hunny.

"No it's okay Sempai," said Natalie, "I just wanted to ask if we're still holding that meeting today after school to discuss our new club."

"Oh yes as far as I can tell," said Haruhi.

"Oh great, I can't wait!" said Natalie, "Where are we going to have our meeting?"

"May I suggest we just meet up in class 1-A after school since most of us have that class?" asked Misaki joining the two girls, "The only one who's not is Iris-Sempai I think."

"Oh Misaki, good morning," said Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi, Natalie, Hunny-Sempai," said Misaki, "So do you think that would work for having our first real meeting?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "We'll just have to tell Ruki, Halina and and Iris-Sempai about this."

"About what?" asked Ruki suddenly showing up, "you guys up to something scandalous?"

"No," said Haruhi, "We're just discussing where to host our meeting for today and Misaki was suggesting we hold in 1-A since most of us have that class."

"Ah I see," said Ruki, "So nothing bad yet, too bad. So where's the cricket and Jungle Jane?"

The five students suddenly heard a rustle in the trees and looked up in time to see Iris jumping down from a tree.

"Ah, where did you come from?!" asked Natalie.

"I had already climbed up the tree to check on a bird's nest located on the school building. Her eggs are going to hatch soon and I've been checking on her to make sure they're being well taken care of," Iris explained looking up at the school.

"Oh that sounds sweet Sempai," said Halina as she came up slowly.

"Oh thank you," said Iris, "If you ever want I can take you up there and let you see it yourself."

"Uh I don't know, I have a problem with heights," said Halina timidly.

"Oh, oh well," said Iris, "So I heard your suggestion about the idea having the meeting today in 1-A and I'm fine with that. I can defiantly come there after school.

"Is that where the meeting's going to be?" asked Halina.

"Oh good," said Haruhi, "I'll see you guys all there after school."

"Have fun today and good luck Haru-Chan," said Hunny before skipping off.

"Does he like you or something?" Natalie asked.

"Well they all kind of do," said Haruhi sheepishly

"Yeah but," said Ruki smiling evilly, "I can't help but feel he likes just a tad bit more than some of those other idiots, err I mean men from the club."

"Well it's hard to notice," said Haurhi, "We should all get to class!"

"Right," said Iris, "I'll see you all after school then."

"See you then," said Haruhi.

"So shall just go to class together?" said Miasaki.

"Might as well," said Natalie, "Don't want to be late to class. That's no lady like after all." Everyone noticed she was rolling her eyes at that comment.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," both twins shouted at Haruhi finally came to the class room.

"Hi guys," said Haruhi.

"Good morning boys!" said Ruki darting out in front of her front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Oh this girl again," muttered Hikaru.

"Did you have the baby yet?" Ruki taunted.

"I still don't know how you made me do that," said Hikaru.

"It's just my natural charm," said Ruki taking her seat. Hikaru groaned.

"At least she's not probably as bad as her," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru as he nodded to one of the other girls who had come in with them, Halina.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Hikaru with a sneer. "Do you think it's a good idea letting her be in Haruhi's new club? I mean, we've met her sister and at least one of her brothers before and they make us look nice."

"I know but," Kaoru said was he watched the timid looking girl take her seat, "Maybe there's something different about her then the rest of her family."

"Or that could be some sort of front," said Hikaru.

"I don't think that's her MO," said Kaoru still watching Halina. Hikaru watched his brother gazing at the young girl.

'I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing Kaoru!' he thought.

* * *

"So how long do we have to wait for Iris-Sempai?" asked Natalie after school as five girls all sat in their class room waiting for her.

"Hi hope I haven't kept you waiting," said Iris suddenly walking into the classroom.

"No you're fine," Misaki assured her pulling out a tablet and fiddling with it, "Now that you're here we can get to work."

"Cool tablet," said Natalie.

"Oh thank you," said Misaki, "My father got it for me so I can download music on to this and still listen to it for him. He doesn't want me slouching on my duties to the company. I am the heir after."

"Right, like you'll let us forget apparently," said Natalie, "So what do we do first?"

"I think the first thing we do is established the hierarchy of this club," said Misaki, "Starting with, I think establisingHaruhi as our club president."

"Me?" said Haruhi.

"Well we did say we wanted you as our leader," said Misaki, "Plus you have more experience in this field so I'm sure you can lead us in the correct way."

"Well if you say so," said Haruhi.

"All in favor?" asked Ruki.

"Aye!" said the other girls.

"All apposed?" asked Ruki. No one said anything.

"Motion passes, Haruhi Fujioka is our president," said Ruki.

"Okay," said Misaki adding the info into her tablet.

"Um can I make a request?" asked Haruhi, "I think Misaki should be our vice-president."

"Hey!" Ruki spoke up, "What if someone else wants to be VP? Someone who happens to be the daughter of a politician herself?"

"If you want to be VP Ruki, that's fine with me," said Misaki, "I'm more of a behind the scene's worker."

"Well do you want to be like the director or informant or something?" Haruhi asked.

"I can defiantly do that," said Misaki adding more to her tablet info, "Anyone else want a fancy title or something?"

"No, we're good," said the other three girls.

"Unless there's a official animal care taker position or something," Iris joked.

"I don't believe so," said Misaki with a smile.

"So now what's next?" asked Natalie.

"I would think the next on the agenda should be where we hold our hostess club," said Misaki.

"Well I may have a solution for that," said Haruhi, "Kyoya-Sempi said we can hold our meetings in the host club room as well."

"Would that be okay?" Halina finally spoke up, "I mean would it be too crowded for their guests or our potential guests?"

"No, I think we should be okay," said Haruhi, "The room's pretty big after all. I'm sure there's plenty of room for everyone. I'm sure we can establish what part of the room will be for our guests and what part of the room will be for their guests."

"Very well," said Misaki adding the info, "That'll make it easier then having to go around trying to find an available room. So what's next on the agenda?"

"Well I think it'd be smart to kind of establish what kind of hostesses we'll be, said Ruki , "Me I see myself as a fun hostess."

"Ruki is the fun one," said Misaki as she added the info.

"I think I know what one you should be Misaki, the cute working type," said Ruki, "You ever consider wearing glasses?"

"Not really," said Misaki.

"You should, along with some skimpy business suits I think," said Ruki.

"I'll think about it," said Misaki, "Anyway what about the others?"

"Well Haruhi already has a role established, the natural right?" asked Ruki, "I'm pretty sure boys will like that too. Are you okay sticking with that?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, the natural type," Misaki added.

"Well if we're going off on our natural personalities maybe we should have Halina be the sweet and innocent type," said Natalie.

"My thoughts exactly," said Ruki.

"Well hang on," Haruhi spoke up, "Maybe Halina should have some say in what kind of hostesses she is."

"Oh no I'm fine being the sweet and innocent type," said Halina.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Please don't worry about it Haruhi. I can take it," said Halina.

"Alright but you can change it later if you want," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Halina.

"Halina the sweet and innocent type," Misaki added to her tablet, "Now as for Iris-Sempai and Natalie?"

"Oh Iris-Sempai is easy," said Ruki, "She's our jungle girl."

"Huh?" said Iris.

"Boys like the wild adventure type," Ruki explained, "I'm sure we can use that."

"I think I like the wild and adventurous type title better than jungle girl," said Iris.

"But you're willing to do that? You don't have to if you don't want to if you want Iris-Sempai."

"No it's okay really," Iris insisted, "I'm sure I can find some fun with that."

"Okay wild and adventurous it is," Misaki said adding it as well, "That just leaves Natalie."

"Yeah I've been thinking about that," said Natalie, "and I want to try being the bad girl."

"The bad girl?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, that's great!" Ruki agreed, "Let's do that! We should have someone who can kind of give boys the impression of being pulled over to the dark side! If you think you can pull it off Natalie you should definitely do that!"

"I'd love to do that!" said Natlie.

'I bet Mother would have a heart attack over the idea over the idea of me acting like that!' she thought. Her smile didn't go unnoticed by a few of the hostesses. Misaki still added the info for Natalie's persona.

"Natalie, the bad girl type," she listed off.

"You can go and get that changed too in the future if you want Natalie," said Haruhi.

"We'll see," said Natalie.

"So," Misaki spoke up as she held up her tablet, "We have established who's whom here in club with Haruhi as the president, Ruki as the vice-president and myself as the informant or director, whatever you want to call me. We decided that if the hosts are still willing to it we will share their club room to host our club events. We've also established what each of our persona's are going to be. Haruhi is the natural, Ruki is the fun one, I will be the cute worker with the possibility of wearing glasses while I do it, Halina will be the sweet and innocent type, Iris will be the wild and adventurous type and Natalie will be the bad girl type. Anything else?"

"Well maybe we should try offer up a special event for really launch our club," Halina tried speaking up.

"What was that?" asked Iris, "Speak up we can't hear you."

"I was just thinking that we should have a special party or something to maybe kind of launch the club," said Halina, "Unless that's too much! We don't have to!"

"No that's not a bad idea," said Misaki, "I'm sure we can organize something. I'm thinking like a lawn party or something in the gardens where we can wear an outfit that reflects the kind of hostesses we are and what the boys can expect."

"Sure let's try that!" said Ruki.

"Well what all will we need for that?" asked Hruhi.

"Well, we'll need to know where we want to have the party. Then we'll need to get permission. We'll need to know who's going to provide what in means of refreshments, and places to sit. We could also look into something along the lines of entertainment," Misaki listed off, "Hmm I got an idea actually. What if I booked a band that played song that reflect us and our personalities as a hostesses before we're officially announced?"

"Oh that would be a good idea!" said Ruki, "What band would you get?"

"I don't know yet. I'd have to do some research to see if I can find a band that can cover all of us in the vast variety we all are," said Misaki, "But if you all want, you can try figuring out a song you'd like to have played in your honor."

"Sure," the other girls agreed

'I wonder if I should try seeing if my brother's band can do the performance?' Iris thought to herself.

"Well this seemed really productive I think," said Misaki as she put her tablet away, "What's next?"

"I'll go ask the boys myself about sharing the club room," said Haruhi, "Do you want to meet there tomorrow after school to do more about planning our lawn party?"

"Sure," the other girls agreed. Misaki took out her tablet and added the details.

"We're really coming together huh?" Halina said actually smiling.

"You have a cute smile,' said Iris, "you should let is shine more."

"Thanks, I'll try," said Halina timidly.

"So Haruhi, are you feeling better about this?" Natalie asked.

"Surprisingly, I'm feeling really good and really excited," Haruhi said with a real genuine smile.

'Those guys have a really interesting influence on me it seems,' she thought, but she kept on smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: MisakiSakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or RikiShario

Twi-chick34: HalinaKapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"So would anyone want to come with me to the host club and ask the hosts if they're still willing to let us share their room?" Haruhi asked heading to the door.

"I'll go," Misaki offered.

"I'll go too," Ruki insisted.

"What should the rest of us do?" asked Iris.

"Uh," Haruhi tried to think.

"I'm sending you all a list of things I think we should be looking into for our launch party so if you three want you can look into it and see if there's anything you can offer to help with," said Misaki.

"Sure," said Natalie.

"Shouldn't we also be, I don't know, getting the permission to do this so-called concert thing?" Halina spoke up.

"Good idea," said Iris, "You go do it."

"What, me why would I have to do it?!" asked Halina in a panic.

"You brought it up it only makes sense," said Iris.

"Yeah that makes sense," said Natalie.

"Well why can't one of you two do it?!" asked Halina.

"Hmm I don't want to," said Natalie.

"But we don't even know where it's going to be!" said Halina.

"Well maybe they can offer up some ideas ," said Misaki.

"I, I don't want to do this though!" Halinainsited, "I don't want to go see the principle or the chairman by myself!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Ruki, "Fine I'll go with you!"

"You will?" said Halina sounding a bi eager.

"Sure, in a way it's my duty as the VP," said Ruki, "Let's go." She grabbed Halina's hand and dragged her off.

"Maybe I should go along for moral support," said Iris.

"That's probably a good idea," said Haruhi, "Misaki, do you still want to come with me to the host club?"

"Of course," said Misaki. She turned and looked at Natalie still lingering, "So are you going off for the day Natalie?"

"Hmm," Natalie thought, "I guess I might as well participate with some of the hostess club stuff and go with you to the host club."

"Whatever you want to do," said Haruhi.

* * *

The three all showed up at the host club as most of the guests were leaving for the day.

"Haru-Chan, what are you doing here?!" asked Hunny happily running over to her when he saw her.

"Well we, the hostesses were wondering if the offer to share your club room for our hostesses activities was still available," Haruhi explained.

"Of course it is," said Kyoya, "I'm sure we can set up an area for you and your clients. We draw the line so to speak right in the middle of the room starting from the door so that none of the guests have to walk through one club to get to the other."

"Thank you Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya, "was there anything else you need from us?"

"Mmm no, we're good," said Haruhi, "We were able to really discuss what it was we needed and wanted to do to help launch the club."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Hunny.

"Well we decided to hold a little concert complete with refreshments," said Misaki.

"Oh that sounds delightful!" said Tamaki, "I do so love music!"

'And yet you don't use your own talents with playing the piano,' Misaki thought bitterly.

"Are you planning on having Natalie play her violin?" asked Kyoya.

"No, I think they should get themselves a professional band to play," said Natalie.

"You can play if you want Natalie, for your intro," Misaki offered.

"No thank you," Natalie said sternly.

"It was just a suggestion," said Misaki looking at her tablet.

"Hey Haruhi," Haruhi suddenly felt Hikaru tap her shoulder. She turned and saw him with his brother behind her. "Can we talk to you for a second? It's about one of your new club mates."

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi walking off to the side with them.

"It's about that one chick HalinaKapule," said Hikaru.

"What abou her?" asked Haruhi.

"We don't know if it's a good idea that you have her in the club," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Haruhi, "I know you guys are rivals with her family in the fashion world and all...,"

"It's not just that," Hikaru insisted, "Her family's really, um how would you put it?"

"Hard core jerks," said Kaoru, "They're really rude. We just don't want to see you get into trouble with one of their members."

"Are we still talking about Halina here? Because even if the rest of the family are jerks like you say they are, she's not like them. From what I can tell she's just a nice just shy girl," said Haurhi.

"Yeah, I guess Halina is kind of different from the rest of her family from what I've seen," said Kaoru. His brother shot him a glare.

"Just the same," Hikaru muttered, "Be careful of her. She's still a member of the family so you never know if she suddenly has a huge turn around of something. For all we know this whole innocent personality is just an act."

"Uh I think I'll take my chances," said Haruhi, "but thanks for the warning."

* * *

Halina lingered back behind Ruki and Iris as the three headed first to the principle's office.

Iris turned and looked at her.

"Halina, try and keep up okay?" she said sweetly with a smile. Halina was use to hearing that from brothers and sister, only a lot harsher and often fallowed with an insult. However hearing I from Iris didn't seem too harsh.

"Why did we bring her along?" Ruki whispered as she and Iris walked on with Halina still behind them, just a little bit closer.

"I thought it would be good for her self-esteem if she did something like this on her own," Iris explained, "I think she needs more confidence in herself and needs to be let out of her shell more."

"Hmm," said Ruki casting a glance back at Halina, "You may be right about that. Well with the way the club works may be she'll find it."

"I would hope so," said Iris, "I think Halina would shine a lot more if she came out."

"You know, may be you and her could try the big sister little sister thing a bit in the club as well if you're so bent on wanting to help her like that," Ruki suggested him.

"I heard Mori and Hunny are kind of the same way. That might now be a bad idea," said Iris, "We'll see how I works out."

"Sure," said Ruki right as they came to the principle's office and Ruki knocked at the door.

"Come in please," said the principle.

"Hello sir," said Ruki walking into the office with her club mates.

"Ah Miss Shario, what kind of embarrassing act did you cause a boy to do this time?" asked the principle.

"Nothing yet sir but we'll see what happens later" said Ruki. Iris cleared her throat.

"We're actually here because we were wondering something," she said, "I'm not sure if you heard or not but the three of us...,"

"Three?" asked the principle.

"Yes three," said Iris as she moved aside to revileHalina.

"Hello sir," she said timidly.

"Hello dear," said the principle, "Now what were you planning?"

"Oh right, we're forming a hostess club," said Ruki.

"Oh yes I've heard of that. Good for you girls," said the principle.

"Thank you," said Ruki, "With that said, would it be alright if we could hold a little concert to launch our club."

"A concert?" repeated the principle, "Well it depends on how big of a show you want to hold."

"Oh nothing too big sir I can assure you," Ruki insisted.

"Where are you having it?" asked the principle.

"Well that's the thing sir," Halina finally spoke up, "we don't have an idea in mind and we were wondering if you had a suggestion."

"Hmm," the principle stroke his long beard in thought, "Well I suppse if you wish you can hold it in the south garden. It has a nice grassy field so it shouldn't hurt much to set like stage and tables and chairs if you need them."

"Oh good, we'll use that then," said Ruki.

"May I ask who else is going to be members of this club?" asked the principle.

"Oh yes," said Ruki, "There's Natalie Mayson, MisakiSakuragi, and Haruhi Fujioka as our president."

"Miss Fujioka huh?" said the principle, "She's finally came out as a woman huh?"

"Yes she did," said Ruki.

"Well good for her," said the principle, "Well let me know how big this concert is going to be and I'll let you know if you have to cut back on anything and good luck with it."

"Thank you sir," said all three girls.

"Well that went great I think," said Ruki as the three left the office.

"Yeah, it's good to know the principle supports us with our new club," said Iris. She turned and looked back at Halina who was again lingering behind them. She stopped and let the girl catch up with her, "Are you excited about this Halina?"

"Uh sure," said Halina, "Sorry I wasn't so much help back there."

"Well it's okay," Iris said in a comforting tone, "You just need to try harder to come out of your shell."

"Much harder," Ruki said as she kept walking in front of them.

"I'm just so worthless," said Halina.

"Oh don't say that," said Ruki stopping in her tracks, "I mean you had the guts to say you wanted to be in this club and you were the one that suggested to us to go talk to the guy in the first place. You just need to find a motivation that'll help you get out of your shell."

"Thanks," said Halina.

"That reminds me," said Iris. "I should go check on that bird nest! You two want to come?"

"Pass," said Ruki walking off.

"I'd like to come but I'm afraid of heights," said Halian timidly. Iris smiled.

"There is another way you can see it," she said, leading Halina off. The two came to the top floor and Iris opened a small window.

"It's right there," Iris said pointing to the edge of the roof where Halina could easily see a mother bird resting on her eggs.

"Oh yeah I see it," said Halina. The bird gave off a small tweet.

"Oh no she's fine, she's a friend," said Iris.

"Can you understand what the bird's saying?" asked Halina.

"It's complicated," Iris explained.

"So how much longer until the eggs hatch?" asked Halina.

"I don't know, I guess whenever the birds are ready," sad Iris, "Just like I'm sure you'll come out of your shell when you're good and ready."

"That's not going to be easy," said Halina.

"Most things in life that worth aren't," said Iris, "Oh by the way, what would you say to the idea of us having a sort of big sister little sister act in addition to our other personas. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind that," said Halina, "I'm sure you could be an improvement over my other older sister."

"Excuse me?" said Akahele suddenly appearing.

"Akahela, what are you doing here?" asked Halina.

"Looking for you! I thought you were having a meeting not going off somewhere and bad mouthing me to one of my fellow class mates!" Akahele snapped, "How dare you bad mouth me! You are the one that is not the good sister! You never show me much merit! Did I or did I not tell you not to embarrass the family with this club."

"Hey why don't you back off!" Iris snapped back, "Maybe if you weren't always so busy berating your sister in public like this she wouldn't have said something like that! And for your information we were having a club meeting. We were talking to the principle about club activities we're hoping to perform! I just wanted to show her something nice, a bird's nest okay? So you can just chill out!"

Akaele kept her stern looking face however it was oblivious she was at a lost of words.

"Well then," she said finally, "If you're done and done with the meeting Halina we should really go home. You don't want to be get home late like the other night right?"

"Sure," said Halina.

"I'll see you tomorrow Halina," said Iris, "Hang in there sister."

"Thanks Sister," Halina responded with a small smile.

"Let's go!" Akahele demanded. It almost sounded like she jealous of Halina calling Iris sister. It amused her a bit. God knows Iris really made her feel better too standing up for her like that, something her real sister had never done before.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Hello everyone," Misaki greeted her fellow hostesses the next day, "Ruki, do you know where we're going to be holding our little concert?"

"Yeah, the principle said we can hold it in the south garden," said Ruki.

"Perfect," said Haruhi, "That'll work great."

"Yep that's a perfect place to set up a stage," said Misaki.

"Do you have a band?" asked Natalie.

"Hmm I have some options," said Misaki, "But it'll go better if you gusy know what songs you'd like use as your intro. We'll probably won't use the whole song but it'll be nice to have a theme song."

"I already know what I want to use," said Ruki with a smug look, "Oops I Did It Again by Brittney Spears."

"Oops I Did It Again," said Misaki pulling out her tablet and adding it to her list.

"Yeah that sounds like it'll fit you perfectly," said Natalie.

"You planning on playing your violin for your intro?" asked Haruhi.

"Nope," Natalie delcared, "I'm thinking about Thank You For The Venom by My Chemicla Romance."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that group or that song," said Haurhi.

"I have, it's pretty cool," said Halina softly. Natalie turned and looked at her.

"You've listen to something like that?" she asked in surprise. Halina blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"When I've had some alone time and no one's bothering me," she said still in a soft tone.

"Nice," said Natalie.

"What song do you want use Halina?" asked Misaki.

"Uh well if I'm going to be the innocent girl I was thinking I could use Beloved x Surviale by GERO. It's the opening song to this new anime I've been watching called Brothers' Conflict," said Halina.

"Oh yeah I've seen that show," said Ruki, "Man if I was in that situation, those stepbrothers wouldn't know what hit them."

"Uh-huh," said Misaki, "Anyway I'm sure I can get the rights to that song for you Halina. Anyone else?"

"I'd like You Found Me, by the Fray if that's alright," said Iris.

"Oh that'll be a good one!" said Misaki adding it.

"What about you Misaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I already know what I'll be doing," said Misaki, "I was thinking of using Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer. I do so love that song!"

"Makes sense," said Haruhi.

"That just leaves you President," said Misaki looking towards Haruhi.

"Uh I'm not really big into music so I'm not sure what song I'd wan to use," said Haruhi.

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Misaki, "I think we should consider using Reflections  from Disney's Mulan. I think it would work perfect for you."

"Sure, I can use that song if you think it's best. You are the music expert in all of this," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Misaki.

"I'm supre stoked about this!" said Ruki.

"What order are we going to be introduced in?" asked Iris.

"I would think if anything we should have Haruhi be last, sort of like the grant finally so to speak," said Ruki, "Which means I would have to be second to last naturally and before me I think Msiaki should go."

"And what about the rest of us?" asked Natalie.

"Hmm," said Ruki thinking, "I'm not so sure. I'm thinking since Iris-Sempai is the oldest we should have her go first, next would go Halina and then Natalie. That way we can also go in a certain order. We'll have a more out going hostesses type fallowed by a more cute and quite type. Does that makes sense?"

"In a way it does," Haruhi agreed.

"Um should we also consider wearing special clothes to this thing?" Halina asked.

"Special clothes?" asked Haruhi, "Like what?"

"Well if it's alright with all of you, you can come to one of my family's wearhoues and we can find some," Halina offered, "Unless of course you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Will you stop being so timid?!" Natalie ordered, "Honestly it's a good idea! You shouldn't have to worry about offending us or anything. If we couldn't do it we just simply let you know no big deal."

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Halina apologized bowing her head in shame.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Natalie said in a much nicer tone, "It's just I don't see why you have to be timid all the time. You seem like such a strong girl."

"Anyway," Misaki spoke up, "Natalie's right about this being a good idea Halina. We can make it a group trip to go pick out an outfit okay?"

"Okay," said Halina timidly.

"You're fine don't worry about it," Haruhi assured, "So why don't we wait in our class room after school for Iris-Sempai and then we can do what Halina suggested by going to her family's building to find some clothes?" The other hostesses nodded their heads.

'I hope Hikaru and Kaoru don't find out about this and get mad over the idea we're using Halian to supply our outfits instead of them,' she thought.

* * *

Haruhi did her best not to mention anything about through out the school day the twins wouldn't over react and try insisting that Halina was up to no good. Luckily the twins didn't seem interested in asking anything about the hostess club through out the day. Haruhi was statnig to think she was in the clear by the time the last bell rang. However her luck ran out when Hikaru and Kaoru both noticed none of the girls were leaving the class room.

"So what are you ladies up to?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh it's nothing," said Haruhi, "Just some hostesses stuff."

"Yeah just going to go get some clothes to wear at our concert," said Natalie.

'Don't mention Halina!' Haruhi thought desperately

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaoru.

"Halina's taking us to a place," said Misaki. Haruhi slapped her forehead as the twins both shouted.

"WHAT?!"

Both turned and glared at Halina who looked like she wanted to tuck her head into her dress and hide like a turtle. However Ruki was quick to jump up and run over in front of her.

"What's that matter boys?" she asked in a sweet innocent tone, "Can't we let our outfits be a surprise for you? If we went with you it wouldn't be."

"I suppose you're right," said Hikaru, "Well good luck. If you need some real help let us know."

"You're too sweet," said Ruki, "But you should really get going, bye-bye now."

"Sure," said Hikaru, "let's go Kaoru."

"Right," said Kaoru.

"Geez boys are so difficult sometimes," Ruki complained once the boys were gone. She turned and looked at Halina who still looked like she wanted to hide in a shell of sorts, "you okay?"

"Uh yeah," said Halina, "thank you."

"That was some quick thinking there Riki," said Natalie.

"Did you just call me Riki?" asked Ruki.

"Is that okay?" asked Natalie.

"No it's fine, it is my little nick name a lot of the boys and my little sister call me," said Ruki.

"Hi I'm here," said Iris finally walking into the room.

"Good we can get going then," said Haruhi.

* * *

Soon the girls were at big huge white warehouse. They walked in to find a huge display of dress dummies with different dresses. However there was no sight of another real person there.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Haruhi.

"This is more of storage house for extra clothes we don't have room for at the other buildings," said Halina.

"You mean they're like rejects?" asked Iris.

"Not exactly, it's just not sure if they're ready to be presented to the public or something. The reject warehouse is at another location," said Iris, "However I doubt they'll notice or care if we were to barrow any clothes from here."

"Well that's good to know," said Haruhi, "So Halina what should we wear?"

"Uh well um that is," Halina sputtered.

"Come on, you got to have some ideas," said Iris putting her arm around her.

"Well I do," said Halina walking off to random spot of the warehouse, "Iris-Sempai, how keen are you to the idea of wearing leopard spots?"

"Not made of real leopards I hope!" said Iris.

"Oh no, just the pattern," said Halina holding up a leopard pattern dress.

"Oh that does look cute," said Iris, "Sure I'll try that."

"Okay, changing rooms are off to the far right," said Halina pointing the way.

"Thanks," said Iris heading the way she pointed.

"Now Natalie," said Halina, "I'm thinking since you're the bad girl type you should try wearing something along the lines of this." She walked over to another dummy and pulled off a black mini skirt, a black tank-top, with a black jacket and a black cap. She also held up a pair of black knitting stockings.

"Oh that looks cute!" said Natalie, "I'll try that on right now!" She gathered up the clothes from Halina and headed to the changing rooms herself.

"Do you have something in mind for all us Halina?" asked Misaki.

"Well uh, how about this," said Halina walking over to another dummy. On it was a regular looking dark clue shirt that also had white cuffs and collar and a dark blue mini skirt as well. "Maybe you could wear this with some glasses or something?"

"Hmm," said Misaki, "That might work, thank you."

"Can I make a request on my outfit?" asked Ruki, "I want to wear something cute and fun with the color pink!"

"Something like this?" asked Halina showing Ruki an outfit with a pink plaid skirt and a t-shirt that was white with a rainbow on the front while the short sleeves and collar had a pink trim.

"It's like you read my mind!" said Ruki with delight, "Some of the guys coming to the show should show up wearing a diaper."

"Ewe!" moaned Haruhi.

"So what are you going to wearHalina?" Ruki asked real fast changing the subject.

"Oh I'm wearing that white sailor skirt and shirt over there," said Halina pointing to another dummy, "I figured it'd make me look really innocent."

"That could do it," Haruhi agreed.

"So that leaves Haruhi," said Ruki looking the girl over.

"Uh," said Halina looking around. She walked over to a dummy that was supporting a dress with a white lace koshered top and a golden looking skirt, "How about this Haruhi?"

"Oh that's cute," said Haruhi walking over to the dress.

"Do you want to try it on?" asked Halina.

"Yes of course," said Haruhi as she help take the dress off the dummy. The two and Ruki headed to the changing room and slipped into their dresses as well. When they came out they also found Iris, Natalie and Misaki already there as well. All six looked rather nice in their new clothes.

"Do they fit okay?" asked Halina.

"Yeah actually," said Iris, "They all seem to be a perfect fit."

"Good at least we won't have to do any serious alteration before the concert," said Misaki.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to barrow these clothes?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes, seeing them being used may get my family to come back to them and work on them some more," said Halina.

"Well okay if they're going to be okay with it," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Halina insisted

"Well in either case I'm proud of you the way you took charge in finding us our clothes," said Iris

"Yeah see you're not totally worthless after all huh?" said Ruki.

"Who said she was worthless?" asked Misaki.

"Whoever did is way off," said Natalie.

"Thank you," said Halina slightly blushing.

* * *

"Hey Halina," Natalie asked after the girls started to change back into their normal clothes. For some reason the two of them had finished first, "I'm curious, do you ever design clothes yourself?"

"Well I do but it's nothing I'd ever be willing to show to my family," said Halina.

"What is it?" asked Natalie, "Come on tell me tell me!"

"Well," said Halina as she pulled a notebook from her bag and slowly handed it to Natalie.

"What the heck?!" said Natalie glancing through it, "These are like Goth and hard metal rock outfits."

"I kind of like doing that sort of stuff," Halina admitted, "Plus in a way by designing them I can sort of spite my family even if I'd never dare try getting them made."

"You have the urge to spite your family too huh?" said Natalie.

"What?" asked Natalie.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking if you ever want to, I could see myself wearing some of these," said Natalie.

"Really?" said Halia.

"Oh yeah, you're really good," said Natalie

.'And god knows how much of a fit dear old Mother would through if she caught me in something like this!' Natalie thought smugly.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Haruhi walked among the garden during the set up for launch concert. It seemed a bit much for a mere club launch but then again if he's learn anything from her time at Ouran is these people here liked big and loud. If anything this was too little by their standards.

"Haruhi," said Ruki running up to her, "What are you doing out here? We should be getting change for this thing, come on!" She tugged at Haruhi's arm to pull her along.

"Sorry I was just watching to see if there as anything I could do to help get set up or not," said Haruhi.

"Relax Haruhi, that's what servants are for," said Ruki.

"Well I don't have servants," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Ruki, "Sorry."

"Did you find her Ruki?" Misaki asked walking up to the two of them.

"Yeah and I'm taking her to get change don't worry," said Ruki.

"Riki!" Ruki's sister Sachiko shouted running up to her.

"Hey Sachi what's up?" said Ruki running over and giving her sister a high five.

"Mom and Dad said I could come to your concert thing today, isn't that great?!" said Sachiko.

"Are you kidding? That is awesome!" said Ruki, "Hey Misaki!"

"Yes?" asked Misaki.

"Make sure my sister get's a front center seat okay? I want her to get have a great view of the show!" said Ruki.

"Of course," Misaki assured her, "I'll make it happen."

"I bet you'll be the best Ruki!" said Sachiko.

"Naturally," said Ruki giving her sister a high-five, "I have to go get changed now okay? You stay out of trouble. Or at the very least only get into the kind of trouble I'd get into."

"Can I come with you Riki?" asked Sachiko.

"Sure why not?" said Ruki taking her sister's hand and leading her off.

"Wow Ruki really seems to like her sister huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Misaki. She sort of wished she could have that kind of bond with her little sister. Why couldn't she?

* * *

"There we go," said Halina as she zipped up Iris's dress, "You're looking great."

"Thanks," said Iris admiring herself in the mirror, "I normally don't like wearing any animal printed clothes but this, this I got to admit I like."

"Thanks," said Halina, "My mother wasn't sure if just the pattern itself would be a good idea."

"Are any of your family coming to this thing?" Natalie asked as she put on her jacket.

"I think my sister and brothers should be attending," said Halina. Both Natalie and Iris noticed her shudder at the thought, "My parents however can't make it."

"Neither can my mother," said Iris "I don't know if my brother was planning on coming or not."

"I made sure to really invite my mother," said Natalie.

"Oh that sounds sweet," said Halina.

'Oh yeah, it'll be so sweet to see the look on Mother's face when I come out looking like this!' thought Natalie as she put her cap on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Sachiko, you just wait here and I'll come out in the outfit I'll be wearing for my big revile!" Ruki said suddenly coming into the room.

"Sure, I can't wait to see it!" said Sachiko.

"Who's that?" asked Natalie.

"This is my little sister Sachiko," said Ruki, "Now just wait here okay?"

"Sure thing Riki," said Sachiko as her sister skipped away.

"Well she seems sweet," said Iris.

"Yeah but I bet she's a real terror like her sister," said Natalie.

"I wish I was a much of a terror as Riki!" said Sachiko, "She's awesome!"

"You must really like her huh?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said Sachiko.

"Well Sachiko, what do you think?" asked Ruki running out of the changing area in her outfit, "Think I'll be able to get the boys' attention with this?"

"You're going to start a riot in that outfit Riki!" said Sachiko.

'I wish my sister liked me as much as Ruki's sister did," Misaki thought.

'Why can't me and my sister get along the same way Ruki and her sister do?' Halina thought.

"Come on Haruhi, we'll have to go get changed ourselves," said Misaki tugging Haruhi towards the changing area. The two soon came out in their outfits as well. Misaki even had a pair of glasses on her face.

"Oh good you went with the glasses," said Ruki.

"Just this one time," said Misaki, "I'm starting to have other second thoughts about the hard worker type. Maybe I should do more with possibly a rock start or something."

"Oh come on, this is so much cuter!" said Ruki, "Besides we already have it set up for you to be the worker for the revile right?"

"Maybe we can try to change it later down the road," Haruhi suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," said Misaki.

"Hello, everyone decent?" Tamaki suddenly said from the door.

"No we're al naked get out!" Ruki suddenly shouted.

"Oh sorry!" said Tamaki suddenly slam shut.

"Tamaki,," said Haruhi opening the door for him where she saw Tamaki and the rest of the hosts standing there, "Come on in guys."Hunny was quick to shove Tamaki aside and run over to Haruhi.

"You look so cute Haru-Chan," he said taking her hand gently.

"Thank you," said Haruhi moving aside to let the guys into the room.

"You're all looking amazing!" said Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Misaki.

'He's still a loser for waiting his talents,' she thought.

"We just came to wish you all good luck today with your concert. We're really excited about it," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "I hope you guys have a good time."

"Just so you know, there are seats saved in the front for the six of you," said Misaki.

"Oh thank you very much my dear lady," said Kyoya, "Well shall go take our seats and eagerly wait for the show."

"Go with them too Sachiko," said Ruki, "I'll make sure to find you after the show."

"Sure thing Riki," said Sachiko.

"Hey can you guys take my sister with you?" Ruki called out to the hosts.

"Huh, oh sure," said Hikaru.

"Should I try to see if I can make a fool of them like you do?" Sachiko whispered to her sister.

"Go right ahead," Ruki whispered with a wink.

"So you're Ruki's sister huh?" asked Hikaru as Sachiko walked with the hosts to the garden.

"Yep and I love Riki a lot!" said Sachiko.

"You're not weird like her are you?" asked Hikaru.

"You think Riki's weird?" asked Sachiko. She started to "cry" a little, "My sister's not weird! Why do you have to say something so mean about her?!"

"Hikaru, why don't you leave this poor little girl alone!" said Tamaki running to Sachiko and putting his arms around her in a protective manner.

"He said something mean about my sister!" said Sachiko.

"Oh Hikaru, do you always have to be so mean?!" said Tamaki, "Don't worry sweet dear! I won't let him be so mean to you!"

"Thank you good prince," said Sachiko walking off with Tamaki.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely her sister," said Hikaru rolling his eyes.

* * *

When the hosts and Sachiko got to the garden they found a good portions of the seats had already been taken up, including a bunch in the front row by a least one or more members of the hostesses' families. Natalie's mother, Halina's brothers and sister, Iris's brother, and all of Misaki's family with her mother, father and little sister.

"I hope Misaki knows what she's doing with this," said Mr. Sakuragi, "This is her chance to prove she handle the responsibilities that comes with running such a huge recording studio." He was so busy going over notes and figures that he didn't seem to notice let along care that Oliver, Iris's brother, was sitting next to him watching him intently.

'You mean to tell me, Iris has been hanging out with the daughter of the owner Mel-Say records and she didn't tell me?' Oliver thought, 'I'm going to kill her!'

'I'm sure she'll do fine," said Mrs. Sakuragi, "What do you think Airi?"

"I think Misaki is great," said Airi softly.

"I too am feeling worried over the idea that my daughter might embarrassed me," muttered Mrs. Mayson, "My Natalie is nothing but an embarrassment."

"Same would go for our sister," said Akahele sitting next to the woman, "she's even helped them find the outfits they're wearing for this thing."

"Oh dear," moaned Mrs. Mayson rubbing her face, "I can only imagine what she's going to come out in!"

"Hey guys, check it out," Akoni whispered nudging his brothers and nodding to where the hosts were taking their seats.

"Are those the Hitachiin twins?" said Akuma.

"Ugh, what are they doing here?" asked Ain.

"They're in the host club," said Akahele, "No doubt the hostesses invited them to see the show."

"Ugh, Halina's in a club that affiliates with the club those two losers are in?" said Akuma, "What was she thinking?"

"They're two different clubs. I'm sure she won't be among them too much," said Akahele.

Her three brothers however kept looking at the Hitachiin twins with disgust.

"Oh great, Halina's siblings are here," said Hikaru, "Goody."

"I thought I felt a chill in the air," said Kaoru.

"Now, now let's keep the peace for now," said Kyoya.

"For now," the twins agreed. Just then the lights to the stage turned off.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," said a deep booming voice, "Welcome to the Launch of The Ouran High School Hostesses club!" The lights came up with a band playing, loud and catchy song.

Behind the stage the hostesses all stood listening to the song they were playing.

"That song's pretty catchy, what is it?" asked Natalie.

"1000% Love,"  said Misaki.

"Oh isn't that song from that one anime Uta No Prince Sama?" asked Ruki, "I love that show."

"I like it too," said Misaki, "I figured it'd be a good song to really start the show."

"Thank you very much!" said the lead singer of the group, "And now we're going to start what you're all here to see, your new hostesses. So let's get started with your first hostesses, your wild and adventurous hostess Iris Devora!"

The band struck up Iris's song along with a big photo of Iris.

* * *

"When do I go out on again?" asked Iris.

"Towards the end," said Misaki, "Wait for it, now!" Iris ran up and on to the stage.

"Hello, I am Iris Devora, your wild and adventurous hostesses I look forward to entertaining you!" she said. Everyone applauded for her. However among the crowd she happened to see her brother sulking in his seat.

"You are dead," he mouthed.

'Oh brother,' Iris thought, 'He must have found out about Misaki and her family.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Iris Devora!" said the lead singer as Iris came down off the stage, "And now ladies and gentlemen, we are happy to play our intro song for your next hostess. Your sweet and innocent hostesses Halina Kapule." The band started up Halina's song.

"Is that a song from an anime?" asked Ain.

"That's her intro song for real?" asked Akoni.

"It's not that bad of a song," said Kaoru called down to them.

"Who asked you Hitachiin?" said Akuma. Just then his sister threw her arm out in front of the three of her brothers.

"Let's keep the peace boys. We'll discuss her poor choice in song afterwards," she said right as Halina came out on stage.

"Hello everyone," she said trying hard to sound confident.

"Speak up!" she heard one of her brothers shout.

"Hello everyone, I'm Halina Kapule your sweet and innocent type," Halina said louder.

"More like the quiet mouse type," said another brother.

"Hey shut-up!" Kaoru shouted at the boys, "You're ruining the show for the rest of us!"

"Did we ask you for your opinion Hitachiin?" said the last brother.

"Be quiet!" Akahele ordered, "he's right we're ruining the concert and Halina's introduction! Sorry Halina."

"Uh it's okay," said Halina, "So like I said I'm the sweet and innocent type and I look forward to entertaining you."

The people all still clapped for her.

* * *

Halina came down off the stage with a red face.

"Why did they have to do that? I am so embarrassed," she said looking upset.

"Oh don't worry about it," said Iris.

"At least you had Kaoru and your sister standing up for you," said Haruhi.

"Still I probably had the most embarrassing intro out of all of us," said Halina.

"Oh I don't know," said Natalie as she adjusted her hat, "Something tells me that after I go on, everyone's going to have something else to talk about."

'And that includes you Mother!' she thought with glee.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Kaoru what were you thinking standing up for that girl?" Hikaru whispered to his brother, "She's one of them after all."

"Didn't you hear the way her brothers were insulting her? Someone needed to stand up for her!" insisted Kaoru. "They were ruining the whole show for everyone."

"I know but still," said Hikaru.

"What does that Hitachiin twin think he was going yelling at us like that?" Ain muttered bitterly.

"Actually he was in more of the right then you three all were!" snarled Akahele, "The three of you were acting most disrespectful! That was your sister for goodness sake! Don't think Mother and Father won't be hearing about this! They'll be most displeased!" Her three brothers slouched a bit sulking.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, now for our next hostesses, please help us welcoming your bad girl hostesses Natalie Mayson!"

"Bad girl?" said Mrs. Mayson as Natalie's song, Thank You for the Venom started to play. "This is the song Natalie chose to introduce herself?!" She turned white when she saw Natalie's picture come down in her full bad girl outfit."

"And now here she is, Natalie Mayson!" At that Natalie strutted on to the stage with her hands on her hips looking really smug.

"Hey there big boys!" she said, "I'm Natalie the bad girl you know you want to get close to!"

At that her mother screamed in horror.

"Natalie!" she shouted jumping up, "You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home!"

"Yeah I bet we are," said Natalie, "but you know most of us bad girls don't really care!" Her mother gasped at her daughter's response and looked like she was going to faint. Kyoya quickly took her hand and sat her back down.

"There-there madam," he said gently patting her hand, "this is all just an act. I'm sure your daughter has not taken on a real bad girl persona in real life."

"Mr. Ohtori?" said Mrs. Mayson, "You think so?"

"Come now, would a daughter of yours really be like that in real life?" said Kyoya. Natalie could see her mother give off a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Ohtori," she said.

'Yeah thanks a lot Kyoya-Sempai,' thought Natalie disappointed that she hadn't succeeded in really getting under her mother's skin.

She walked off stage in a slight huff.

"What are you upset about?" asked Iris.

"Nothing, I doubt you'd understand," said Natalie. She smiled at Halina. "I bet I got people thinking about something other than you huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Halina, "Thanks for that."

* * *

"When do you think Misaki is coming on?" Mr. Sakuragi whispered over to his wife, "I'm very anxious to hear what song she used to introduce herself."

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's our pleasure to introduce your cute worker type Misaki Sakuragi!"

"Cute worker type?" said her father in slight surprise, "Why not a musician type or something?"

"Maybe she thought she should try something new since she is going to be doing most of the work for the company one day," said her mother as the band started to play Disconnected. "Hmm that's not a bad choice of a song don't you think dear?" she asked her husband.

"I suppose," said Misaki's father.

"And now here she is, your cute worker, Misaki Sakuragi!"

"Excuse me ladies," said Misaki making sure to adjusted her glasses a bit before running out on to the stage.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I am your cute business type Misakie Sakuragi. I look forward to spending time with you in a nice orderly manner so that we can enjoy it to the fullest." She glanced at her parents trying to see what they thought of her. The two looked like they couldn't decide on if they liked her choice of character or not. However they were at least clapping for her.

"Interesting choice in outfit wouldn't you say?" her father whispered.

"I think she's pretty," said Airi.

"Quite Airi," said both her parents.

"She kind of reminds me of you Kyoya," Tamaki said to his friend who was still trying to comfort Mrs. Mayson, "Is it wrong I find that somewhat attractive?" Kyoya turned and looked at Tamaki a bit uneasy.

"Yes a little," he said moving a little bit away from Tamaki just to be on the safe side.

"Alright let's hear it for the your cute businesses type Misaki Sakuragi!" said the band leader one more time as Misaki blew a kiss and walked off the stage.

"'Nice job Misaki!" said Iris giving her a high five.

"Thank you," said Misaki smiling.

'I hope my parents were pleased,' she thought.

"Now let's keep this thing rolling with our intro to our next hostesses, the fun girl type, and VP of the hostess club Ruki Shairo!"

"Yeah Riki!" Sachiko shouted jumping up right as Oops I did it again started to play.

"Sit down," said Hikaru.

"Hell no! I'm going to cheer for my sister!" said Sachiko.

"Little girls shouldn't say that word," said Hikaru.

"What word?" asked Sachiko.

"You know that H word," said Hikaru.

"What H word?" asked Sachiko.

"Come on now you know it," said Hikaru.

"No come on say it," Sachiko insisted.

"Hell," said Hikaru finally.

"Ha made you say it!" Sachiko teased. Hikaru rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"You are a regular _hell_ raiser aren't you?" he said.

"I learn from the best!" said Sachiko right as the song stopped and Ruki came out on stage.

"Hi everyone!" she said sounding all cheerful, "I'm Ruki Shario your cute fun type. Anyone want to have some fun?"

A few of the boys in the audience cheered.

"That's despicable!" said Hikaru, "there's some perverts at this school!"

"Are you jealous?" asked Sachiko.

"No!" Hikaru insited.

"I also look forward to possibly serving and leading the club under our grand leader aka the natural type Haruhi Fujioka!" said Ruki.

"Why don't we go ahead and introduce that fine little lady," said the leader of the band as he started to play Reflections.

"That wasn't embarrassing or anything was it Haruhi?" Ruki asked as she came down off stage.

"Even if it was it wouldn't really matter to you now would it?" said Haruhi.

"I suppose not," said Ruki.

"Well in either case it wasn't," Haruhi assured her.

"Good," said Ruki.

"And now here she is, the girl you know you love already, Miss Haruhi Fujioka the natural and president of your Ouran High school Hostess club!"

Haruhi slowly walked on to the stage.

"Uh hello," she said, "Many of you already know me but as a boy. I can assure I am a true girl who was actually mistaken for a boy when I first came here. However due to my upbringing I assumed it didn't matter if anyone knew what I really was. However now I feel the need to come out as a girl both for myself and as a request of my new club mates who really want me to lead them with the hostesses club. I hope you can all forgive me for keeping me gender a secret and still come and enjoy our hostess club."

At that everyone stared clapping again. No one seemed to be too mad over Haruhi coming out as a girl. Haruhi was a bit surprised that no one was looking at her with disgust or trying to yell at her to get off the stage.

"Thank you all for coming," Ruki said as she joined Haruhi on stage along with the different hostesses still in their costumes, "and please continue to enjoy our concert and the refreshments provided. All of us hostesses will be mingling among the guests for you to meet with and get to know better."

"Would you gentlemen care to send us off?" Misaki asked.

"Gladly," said the leader as he started up a new song, Maji LOVE 2000% also from the anime Uta No Prince Sama.

"Is there a theme going on here?" asked Natalie.

"Well what can I say? That show has a lot of interesting songs," said Misaki as the hostesses all walked off stage and started mingling with some of the guests who were now either talking among themselves, helping themselves to some refreshments or enjoying some of the other songs the band was playing.

* * *

"Mr. Hitachiin," said Akahele walking up to Kaoru, "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for my sister during her introduction and apologize for my brothers' rude behavior. They can be somewhat a nuisance from time to time."

"Yeah I know what that's like," said Kaoru.

"Well in either case thank you," said Akahele, "I am surprised you showed up to this."

"Well of us hosts showed up to show our support. I mean we are going to be working close since we're going to be sharing a club room together."

"Oh are you?!" said Akahele suddenly loosing her calm cool composure, "I did not realize you were going to be working so close with my sister."

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Kaoru.

"It depends," said Akahele walking off with an obvious air of dissatisfaction.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Riki, Riki!" Sachiko running up to her sister.

"Hey you!" said Ruki giving her sister a double high-five, "What'd ya think of your sister?"

"You were the best up there! You rock!" said Sachiko.

"No you rock! I heard you cheering!" said Ruki.

"She's a lot of like you that's for sure," said Hikaru walking up behind her.

"I know, that's what I like about her!" said Ruki throwing her arm around her little sister, "Thanks for looking after her during the show by the way."

"Sure anytime, she's kind of amusing," said Hikaru smirking at the little girl.

"You're a lot of fun too," said Sachiko, "One of _hell_ of a fun guy!"

"Come Kid, let's get something to eat and see if we can't get some of these loosers to wet themselves over our obvious hotness," said Ruki leading her sister off.

"So did you give that guy some hell?" she asked once they were out of ear shot of Hikaru.

"Oh yeah, but not as good as you would have," said Sachiko.

"Eh don't sweat it," said Ruki.

"He's cute though don't you think?" asked Sachiko. Ruki looked back at Hikaru who was moving towards his brother.

"I guess in an amusing kind of way," she admitted.

* * *

Natalie was walking around the different guests when she saw her mother sitting with Kyoya still be tended to by the man.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked scarcasticly.

"What, why?" her mother asked over and over again.

"Why what Mom?" asked Natalie.

"Why did you have to go with this bad girl thing? Did you not stop to think how this would affect me?" asked her mother.

"Yes it's all about you isn't it Mother?" muttered Natalie.

"Mrs. Mayson I keep telling you I'm sure your daughter is just putting on an act. She's not like this at all," said Kyoya calmly.

'What do you know?' Natalie thought.

"Why don't I go get you some water huh Mom?" she offered still a bit annoyed as she walked off to the table.

"Just so you know, I only told your mother those things to calm her down," she heard Kyoya say coming up behind her.

"What?" she said turning around.

"Your mother looked like she was about to faint so I merely tried to help calm her down a bit," Kyoya told her, "It wouldn't do your concert any good to have a medical emergency happen."

"I wouldn't care if she fainted," said Natalie.

"Yes I could imagine," said Kyoya.

"Hmm?" said Natalie.

"Well I did do some more research on you and the other hostesses to know who exactly who would be working with Haruhi, seeing as how she's my friends and all," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Natalie, "So what did you find out?"

"Well I know a bit more about your family life including your father," said Kyoya.

"Oh you know about that huh?" muttered Natalie.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything. I'm not one for gossip after all," Kyoya assured her.

"I don't care," said Natalie, "So even now knowing the whole truth, are you still thinking you'd want to have my family's company merge with your family's?"

"Well there's still benefits to having connection to the buinesses," said Kyoya.

"Well good for you then," said Natalie.

* * *

"Misaki," Misaki heard her father calling out.

"Oh hi Dad, Mom," said Misaki.

"Hi Missy," said Airi.

"Oh hi Airi," said Misaki, "So Dad, Mom what did you think? I help coordinate most of it."

"Good work," her father praised, "You did me proud. I am a little curious about your choice of character for this club, and that outfit."

"Well I kind of like it," said Misaki.

"Well in either case, you did do good today," said her mother, "I think we did well in allowing you to join after all. But just the same don't let it damper your work with the recording studio dear."

"Of course it won't Mom, not with the tablet you gave me," Misaki assured her parents.

"Good," said her father, "Now you should be going off and meet with your guests like you're suppose to be doing.

"Right, I'll see you later Mom, Dad," said Misaki.

"Bye Missy," said Airi.

"Huh, oh yeah bye Airi," said Misaki as she walked off. She could feel her heart sinking a bit over neglecting her the way she did.

"Misaki!" Tamaki shouted running up to her.

"Oh hi Tamaki-Sempai," said Misaki slightly startled.

"I just wanted to say how impressed I was with your performance and everything," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Sempai," said Misaki, "It was a lot of hard work but I like to think we pulled it off rather well."

"Oh yes, I wish I had thought of something like this when we launched the host club!" said Tamaki, "you know I bet you and Kyoya could come up with some great ideas for combined host and hostesses days together."

"Oh that might be a good idea Sempai," said Misaki smiling. She shifted her eyes back and forth suddenly feeling awkward at being in Tamaki's presence for some weird reason.

"I should go and meet with some of the other guests!" she said hurrying off.

"Right, don't want to neglect your hostesses duties after all," said Tamaki.

"Miss Sakuragi," Iris's brother Oliver suddenly said coming over to her, "I don't know if my worthless sister happened to mention me or not but I happen to be Oliver Devora and I too have a really popular band."

"Oh that's nice to know," said Misaki.

"My band's actually really good," said Oliver, "Maybe we could play with you sometime."

"Oh don't bother her Ollie," said Iris walking over to Misaki, "She's not here for your benefit. Don't worry about my brother Misaki."

"Can we talk?!" snapped her brother dragging her off, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"What?" asked Iris.

"Get in league with the daughter of the owners of Mel-Say records and not put me up?!" asked Oliver.

"I'm not your meal ticket!" said Iris, "And I'm not about to exploit Misaki just for your benefit!"

"Some sister you are!" said Oliver.

"Something wrong?" asked Mori coming up behind Iris.

"Oh no, Iris, my brother was just leaving," said Iris pushing him away.

"Fine," said Oliver walking off.

"Hmm," Mori said watching the boy walk of.

"Mori it's okay really," said Iris, "He's just my brother and you know how they are."

"Yeah," said Mori, "Good job by the way."

"Oh thank you," said Iris blushing, "Uh by the way, where's Hunny?"

"Hmm," said Mori looking around. It did appear as if though his cousin had eluded him.

* * *

"Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi saw Hunny waving to her from behind the stage.

"Hi Hunny-Sempai, what are you doing back here?" asked Haruhi.

"I found a more secluded place to enjoy my cake," said Hunny, "here want a bite?" He offered her up piece on his fork.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi, letting him feed her, "Mmm this was good."

"I think you did good with this concert Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "I'm so excited for you with this."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"I'm also happy that we're going to be sharing a room so we can keep seeing each other," said Hunny.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a bit better too," said Haruhi, "I like that I can still see you and the others like I have before."

She was surprised when Hunny suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Hmm?" Hunny managed to get out as Hunny kissed her.

"Sorry but I've been wanting to do that or a long time," said Hunny with his cute face.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Has anyone seen Haruhi recently?" asked Misaki asked walking around.

"No not recently," said Natalie.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since we came out to mingle with everyone," said Ruki.

"Iris-Sempai," Misaki called out, "Have you seen Haruhi?"

"No afraid I haven't," said Iris.

"Halina, have you seen Haruhi?" Ruki called over to the other member.

"Uh no I haven't," said Halina timidly.

"Where did she go?" asked Misaki looking around.

"Mori, you haven't seen Haruhi by chance have you?" Iris asked the big host.

"No," said Mori, "Or Mitskuni."

"You mean Hunny?" said Iris, "yeah I haven't seen him around either. Where do you think he went to?"

"Hmm," said Mori looking around, "I'll find him."

"Then will you look for Haruhi?" asked Iris.

"Yeah," Mori promised.

* * *

Haruhi and Hunny sat behind the stage continuing to kiss. Surprising Hunny had even gone and abounded his cake to focus more on the kiss.

"Sempai," Haruhi said finally pulling away.

"Something wrong Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny not letting her pull too far away from him.

"I just, should we really be doing this now?" asked Haruhi, "Don't you think we should be among the guests, or at the very least I should be since this is my club's event?"

"Let your other club mates handle it," said Hunny, "You already know how to entertain guests. This is a good chance to see if they can handle the entertainment for a bit on their own seeing as how they're going to have to do it when the club actually starts running." He pulled her back into a kiss before she could protest again. Not that she was too anxious to protest at the moment. She was enjoying the kiss very much.

"You look really cute in that dress by the way Haru-Chan," Hunny said when he stopped to catch is breath.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Halina helped picked it out."

"She's really smart," said Hunny.

* * *

"Hey Halina," Kaoru called out when he saw the young girl wandering around.

"Oh hi Kaoru," said Halina, "You haven't seen Haruhi around have you?"

"Uh no," said Kaoru, "But I can help you look."

"Thank you," said Halina as the two walked around.

"I just wanted to say that I thought it was rather pathetic what your brothers did during your portion of the show. I rather enjoyed it aside from their bantering," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Halina.

"You know, I realize we're suppose to be rivals and all but I never saw kind of like that. Ever since I started saw you at those fashion shows and conventions my family was also attending you always seemed different from the rest of your family. You seem more like someone who I could actually deal with even as a rival. Mom has her fair share of rivals but for some reasons she's also friends with them. However, your family don't seemed to be friendly type. No offence or anything," said Kaoru.

"None taken," said Halina, "I always envy watching you guys Your mom makes fashion look like fun rather than hard serious work. And I never saw you as a rival either personally. If anything I want to be more like you and your family when it comes to fashion. Of course my family thinks that kind of thinking is kind of ridiculous."

"Hmm well you never know, things are meant to change right?" said Kaoru, "Speaking of fashion did you design the clothes all the girls are wearing?"

"Not exactly, they're kind of rough ideas my family wasn't sure they could get to work but didn't want to give up so easily. So they put them in storage until they could come back to it and improve it," Halina explained.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea," said Kaoru, "Do you think you could improve them?"

"I don't know," said Halin, "They're not really my style. I've been kind of looking into designing punk and Goth type clothes."

"Oh that sounds kind of sexy actually," said Kaoru, "If done right." He stopped when he heard a moan and turned to fallow it, "and speaking of sexy."

"What?" said Halina as she turned to see Hunny and Haruhi kissing behind the stage, "Oh, that's where she's been. We should leave them alone don't you think?"

"Uh well, can't we do something else like cause problems for them?" asked Kaoru.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Halina.

"You're too sweet you know that?" said Kaoru.

"I think we're too late anyway," said Halina as she saw Mori and Iris come around the other side of the stage.

* * *

"Mori are you sure you know where you're going" Iris asked as she followed him around the back of the stage.

"Yeah," said Mori. He stopped when he saw his cousin caught up with kissing Haruhi.

"Oh my," said Iris, "Uh well, what should we do?"

"Mmm?" said Haruhi pulling away, "Oh Iris-Sempai, Mori-Sempai!"

"Hi sorry," said Iris, "Everyone's wondering where you are."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I'm sure Haru-Chan's not missed that much," said Hunny, "now could you please give us a moment?"

"Uh Hunny?" said Haruhi pointing over Hunny's shoulder where Kaoru and Halina were standing.

"Oh no she saw us!" said Halina.

"Oh darn it!" said Hunny mad. At that Kaoru pulled Halina behind him.

"You were right, we should have left when we had the chance!" he said.

"All I wanted was some alone time with Haru-Chan!" said Hunny as he stood up and help Haruhi to stand as well.

"We're sorry Sempai," said Halina, "But everyone was wondering where Haruhi was."

"I told you I should have gone back to see how everyone was doing," said Haruhi. She picked up Hunny's cake, "Here, I know it's not the same but...,"

"It's nice that you care at least Haru-Chan," said Hunny taking the cake. He gave her another kiss before he returned to consuming his cake.

"Let's get back to the others," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, where have you been?" asked Natalie.

"She was just getting some alone time is all," Iris answered for her, "Right Halina?"

"Right exactly," said Halina.

"Sorry, I should have said something," said Haruhi.

"Nah, it's no big deal," said Natalie, "I was thinking of sneaking away to get some alone time too."

"Well it's getting late isn't it? Most of the gusts have already gone for the day," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah this whole thing is about over," said Misaki.

"How did we do?" asked Ruki.

"We did good," said Misaki, "I already have man boys saying they'll be coming to the club come Monday when we officially start."

"Nice," said Natalie.

"Do you need some help tearing things down?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry about that Haruhi. The staff can help with that," said Misaki.

"Oh well okay, I guess I'll just go home then," said Haruhi.

"Oh hang on Haruhi, maybe one of us can give you a ride home," Misaki offered.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Well to be honest I kind of want to meet your father," said Misaki, "I heard a rumor he's a cross-dresser."

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Oh I heard the rumor too," said Ruki, "I want to meet your dad as well!"

"Why don't we just all go? We might as well introduce ourselves to this guy since we're going to be working with his daughter and she's already got to meet some of our families," said Misaki.

"Uh I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Haruhi.

"Yeah we don't want to be rude and intrude on Haruhi's home," said Halina.

"We wouldn't really be intruding," said Natalie, "We'd just be dropping in and saying hello, nothing more."

"You know what just come along," said Haruhi, "We might as well get this all over with."

* * *

"Wow Haruhi, I didn't think you had such a big house Haruhi," said Halina when the hostesses arrived Haruhi's apartment.

"Well my actual home is only one of the units inside here," said Haruhi, "This way."

The hostesses followed after her up the stairs and over to her unit.

"Hey Dad, are you here?" Haruih asked coming in, "My new club mates from the hostess club is here. They wanted to meet you."

"Oh did they?" said Ranka running into the kitchen in full drag. All the girls looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wow, so it is true!" said Natalie.

"Dad, this is Natalie Mayson, Misaki Sakuragi, Ruki Shario, Halina Kapule and Iris Devora," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes I know all about them already," said Ranka.

"You did how?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya was nice enough to send me some info on all of them," said Ranka.

"Of course he did," said Haruhi.

"Well could have done that ourselves," said Misaki walking over and shaking Ranka's hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

"Like wise," said Ranka, "You all seem like such nice ladies. Who's the genius who dressed my Haruhi like this?"

"That would be me," said Halina timidly.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Ranka actually hugging the girl, "You've helped my little girl actually look like the cute girl she is!"

"Uh you're welcome?" said Halina startled by the sudden hug by the cross-dresser.

"You must make sure you get her to dress more like that epecailly now that she can finally be the cute little girl I created!" said Ranka holding Halina tighter.

"Dad let her go," said Haruhi.

"Oh fine," said Ranka letting the girl free from his grip. Halina looked a bit disturbed.

"You're uh friendly sir," she said.

"Oh thank you," said Ranka, "Please know, you girls are welcome here anytime!"

"That's real nice of you sir," said Natalie looking around the small apartment. To her it almost seem liked a haven away from her own home and her stupid mother whom she was not looking forward in going home to see. God only knows what her mother was going say about her bad girl character she was planning to do for the hostess club.

"Okay, time to go home," said Misaki ushering the girls away, "we said we were just going to stay here long enough to meet Mr. Fujioka and that's what we're going to do. We should let them be."

"Fine," said Ruki, "You are no fun you know that?"

"It was nice meeting you sir," said Iris, "Pherhalps sometime I can invite you to my home to meet my mother."

"Oh that would be sweet," said Ranka.

"Well maybe we can all work out a dinner event where you can meet all of our parents," said Misaki.

"Oh that would be nice," said Ranka, "Bye for now."

"Bye," said the rest of the hostesses as they all finally left the apartment.

"Well those are some interesting girls," said Ranka shutting the door.

"Oh yeah real interesting," said Haruhi.

"So tell me, how did the concert go?" asked Ranka.

"Oh there was a little snag with Halina and her brothers and Natalie and her mother. But other than that it went good," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm sure am glad you won't be around those perverted boys who are always trying to make a move on you!" said Ranka.

"Uh, about that," said Haruhi, "What would you say if one of them did actually make a move on me?"

"That Perverted King!" Ranka shouted, "The next time I'm turning him into a QUEEN! And then I'm going to kill him!"

"No Dad no, it wasn't Tamaki-Sempai!" Haruhi quickly said coming to Tamaki's defense, "It was Hunny-Sempai!"

"Huh?" said Ranka, "Mitskuni, that cute adorable one?"

"Yeah he kissed me," said Haruhi. Ranka's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Kiss?" he said, "He_ kissed_ you?"

"Dad," said Haruhi annoyed.

"Oh god it's happening. I had thought that with you being in a hostess club I could avoid this but no, no I'm not that lucky! Instead I have to endure the notion that my little girl is growing up and into," Ranak had to gulp before he uttered the last word, "Boys! Oh well, at least it's not that perverted king! But tell me this Hauhi, are you starting to like him too?"

"Yeah in a weird way I am," said Haruhi, "Even if he wasn't starting to get taller and less child like, I think I am really starting to liking him."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Ranka cheered, "Sad but sweet."

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Haruhi was up early the next morning to get a good start on chores and see if she could do some grocery shopping.

However before she could do anything really constrictive her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning Haruhi," said Ruki.

"Uh hi Ruki," said Haruhi.

"Can I call for a club meeting?" asked Ruki.

"A club meeting?" asked Haruhi, "But Ruki we don't have school today."

"Oh I know," said Ruki, "We can just meet at my place. I want to talk about club come Monday."

"What about it?" asked Haruhi.

"I think we should do a cosplay for our first day," said Ruki.

"Cosplay, what would we cosplay as?" asked Haruhi. She paused however as a thought accorded to her, "You have something in mind don't you?" She could hear laughing on the other end.

"Yeah," she said with confidence.

"Well okay fine we can have a meeting," said Haruhi.

"Good, I'll call the other girls and tell them I have your permission to have the meeting," said Ruki, "I'll send a car to your place to pick you up."

"Fine," said Haruhi.

* * *

30 minutes later there was knock at her door.

"Hello Miss Fujioka," said the man at the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me," said Haruhi as she walked out.

She soon found herself in front of a big house that looked like a palace in its own right.

The driver was even nice enough to escort her to the door and open the door for he .

"Just fallow the left hall until you come to the conservatory. I believe the other girls should already be here," he said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi walking the way the driver had instructed. When she came to the conservatory she found the other girls were already there. Misaki had her tablet our along with her headphones listening to something. Halina was with her hands in her lap looking timid and trying not to cause a scene. Iris was walking around whistling causing a bird to come down to her hand. She gently stroke it before letting it go and whistling again to make another bird come instead. Natalie was sulking in her seat, not looking too happy. Ruki was sitting in the center looking really happy.

"Haruhi, you better have a good reason for dragging us here on a none school day!" snapped Natalie.

"Ask Ruki," said Harui, "She's the one who called begging to have this meeting."

"Well I had an idea for Monday," said Ruki, "I think we should do a cosplay day!"

"A cosplay already?" asked Iris.

"Might as well give the guys some eye candy," said Ruki.

"And you said you have an idea already?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, I'm thinking anime girl school uniforms," said Ruki.

"Huh?" said Halina.

"I say we should all dress in school uniforms from different anime," Ruki explained.

"Oh I'm liking that!" Misaki sang.

"Glad you approve Misaki," said Ruki.

"Yes just give to me!" Misaki kept singing.

"Huh?" said Iris at Misaki's comment.

"I don't think she's listening," said Haruhi, "I think she's listening to her music."

"Hey," said Natalie as she reached over and pulled the headphones off Misaki's head.

"What?" asked Misaki coming back to reality, "Oh sorry are we all ready for the meeting?"

"Yeah," said Natalie.

"We're doing cosplay idea and we were thinking school uniforms from different anime," said Haruhi.

"Oh very good," said Misaki fiddling with her tablet, "Does anyone have a preferance to an anime?"

"I call dibs on Thoru Honda's outfit from Fruits Basket," said Iris quickly.

"What?!" shouted Natalie.

"I am also your Sempai don't forget," said Iris.

"Fine," said Natalie sulking, "Then I get to wear the Ruby Rose's school uniform from RWBY!"

"Oh that'll be a cute one," said Ruki smiling.

"So Iris gets Thoru Honda's uniform and Natalie gets Ruby Rose's from RWBY," said Misaki making a list, "I going to make a request and ask to wear Tomoyo Sakagami's uniform from Clanned if that's alright."

"Why not just say you're the main heroin? What's her name, Nagasi?" asked Natalie.

"Well it's not that bad seeing how they all wear the same uniform. It's just Tomoyo Sakagami is my favorite character."

"Hmm whatever I suppose," said Natalie.

"I'd like to wear Yuki Cross's uniform from Vampire Knights if that's alright," said Halina.

"Really, that dark anime?" said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Halina, "I like her outfit."

"It is a cute one," said Ruki, "But why not try a more cute and innocent heroin like Haruka Nanami from Uta No Prince Sama."

"Oh come just let her be Yuki okay?" said Natalie.

"Well is she doesn't want it, I'll wear Haruka's outfit. The one with green skirt and vest. That's the cuter one," said Ruki.

"Alright we have Vampire Knights for Halina and Uta for Ruki," said Misaki, "That just leaves Haruhi."

"Uh I don't know," said Haruhi, "I don't watch much anime."

"How about Misaki's outfit from Maid Sama?" suggested Iris.

"Oh that sounds perfect for Haruhi," said Ruki, "she is already the president of our club after all."

"I think I've seen a bit of that show. Yeah I can do that," said Haruhi.

"Great!" said Ruki, "I'm so glad you guys all agreed to this!"

"So how are we going to get these uniforms ready in time for Monday?" asked Haruhi.

"I can help with that," said Halina raising her hand, "Why don't we go over to my place and see about getting you all measured and let me talk to some of my costume makers?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "We can do that."

"Riki!" Ruki's sister Sachiko running into to the room, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to get some costumes fitted for our club for Monday," said Ruki.

"Oh I want a new costume!" said Sachiko.

"I promise you can have mine when you're done," said Ruki giving her sister a hug.

'Why do I always feel jealous watching Ruki and her sister getting along so well?' Misaki thought as she gathered up her things.

'Man my sister was never that nice to me,' thought Halina sadly, "I hope she and my brothers are busy with something else when we come over to my place.'

* * *

"Hello, I'm home and I brought some friends with me," said Halina when the club came to her house.

No one answered but they could all hear the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Who the hell is that, Frankenstein?" asked Natalie as a tall man came close to them.

"No that's my father," said Halina. The man stopped in front of the group with a serious look on her face.

"Halina, why did these unauthorized visitors to the house?" he asked.

"It's for our club Dad. We're hoping to make some costume for cosplay," said Halina.

"Cosplay, is that the sort of you thing you do in that club? How childish," said Halina's father, "But then you are my youngest and therefore more prone to child like behavior. Carry on, just don't disturb me or your mother with your activities."

"Yes Father," said Halina.

"Uh your Dad seems nice," said Iris.

"I think I'd actually prefer Frankenstein," said Natalie.

"Shut-up" Iris hissed.

"This way," said Halina softly leading the girls down the hallway her father had come from to in home dress studio. A few women were actually working.

"Excuse me," Halina tried to call out. No one really paid attention. "Excuse me," she said again.

Iris gave out a loud whistle.

"Hey, your boss here is trying to get your attention!" Natalie shouted. All the women working stopped immediately what they were doing.

"I need your help to make some costumes please," said Halina, 'For me and my friends."

"I suppose," said one of the women.

"That's kind of a cocky attitude to have for a servant," said Ruki.

"Yeah, doesn't anyone treat you with respect at your home?" asked Misak.

"Please, just help us," said Halina, "you can start with taking each of my friends' measurements. Then Misaki can give you what costumes we'll need for you to make. We'll need them by Monday."

"I hope you ladies can get that done," said Misaki sternly.

"Yes Milady," said the head worker. Each worker grabbed a measuring tape and approached each girl to start measurements.

"So then what costumes are we making?" asked the maid.

"I have the list right here," said Misaki showing it to the woman who made sure to write it down.

"Mistress Kapule, you're doing a character from a show about vampires?" asked the maid, "Isn't that little bit dark? Wouldn't you rather have something cute and innocent?"

"Do you always argue with your employer or your employer's daughter?" asked Ruki.

"Besides its not like she's asking for the vampires' outfits," said Iris, "She's wearing the humans' one."

"Just make her the damn outfit," said Natalie.

"Natalie don't talk like that," said Iris.

"Whatever," said Natalie.

"Very well we shall make this outfit for you," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Halina.

"Boy Halina, you either need to get yourself some new staff or you got to learn to stand up for yourself," said Natalie as the girls all walked out of the sewing room.

"Natalie don't berate her like that" said Iris putting her arm around Halina, "Don't worry, you're just fine." Halina nodded.

"Oh we have guests," said Halina's sister Akahale suddenly appearing in front of the group, "Welcome hostesses."

"Hi," said Haruhi.

"I didn't realize you were all coming over," said Akahale, "Had I known, I would have come down and welcomed you."

"It was none of your businesses really," said Iris. "We came here to be with Halina not you."

Akahale cast a glance towards Iris and realized Iris still had her arm around Halina as if the two of them were sister themselves.

"Indeed!" she said, "Well do you ladies have other business here?"

"No not really," said Haruhi.

"Well then I'm sure you ladies have better things to do today then hang out with my sister. Now then, you were leaving?" she asked motioning to the door, "Especially you Miss Devora."

"Fine just kick us out why don't you?" said Natalie moving towards the door.

"Let us know if you need anything in regards to the costumes Halina," said Misaki.

"Yeah, thank you," said Halina.

"Thank you for your ever so kind hospitality Miss Kauple," said Ruki with a smirk.

"Yeah nice seeing you again," said Haruhi.

"Yes Miss Fujioka you as well," said Akhala asked. She looked at Iris who was still standing with Halina.

"Miss Devora?" she said motioning towards the door.

"Well what if I want to stay here with Halina for the day? Maybe I want to hang out with her for a little bit? I mean she is my friend after all," said Iris putting her hand on her hips. The other hostesses all stopped at the door at hearing Iris's remark.

"You would seriously want hang out with Halina?" one of Halina's brothers, Ain, asked from the top of the stairs where the three of them stood.

"Wow you must really desperate for a friend or something," said Akuma. The three of them laughed and even gave each other high fives at their remarks.

"Not as desperate as you three must be for attention," said Natalie.

"I bet they're afraid that if they don't get individual attention they'll mold back into their combined form," said Misaki.

"Oh good one," said Natalie.

"What did you say?" asked Akoni.

"Weren't the three of you suppose to be confide to your rooms for the weekend after your disgraceful behavior at the concert?" asked Akahale with narrow eyes, not even looking up at her brothers.

"Oh come on," Ain whined.

"Do I have to call for Father?" asked Akahale, "Or Mother?"

"Let's go!" said Akuma.

"Oh wait-wait-wait," said Ruki running up the stairs after the boys, "You poor boys, everyone's just gaining up on you aren't they?"

"In a way yes," said Akoni.

"Oh you poor things," said Ruki, "Cute boys like shouldn't have to suffer like that, don't you think?"

"You're too kind Madam," said Ain kissing her hand. Ruki giggled sounding real innocent like.

"What do you think she' going to do?" Haruhi whispered.

"It's not what she's going to do. It's what she's going to make them do!" Misaki whispered.

"I'm sorry you want us to do what?" Akuma asked.

"I just think big strong men could pull it off," said Ruki. The three brothers all looked at each other before getting down on their knees and startled bowing over and over.

"We are not worthy to be in your presence. You are too great to be among us. We are humbled beyond all reasons that you decided to grace us with your presences, let alone even look at us with your own two eyes," they kept saying.

"Oh you boys," said Ruki, "But you know what I like more than this? Boys who do this for their sister, particularly their little sister." All three brothers looked down at Halina.

"No way!" they all said at the same time.

"Oh and here I thought you boys were special," said Ruki as she started to leave.

"Hold it!" said Ain running down the stairs followed by his brothers.

"Don't take this too seriously," said Akoi as the three got down on their knees in front of Halina and started to do the same things they were doing in front of Ruki.

"Louder!" Ruki ordered, "Let the whole house known how you are pathetic compared to your sister!"

"Yeah I'm not getting really good audio," said Natalie holding up her phone.

"Oh I can help with that," said Misaki holding up her tablet, "This thing gets good audio."

"You should go viral with that thing," said Iris.

"I will, after I turn it into a hit song," said Misaki. The three of them laughed. Haruhi and Akahele however both watched less amused. Halina stood looking red with embarrassment.

"Ruki, is there anyway you can get them to stop?" Haruhi asked finally.

"Sure," said Ruki, "Okay boys that's enough. It was so sweet watching you do that for your sister."

"Yes that's enough, please head back to your rooms," said Akahele, "And I do think the five of you should leave."

"Fine, we'll leave, along with Halina, right Halina? You don't want to hang out here do you?" asked Iris.

"Well," said Halina.

"Halina," said Akahele, "These people are just your club mates. Don't make them feel obligated to hang out with you."

"Who's feeling obligated?" asked Iris, "Right guys?"

"Heck no!" said Natalie, "Halina's cool, unlike the rest of her Invasion of the Body Snatchers Family."

"Excuse me?" said Akahele.

"Come Halina, let's go see a movie or something? We shouldn't make your sister feel obligated to give reasons we don't hang out with you," said Ruki pulling Halina to the door.

"Halina, don't make them do this," said Akahele.

"Sorry, social obligation," said Misaki as the other hostesses all hurried out of Halina's mansion.

"Wow, I think my brothers and sister are going to be mad when I get home," said Halina.

"Eh don't fret it too much," said Iris, "I think your brothers are going have more important things to worry about once Misaki gets her video up."

"Just got to mix it up a little first," said Misaki, "Along with a few clips I got of your sister."

"Oh no!" said Halina grabbing the tablet. She had a smile on her face though, "You guys don't have to do this."

"Yeah but your brothers and sister don't have to be so rude either," said Ruki.

"Thanks guys," said Halina.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

On Monday when the hostesses arrived at the club room each one had a big white box in their hands.

"What's with the boxes?" asked Hikaru.

"They're for our cosplay," said Haruhi.

"Cosplay, on your first day?" asked Kaoru.

"Why not?" asked Ruki, "We might as well give the boys something worth enjoying on their first day here."

"I see," said Kyoya, "You ladies sure to enjoy making a scene."

"Is that so wrong?" asked Natalie.

"I suppose not," said Kyoya, "Seeing as how you just started while we've been going for much longer."

"Thank you," said Misaki, "Let's go girls." The six girls all headed to the changing rooms.

"Maybe we should have cosplay too," said Tamaki.

"No, let the girls have their moment. No sense in hogging the spotlight," said Kyoya.

"I wonder what the cosplay is," said Kaoru looking towards the door.

"And where they got the costumes," said Hikaru, "I bet you anything that Kapule girl did it!"

"Well if her family has the recourses why not?" asked Kyoya.

"Besides she's not that bad," said Kaoru.

"Why do you keep defending her?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, she's different from the rest of her family. She doesn't deserve a lot of the crap her family dishes out to her and or the sort of bullshit her family brings on themselves," said Kaoru.

"You're not falling for her are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh," Kaoru tried fishing around for an answer. However he was saved with the sound of the door opening.

"Welcome," said Tamaki quickly moving to the door.

"Thanks but we're not here for you," said one of the boys at the door.

"We're here to see the ladies," said another.

"Of course gentlemen," said Kyoya, "You'll notice a lovely red line in the middle of the floor. Please keep to the left side for the hostesses club."

"Thanks," said one of the boys as they all moved towards their designated side.

"Where are the hostesses?" asked another.

"They should be out soon," said Kyoya, "In the meantime there is a tray with refreshments so please feel free to help yourselves." The boys all moved to the try to started picking up some of the sweets and drinks available.

Suddenly the doors to the changing room opened and what looked like white roses came flying out.

"Welcome gentlemen," said the hostesses all standing in the doorway in their cosplay uniforms.

"Wow!" said their guests all in awe at the hostesses appearances.

"Wow indeed," said Hunny, not sure he liked the way the guys were looking at the girls, particularly Haruhi.

"I hope we haven't kept you boys waiting," said Haruhi walking towards the boys, "But we're here now and ready to entertain. Please have a seat and each of the different hostesses will be with you soon." She moved over to one of the couches and took a seat. A few boys all joined her. The other hostesses all moved around to different tables and couches themselves and were joined by other men. The hosts all watched from their side of the room, almost ignoring their own guests. Not that it seem to matter since the girls themselves also seemed interested in the action going on with the hostesses at the moment.

"Oh wow those costumes look amazing!" one girl mention.

"It almost makes me feel like they came right out of the anime themselves," said another.

'"Haruhi, you look amazing in that Maid Sama outfit," said one of Haruhi's guests.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"But I always like the maid outfits from that show personally," said the boy, "Do you ever think you would dress up as maids?"

"Well I'm sure we can consider that," said Haruhi.

"So Misaki are you dressed as Nagisa from Clannad?" asked one of Misaki's guests.

"Well we're not trying to be anyone specific from the different stories," said Misaki, "But if I were to choose, I'd prefer to be Tomoyo. She's my favorite character."

"Well in either case you look really cute!" said a boy.

"Hey Natalie I like your uniform but I don't think I recognize what anime it's from," said one of Natalie's guests.

"I'm not really wearing a uniform from an actual anime. I'm wearing one from the RWBY," said Natalie, "It's a web series."

"It's nice," said one of the boys, "I should look it up."

"Yeah you should," said Natalie, "I like the girls in that show. The girls in that show can really kick some major butt." That part seemed to turn the boys on a bit.

'Don't tell me I got a lot of S&M perverts here!' Natalie thought.

"Oh Ruki, you're Haruka from Uta No Prince Sama aren't you?" asked one of Ruki's guests.

"If I have to be I suppose," said Ruki, "Do you boys want me to write you a song? I could write you all one about love and have you sing it to me. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," said all of the boys dreamy.

"Well let's see how good singers you are first," said Ruki, "Let's hear you sing something."

"What's that?" one of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests asked as they heard what sounded like screeching. They all turned and saw Ruki's boys all standing and singing in front her while she watched with a smirk and drank her tea.

"She's done it again," said Hikaru with a smirk, "She's eviler than us."

"And that's the way you like her huh?" Kaoru whispered with a smug.

"Shut-up," Hikaru hissed.

'I wish I could have the same kind of cocky attitude Ruki has when it comes to boys,' thought Halina as she watched.

"Um Halina," said one of her guest.

"Oh yes?" said Halina.

"I was just thinking, I like your outfit and all but is this outfit from Vampire Knights really fitting with an innocent girl like yourself?" asked the boy.

"Well when you think about it, the day time students from Vampire Knights are all innocent in their own way. They're don't realize the people they idolize are vampires so they live their lives in a air of pure innocents wouldn't you think?" asked Halina.

"I guess," said a boy.

"Who cares?" said another, "She looks hot!"

"Oh thank you," said Halina, "I wasn't sure if I would look good as this."

"You look amazing," her guests all assured her. Halina felt good hearing all of that. It was nice being the center of positive attention rather than negative like she was so use to.

"So you're Tohru Honda huh Iris?" asked one of her guests.

"Or at the very least borrowing her outfit," said Iris.

"I love that show. I like how all those boys get hugs from such a cute girl," said the boy.

"Even if it turns them into an animal?" asked Iris.

"Even then, it's worth it," said the boy, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to offer up a hug?"

"If you're willing to take the risk that you're not turn into an animal," said Iris as she reached over and hugged the boys. She cast her eyes off to the side and notices he was blushing at the touch.

'This isn't so bad,' she thought before letting the boy go.

"Who else wants to risk turning into an animal for a hug?" she asked. All of her guests raised their hands eagerly.

"Well look like Iris-Chan is having a good time huh?" said Hunny making Mori look over at her giving her hugs to her gusts.

"Hmm," Mori muttered.

"You're not upset about all that are you?" asked Hunny. Mori shook his head no, but Hunny knew his cousin better then that. "Well don't let it get to you at least."

* * *

"Okay ladies gather around," Ruki called out after the club was over, "Let's be honest, how do you guys think we did today?"

"Well we made a good impression I think," said Haruhi.

"I think we did good," said Iris.

"And it was fun," said Halina.

"Plus we already have a lot of people saying they'll come back. I have a lot of reservations for tomorrow," said Misaki.

"I'd say we're off to a good start," said Natalie.

"No Way! You Could Do Way Better!" a new voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" asked Natalie as the hostesses all looked around.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi recognizing the voice. All too suddenly the floor to the club room started to shake. The hosts also turned their attention to the commotion.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?!" asked Halina in a panic.

"No something far worse!" said Haruhi as a shrill laugh filled the room.

"Oh no!" moaned the twin, "It's her!"

"Huh?" said the hostesses right as a rig started to rise up and there on the top was none other then Renge Houshakuji.

"Renge, long no see," said Haruhi.

"Yes well it looked like you were needing some help," said Renge as she got down from her rig.

"What are you doing here Miss Manager?" asked Tamaki.

"I came to see where how your first day of the hostesses club went. I'm hurt you didn't bother asking for help in this Haruhi," she said. "You started off wrong."

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi

"You shouldn't have cosplay so early duh," said Renge, "You set the standards too high already. You should have started off without cosplay and do the cosplay on the last day of the week. You had to let the boys get to know you personally before you treat them to cosplay."

"So what we're screwed?" asked Natalie.

"Not necessary," said Renge "You do you have help."

"You're going to manage us too Renge?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm I thought about it but managing these boys can be a chore in and of itself," said Renge pointing the hosts.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tamaki.

"And besides I know someone who's been dying to do something like managing like me," said Renge.

"Uh, who?" asked Haruhi not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well I guess that's my cue," said another new voice. It was male and it had a very distinctive French accent. A new laugh filled the room as everyone saw the ceiling shake. The hosts and hostesses all look up as a lift of some kind came down with a boy looking close to Renge's age and actually looking similar to her on it.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet my cousin Emile Levron all the way from France," said Renge as boy got down off his lift smiling smugly.

"Bonjour my fair maidens"," he said in his heavy French accent.

"Oh my god, its Pepe Le Pew!" said Natalie.

"On contraire my cher," said Emile moving over to Natalie and kissing her hand.

"Don't touch me," said Natalie pulling her hand away.

"You really think you can manage us?" asked Ruki.

"Oui Madame," said Emil, "I like my dear cousin Renge have just the right ticket to making sure your club is perfect!"

"Well no offence or anything but I don't think we really need you. I'm pretty sure we can handle this all on our own," said Ruki.

"Are you sure?" asked Emil moving around her. He even ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to try me?" asked Ruki.

"I know the power you have over men fair lady," said Emil, "And it has engaged my inrests. All the more reason I am insisting on doing this job! I want to see how far you can take your natural talent!"

"Really?" said Ruki, "Hmm maybe we should keep you on."

"I'm glad you approve," said Emile.

"She may not but I don't!" said Natalie, "This guy's creepy!"

"Oh don't be like that," said Emil moving over to her, "you really intrigue me. You have a tough girl persona but I bet deep down there's something else in there." He store her cheek as he said that.

The other hosts all watching didn't notice Kyoya push his glasses up in annoyance over the way Emile was touching Natalie.

"What did I just say about touching me?!" said Natalie shoving him away from her.

"Oh you are a fiery one! I like you!" said Emile.

"Oh my god!" said Natalie, "Please tell me we're not going to take this freak on!"

"You have a problem with my cousin?!" said Renge suddenly getting into Natalie's face complete with her medusa hair.

"Ah!" Natalie shouted backing away from the girl.

"Well maybe we can give him a shot," said Haruhi "I mean Renge has been somewhat helpful with the hosts as their manager."

"Hmm," said Misaki, "If you think we should give him a shot then I suppose it's worth it. What does anyone else think?"

"I want to try him," said Ruki smirking.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try it," said Iris.

"Maybe he's has some good ideas," said Halina.

"Ah man!" moaned Natalie, "Fine we'll do if he touches me again I swear he will lose a finger!"

"So now we have a manager," said Haruhi.

"Let's see what happens," said Misaki.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

The next day when Natalie got to school she felt the need to look around before she walked fully onto the campus. She couldn't be too cautious wit that new kid Emile running around. The kid didn't seem too interested in the word no or back off for some reason.

"Something the matter Natalie?" someone asked finally.

"Ah!" Natalie jumped and whirled around to see it was just Kyoya, "Don't do that to a girl!"

"So sorry to have startled you," said Kyoya, "Is there a problem?"

"That Emil kid. I know he's around here somewhere waiting to do something perverted," said Natalie looking around, "God why do the others have to agree to let him be our manager?!"

"Perhaps they thought it would be interesting," said Kyoya, "As we all did when we agreed to let Renge be our manager."

"Yeah but I bet she's wasn't as perverted as her cousin," said Natalie.

"Well when she first came she was hard core convinced she and I were engage due to her infatuation with a character in a dating Sims game she played," said Kyoya.

"What, are you serious?" asked Natalie.

"Very much so," said Kyoya, "And after a while she gave up on me and focused her attention on Haruhi. Back when she still assumed Haruhi was a boy mind you. Of course even after that I think it didn't matter to her what so ever."

"Oh my god, the whole family's messed up!" said Natalie.

"Messed up or not, Renge did offer up a wide range on helpful hints and work for our club and I would assume her cousin could offer the same," said Kyoya.

"For all the bullshit that keeps coming from his mouth he darn well better," said Natalie still looking around with caution.

"Um Natalie, would you feel safe if you were escorted to your first class?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh don't patronize me!" said Natalie.

"Hmm very well," said Kyoya, "Oh hello Emile." Natalie whirled around in fear but there was no one there. She turned and glared at Kyoya.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Well would you like that offer of being escorted to your class then?" asked Kyoya.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Natalie still looking around worried.

"Well let's go then," said Kyoya leading her to the school.

* * *

"Here we are safe and sound," said Kyoya once they arrived at Natalie's class room.

"Thanks," said Natalie, "Did you want a tip or something?"

"No consider this a free trip," said Kyoya before walking off.

"Whatever," said Natalie as she walked over to her desk.

"What was that?" she heard Misaki ask.

"Nothing, Kyoya-Sempai and I just happened to be walking to class. That's nothing more," said Natalie.

"What's that feeling?" said Misaki.

"Huh?!" said Natalie, "What are you implying...," she paused when she noticed Misaki had her headphones on. "Oh that's it."

"What is that desirer!" Misaki continued to sing.

"It's a desire to get you to stop doing that! It's freaky!" said Natalie. She started snapping her fingers in front of Misaki's face, "Hey, hey!"

"Huh?" said Misaki coming out of her fantasy of singing, "Oh hi."

"Hi," said Natalie.

"So guess what," said Misaki pulling out her tablet, "Emile has an idea for our club he thinks we should do. He's going to talk to us about today after club."

"Oh _great_," said Natalie, "Just what I want, being around that little French prev."

"You don't like him do you?" asked Misaki.

"What gave me away?" asked Natalie, "God he makes my sink crawl."

"Well if he gets too close and personal you have at least my approval to sock it to him," said Misaki, "If anyone gives you a hard time about I'll tell them I backed you up on it."

"Thank you," said Natalie with a smile, starting to feel a bit better.

* * *

"Thank you come again," said the hostesses at the end of their club as their guests all headed out.

"So where's our manager so we can get this thing all over, whatever he has in mind?" Natalie asked.

"Oh you've summoned me Fair Maiden?" came Emil's voice as the ceiling started to shake. The hostesses and the hosts all looked up Emile descended from above.

"Doesn't anyone from Renge's family use a door?" asked Haruhi.

"Bonjour my Angels," said Emile waling around to each hostess, taking her hand and kissing.

'Oh no!' thought Natalie as he walked up to her last.

"Ah, bonjour my bad girl," he said taking her hand, "Are you in need for a punishment today?"

"What did I say yesterday about touching me?" asked Natalie yanking her hand away.

"Oh you wound madam," said Emile.

"Oh you have no idea how easily I can wound you," said Natalie.

"Anyway!" Misaki quickly spoke up, "hate to be a nag Emile but can we get to the matter at hand? You know what you want to talk to us about?"

"Oh oui, thank you for reminding me," said Emile, "I have come to think that you girls need to add some spice to your life."

"Huh?" said the other hostesses.

"Translation pleases?" said Natalie.

"You ladies are going to be having a cooking event in which you will all cook a special dish for your guests!" said Emil.

"We will?" said Iris.

"Oh, a bunch of girl all together cooking," said Hikaru.

"And in aprons," said Kaoru.

"Sweet!" they both said together.

"That sounds like something a model woman would do!" said Tamaki.

"I just know they'll make something sweet!" said Hunny, "Haru-Chan's really good at making sweet things."

"Um what if we're not too handy in the kitchen?" asked Halina timidly.

"Oh don't you worry about that my dear," said Tamaki suddenly coming up behind her, "You'll have help I'm sure from our expert cook Haruhi."

"Boss, don't get so close to her!" said Kaoru pulling him away, "She doesn't need a pervert like you breathing down her neck!"

'There he goes again,' thought Hikaru as he watched his brother pull Tamaki away Halina in a real protective manner.

"I was not being a pervert around her!" Tamaki insisted.

"How much of an expert are you at cooking Haruhi?" Iris asked looking over at her president.

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert but I do know a thing or two about cooking," said Haruhi.

"Why can't we just try asking our servants for help?" asked Ruki. She was surprised by being smacked on the head.

"No-No!" said Emile, "This has to be all your doing! You must show you are more than just pretty faces! You are the modern women that can handle anything!"

"Does that include knowing how to throw perverted out a third story window?" asked Natalie.

"Shh," Misaki said putting her finger to her lips.

"So we're really going to cook?" asked Ruki still rubbing her head.

'How did I let that little freak get the better of me like that?' she thought bitterly, 'He's going to pay for this!'

"Oui!" Emile declared, "One way or another you are going to get a meal on the table!"

"Can we cook him?"Natalie asked.

"Oh you cook me more than you realize," said Emile moving over to her, "My little vixen."

"I will go Sweeny Todd on your ass and put you in a pie if you come any closer to me!" said Natalie.

"I bet I will make the sweetest filling of all," said Emile as he kept moving closer to her.

"Okay I'm not even going to show any mercy! I'm cooking him alive!" said Natalie jumping up.

"You already do!" Emile giving off a chuckle. Natalie gave off a shudder.

"This guy is giving me the chills. Do we really have to keep putting up with him?!" she asked.

"I'm starting to side with Natalie on this," said Ruki jumping up, "I mean just because he's the cousin the manager of the hosts, it doesn't mean we have to put up with him!"

"And what's so wrong with my precious cousin?" asked Renge's voice.

"Great, she's here too?" said Hikaru and Kaoru as Renge came up from the ground.

"You ladies need all the help you can get just like the hosts," she said, "There's no denying it that you need him."

"Uh, there isn't?" said Halina.

"No way!" said Renge getting in her face complete with Medusa hair.

"Ah!" Halina shouted as she jumped up and backed away. She accidentally bumped into Kaoru as she did that.

"Don't worry, her bark is worse then her bite," he assured her.

'Again?' thought Hikaru, 'Kaoru did you forget, she's our rival.'

"Guys he's not going to give up easily on this. Nor will his cousin if she wants to see this happen. So why don't we go ahead and just go along with this for now?" said Haruhi.

"If you think that's wise Haruhi then yes we will do that," said Misaki.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be easier to just throw them out the window?" asked Natalie.

"Knowing Renge, no," said Haruhi, "She'd find a way to survive trust me. And I can only assume her cousin will be the same."

"Great," said Natalie, "Looks like we're going to have to cook him alive then"

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm already on fire around you!" Emile whispered into her ear from behind.

"Ah!" Natalie shouted as she twirled around and punched the boy in the face. "Alright if we're going to be like this then I'm going to put you through an ice cream maker!"

"Oh you do so give me chills Natalie," said Emile rubbing his face.

"God I can't stand him!" Natalie shouted.

* * *

"God I can't stand him!" Natalie found herself shouting again when she came home slamming the door shut.

"Natalie!" snapped her mother, "What have I told you about slamming doors?!" Natalie looked over at her mother.

"Well excuse me!" she said, "But if you had the day I had, you'd be slamming doors too!"

"Oh don't you start going off on me young lady! I will not tolerate it!" warned her mother.

"Do you even care that I had a bad day? How about asking me what's wrong for a change rather then going on and on about how not to do something for a change!"

"Fine, what happened?" asked her mother sounding sarcastic as she asked.

"Gee good to know you care," said Natalie, "So just so you know, this perverted boy wouldn't leave me alone. He's creeping me out and now he's my club's manager!"

"What's the boy's name?" asked her mother camly.

"Emile Levron," Natalie muttered shuttering as she said it.

"Emile Levron?" said his mother, "Wait, isn't he related to the Houshakuji?"

"Well his cousin's Renge Houshakuji so I would assume so," said Natalie.

"Natalie, do you know who that family is? They are very important business partners with the Ohtories."

"So?" asked Natalie.

"So in case you forgot we're on the verge of a big merger with the Ohtories and if the Houshakuji-Levron family are important clients of them that means they're also important to us!" said her mother, "so if the boy is going to be creepy with you he's allowed to be creep with you got it?!"

"What you can't be serious!" said Natalie.

"I'm very serious!" said her mother, "Think about the family more than just yourself for once!"

"Like you have?" said Natalie. At that her mother raised her hand and slapped her daughter across the face.

"Don't you Dare turn this back on me! This has nothing to do with what happened you understand."

"Loud and clear," said Natalie rubbing her cheek. At that her mother smacked her again.

"I will not be made the bad guy in this conversation! This is about you and you screwing things up as normal! If this boy wants to get freaky with you then you let him get freaky with you!" she said

"You're pimping me out?!" said Natalie.

"No, I just don't want to see you ruin everything I've worked hard to get back to normal no thanks to you!" shouted her mother.

"Yes it was all my fault for being born wasn't it?!" said Natalie as she stormed out of the home.

"Where do you think you're going!" her mother shouted after her.

"Away from here less I do something to ruin you again!" said Natalie as she all but raced to the end of her driveway and then continued to run.

"Oh that brat!" said her mother walking back into the house.

"Now what happened?" asked her husband.

"She's being unreasonable, that's what! said Natalie's mother.

"Of course she was," said Natalie's father, though he had a slight hunch it wasn't just Natalie's fault with whatever was going on. "I'll go find her."

"I don't care. Let her stay out there all night. Maybe it'll teacher her a lesson!" said Natalie's mother.

"I'll be back soon," said Natalie's father as he headed out.

* * *

Natalie didn't know where she was going per say. She just knew that she had to get away from her mother. Eventually she found herself in a strange place far away from her home. Tired from the running she sat down and tried to collect her thoughts. Where could she go? Could she afford a place for the night? Would her mother deactivate any of her credit cards?

"Natalie?" she suddenly heard a familiar voice say.

"Haruhi?" she said looking to her president standing a few feet away from her with some bags in her hands.

"What are you doing here, away from the rich side of town?" asked Haruhi.

"I got into a fight with my mother and I ran away," said Natalie looking down sad.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Um would you like to come back to my place then so you're not stuck out?" Natalie thought about it for a moment.

"Alright sure," she agreed to at last as she walked off with Haruhi.

* * *

"My dad's home at the moment so it's just us," said Haruhi was they walked in.

"Hmm," said Natalie as she went and took a seat as Haruhi put her groceries away.

"So do you want to talk about what happened at all?" asked Haruhi, "you can tell me in confidence if you want."

"My mom thought I should allow Emile to get his freak on with me since both his family is clients with the Ohtories and we're on the verge of a merger with them. She said she doesn't want me to screw things up for her since apparently I'm really good at screwing things up with her ever since I was born," said Natalie, "Of course I never saw how it was my fault she was fooling around."

"Huh?" said Haruhi not sure if she heard Natlie correctly at first. Natalie looked over and saw her confused look.

"Can I share something with you?" she said sounding like she was eager to get something off her chest, "Something top secret?"

"Sure," said Haruhi sitting across from her.

"That man my mom's married to, the one I call father?" said Natalie. "He's not my real father."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Haruhi wasn't too sure how to react to the information she had just been given. Natalie was looking down with a face of either remorse or annoyance.

"Um really?" Haruhi said at last.

"You sound all too socked," said Natalie.

"Well I don't know that much about your family yet. I've only met your mother and that was at the concert," said Haruhi.

"Yeah which means you've seen how she is," said Natlie.

"So she's always like that?" asked Haruhi.

"When I'm around yeah. When I'm not around she puts on this whole I'm so dignified and sophisticated like all the other rich people. But when I'm around she's a hard core bitch! And it's all because she went and fooled around on her husband," said Natalie, "Back before I was born and before Mom took over the family business from her dad she was starting to feel board with her husband to the point she started finding herself lovers. Apparently she found herself a real winner with this so called musician and thought she'd consider actually leaving her husband for him especially after she got pregnant, with me."

"Oh," said Haruhi, "So what happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh yeah, the so-called winner dumbed her the minute he heard the word pregnant. So she reluctantly went crawling back to her husband who surprisingly took her back even after everything she did to him. He was willing to raise me even though he knew I wasn't his. He actually treats me really well, like any father would. But my mother, my mother's always treating me like I'm just a burden and that everything is my fault. It was my fault she had sex with another man and my fault the man dumbed her making her have to go crawling back to the man who board her. I'm sure in a way its my fault she got board with him in the first place."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "has it always been like that?"

"In a way," said Natalie, "At least when she's around. It's not so bad when it's just my dad. When he's by himself he's a pretty good guy. He just acts as nasty as my mother is when she's around. Or even when my big brother's around it's not so bad. He's actually stand up to her on my behalf. Of course Mom doesn't seem to mind too much when he talks back to her. He's her good boy after all since he's her husband's actual son. I think it's actually gets her madder when he stands up to her about me or is just nice to me in general since I'm such a burden."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well what are you going go do now? Do you think you'll want to go back home?"

"I don't know," said Natalie, "The way my mother was acting tonight, encouraging me let that new French Freak go after me like he is and then slapping me...,"

"She slapped you?" said Haruhi in alarm.

"Yeah twice, wish I could say it was the first time she had done that but it's not," said Natalie, "Anyway after all that I just couldn't stand being there with her! I've tried running away before but somehow someway I've always come back. Mostly due to my dad coming to find me and convincing me to come back."

"Your dad actually sounds like a nice guy," said Haruhi.

"Oh he is, but it's not enough to want me to be around my mother!" said Natalie. Just then her phone went off, "Oh speak of the devil. It's my dad. I'll go take this in the kitchen."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Hi Dad," said Natalie answering the phone.

"Hi honey, where are you?" asked her dad.

"I'm actually a friend's house," said Natalie.

"Where are you, I'll come get you," said her dad.

"I don't think you know this friend. I'm with that commoner friend Haruhi Fujioka," said Natalie.

"The girl on scholarship?" asked Mr. Mayson.

"That's right," said Natalie.

"Do you want me to come get you there?" asked Mr. Mayson.

"Well," said Natalie.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Mayson asked sounding concern.

"No I'm not," said Natalie, "Mom thinks it's a good idea to let some weird boy to act inappropriate around me! All because his family is important clients of the Ohtoris!"

"I see," said her father, "Would you rather have a night away from your mother dear? I can bring you a change of clothes."

"Well I don't want to burden Haruhi," said Natalie, "She has a pretty small place and...,"

"Natalie, do you need to spend the night here?" Haruhi asked walking into the kitchen.

"Hang on a second," said Natalie, "No Haruhi don't think you have to put me up. If need be I can just get a hotel or something." She got back on the phone, "Dad could I spend the night in the hotel suit?"

"If that's what you want," her dad assured her.

"No Natalie don't worry about that. You can just stay here for the night and we can go to school tomorrow together," Haruhi insisted.

"Well, alright," said Natalie, "Haruhi says I can stay with her."

"Alright if she's okay with that," said Natalie's dad, "I'll come by later with a bag and how about tomorrow I send a car for you to drive you and Miss Fujioka to school. Make sure you keep track of what the Fujiokas spend on you so we can pay them back."

"Yes Dad, thank you," said Natalie. She hung up and looked at Haruhi. "Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?"

"Yeah, Dad will be fine with you here I'm sure. Besides I don't think you should be alone tonight seeing as how upset you are," said Haruhi.

"Well thanks," said Natalie as she actually started to smile, "My dad's bringing by a change of clothes and he says that to make sure you ask him for reimbursements for whatever you use on me."

"We'll see about that," said Haruhi as she walked out and got a spare futon made up for her and Natalie.

Some time later there was a knock at the door.

"That's Dad," said Natalie as she walked to the door and opened it, "Hi Dad.

"Hi honey," said Mr. Mayson holding up a bag, "There's just a one night in there because I thought, or I hoped that you'll come home tomorrow."

"We'll see Dad," said Natalie taking the bag.

"Is Miss Fujioka or her father here?" asked Mr. Mayson walking into the apartment.

"Hell sir," said Haruhi walking up to the door.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, thank you for your generosity in taking in my daughter like this. I hope it's not for too long," said Mr. Mayson.

"It's fine," said Haruhi, "It's hardly a burden."

"Well just the same, thank you," said Mr. Mayson, "Hopefully it'll just be for one night and I promise we'll cover the cost."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing in my home with my daughter?!" Ranka suddenly shouted as he came charging into the apartment behind the other man.

"Huh?" said Mr. Maysonin alarm.

"Dad don't! He's just my friend Natalie's dad!" said Haruhi.

"Huh, oh," said Ranka, "One of your new hostess friends huh?"

"Hi," said Natalie sheepishly.

"Who are you exactly Madam?" asked Mr. Mayson.

"Madam?" said Ranka, "I happen to be none other than _Mister_ Ryoji Fujioka!"

"Mister?" said Mr. Mayson sounding surprised.

"Didn't you hear Haruhi call him dad a moment ago?" asked Natalie.

"Oh well how about that," said Mr. Mayson.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Ranka.

"Dad, Natalie's spending the night and her dad's dropping off a bag," Haruhi explained.

"Oh slumber party huh? How sweet! You've never had a slumber party with friends!" said Ranka, "Of course she can stay! Stay as long as you like!"

"Just make sure to send me a bill," said Mr. Mayson.

"Oh you're too kind," said Ranka.

"Natalie, can I talk to you outside for a second?" asked Mr. Mayson.

"Sure Dad," said Natalie following after him.

"Look honey, I understand why you ran away and I'll understand if you don't want come back soon but I wish you will," said Mr. Mayson.

"I don't know when I'll be able to Dad," said Natalie, "Mom's kind of crossed a line."

"I understand," said Mr. Mayson, "Well I'll call you tomorrow after school to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks Dad," said Natalie walking back into the apartment.

"Oh so exciting, sleep over!" said Ranka, "I'm so happy for you! I only wish we had more room so we can have all of your friends sleep over!"

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night," said Natalie as she laid down on her futon.

"You're going to sleep now?" asked Ranka, "no girl talk or make overs or anything like that?

"Dad it's a school night," said Haruhi also laying down, "We should really go to bed."

"Oh you girls are no fun! But oh well," said Ranka as he too fell asleep.

"Is he always like that?" asked Natalie.

"Worse sometimes," said Haruhi.

"I heard that," said Ranka.

* * *

Natalie woke up to the smell of something good. She walked out into the kitchen where she saw the Fujiokas making breakfast.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Omelets if that's alright. Hope you like omelets," said Ranka.

"Yeah I like omelets," said Natalie, "Do you want some help?"

"No you're fine," said Haruhi.

"What you think just because I'm a rich kid I don't know how to be handy in the kitchen?" asked Natalie, "Now, what can I do?"

"Well you can set the table I suppose," said Ranka handing her some dishes.

"Sure," said Natalie getting busy.

"Are you enjoying it Natalie?" asked Ranka as the trio ate.

"Oh yeah," said Natalie, "It's great thank you Maybe you should consider making omelets for that cooking thing Emile's making us do."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," said Haruhi, "What about you?"

"I don't know what I should make," said Natalie, "All I can think of is that creep constantly coming after me!" She shuddered again. "We should get going."

"Oh sure," said Haruhi, "Bye Dad."

"Bye girls have a good day at school," said Ranka.

* * *

As the two girls came outside they found a big red corvert waiting for them.

"Where did that come from?" asked Haruhi. Natalie however walked right up to it and got into the driver's seat.

"Natalie what are you doing?!" asked Haruih.

"Getting into my car to get to school. You coming?" asked Natalie.

"Uh, sure?" said Haruhi as she got into the car and the two drove off. Natalie seemed to be a wild driver.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked nervous.

"I was just thinking, I wish I knew how Kyoya-Sempai managed to get his cousin to leave him alone," said Natalie.

"Well she just got to know the real Kyoya-Sempai and realized he wasn't like her video game character," said Haruhi, "Maybe you should try that."

"But I am being me and he likes that," said Natalie.

"Well maybe you back off a little of the bad girl persona," said Haruhi.

"You mean pretend to be someone I'm not?" said Natalie.

"No, try being less bad," said Haruhi, "I know you're a nice person after all. Maybe you should let that out more than just always being bad. It may help in more ways than one."

"Hmm," said Natalie, "You've given me something to think about."

"Well I hope it helps," said Haruhi.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Do you think you're going to be okay today Natalie?" Haruhi asked once the two got to school.

"I think so," said Natalie.

"No one can really control how you're feeling at the moment. So if you're still upset about your fight with your mother and the idea that Emile won't leave you alone that's just fine. Don't force yourself to try and be happy if you're not ready," said Haruhi as they got out of the car.

"Sure," said Natalie giving Haruhi a half-smile. The two of them walked together towards their building like nothing else was going on around them.

"Natalie, Haruhi good morning," said Halian walking over to them sheepishly.

"Hey," said Haruhi.

"Hi," said Natalie softly.

"Natalie are you okay?" asked Halina at Natalie's soft speech.

"I just had a bad day yesterday is all," said Natalie.

"Does it have to do with Emile?" asked Halina.

"You could say that," said Natalie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Ruki joining her club mates.

"Emile's really making Natalie upset!" said Halaina.

"Really, that bad huh?" said Ruki looking Natalie over, "Not that I blame you. That guy is all but crazy!"

"Who's crazy?" asked Misaki as she also joined the group.

"Emile, he's flat-out crazy!" said Ruki.

"Maybe it's you!" said Misaki pointing at no one in particular.

"What is she doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh she probably has her headphones in again," said Natalie as she walked over and snapped her fingers in front of Misaki's face, "Hey!"

"Huh?" said Misaki turning off whatever song she was listening to and taking off her headphones, "Sorry what are we talking about? What's going on?"

"Emile, he's really making Natalie miserable," said Halina.

"Really?" said Misaki looking at Natalie and seeing her sad-looking state, "Maybe we really should consider not having him as our manager no matter how badly he and his cousin seem to want it."

"What are we talking about?" asked Iris finally ariving.

"Emile and how upset he's making Natalie," said Halina.

"Hmm," said Iris looking Natalie over as well, "If he's like this then I think we shouldn't keep him on. Natalie was here first and if Emile's not making her happy in the club then we shouldn't allow him to remain our manager."

"So then we're all in agreement? We're not going to put up with him if he's going to keep harassing Natalie to the point she's becoming depressed?" asked Ruki.

"Hmm!" said the other hostesses, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Very well, we'll talk about this with him at club today after school when he shows up," said Ruki, "Does that sound okay Haruhi?"

"If that's what everyone wants then of course," said Haruhi, "Is that okay with you Natalie?"

"Sure, why not," said Natalie.

"Hopefully you'll feel better once this is all over huh?" said Halina.

"Sure," said Natalie.

'These five people I've only known for a few weeks seem to care more about my wellbeing then my own mother! What's up with that?' she thought.

* * *

The day after school, as the girls from 1-A came out of their classoom they found Iris already there waiting for them.

"I figured it'd get our point across more if we all came to club together to confront him," she said in a serious tone.

"Good thinking," said Ruki.

"Get what point across?" asked Hikaru.

"Confront who?" asked Kaoru.

"Emile," said Halina, "We're going to tell him it's over and firing him as our manager. He's making Natalie really miserable."

"Really?" said the twins, "Well good luck on that, also with dealing with his cousin."

"Yeah we know," said Haruhi as the hostesses all headed off together.

However as they made their way to their club room, they passed by one of the home etc.. classes. As they did, Haruhi happened to cast a glance in and realized Emile was in there along with all sorts of different people dressed as chefs.

"Hey guys look," she said drawing the other hostesses and twins' attention. The hostesses all looked in.

"What's he doing in there?" asked Iris.

"Who cares, let's get rid of him now!" said Ruki storming into the classroom, "Hey Emile!"

"Ah, my ladies, Bonjour!" said Emila excited, "You've arrived just in time to practice some of your cooking skills!"

"About that," said Ruki, "We need to talk."

"No time to talk! You need to get practicing so you're all prepared for the actual presentation!" said Emile, "Chop-Chop!"

With in seconds the different chefs each started pulling off the different girls in different directions towards separate cooking statoins.

"Just what are we suppose to be doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Experimenting of course!" said Emile, "We must find the dish you will serve to your guests. So begin!"

"This is nuts," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru all watched.

"Yeah weren't you going to do something in regards to this guy?" asked Kaoru.

"You two, no peeking!" Emile snapped pointing at the door. One of the chefs immediately shut the door on the twins. Both the brothers looked at each other.

"You uh thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah let's go get Kyoya and the boss and see if they can handle it," said Kaoru. The two brothers quickly hurried off to the club room.

"That's better," said Emile, "Now I have you ladies all to myself." He turned his attention to Natalie, "Especially the one that really fires me up." He slowly walked over to Natalie's station.

"How are you today my little bad girl?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," said Natalie softly.

"Huh?" said Emile at Natalie's response, "That's it? No threats to coil me alive or skin me?"

"I'm not in the mood at the moment," said Natalie as she kept trying to cook.

"Say what?" asked Emile,. The other hostesses all turned and looked at Natalie and "But that's one of the things I love most about you! Your bad girl attitude!"

"Well sorry but I don't feel like doing anything like that okay? Now could you please leave me alone to cook?" asked Natalie brushing him aside to get ingratiates to cook with.

"Uh, I," said Emile, "What has gotten into you?! This isn't you! You're a bad girl! You're suppose to threatened me, try and scare me! Why won't you do that?!"

"Because that's not who Natalie's really is," said Ruki, "she only pretends to be a bad girl in order to entertain the men in our club. You just assumed that who she was for real."

"Huh?" said Emile, "I'm afraid I don't understand." The girls all groaned in annoyance.

"Emile?" said Tamaki walking into the class room along with the other hosts.

"You cannot be in here! No peeking! I believe I made that very clear to you two earlier!" Emile snapped pointing at the twins.

"What's this about you harassing the girls of this club particularly Natalie?" asked Kyoya.

"I wasn't harassing!" Emile insisted, "I can't help it if she happens to light my fire, particularly when she threatens me."

"Whatever," said Natalie as she kept cooking.

"Oh there she goes again! Why Natalie Why?! Why are you killing our romance?!" Emile whined.

"I just don't feel like being a bad girl at the moment," said Natalie.

"Something really seems wrong with Nat-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yeah we noticed and we think it has something to do with him," said Iris.

"That's right, you girls were talking about that earlier weren't you?" said the twins.

"Do you want me to do it pres. or should you?" asked Ruki.

"Uh well I guess I should," said Haruhi, "Um Emile you're fired."

"What?" said Emile.

"We don't want you here if your going to cause things like this with Natalie okay?" Ruki pointing at the girl, "So stop acting like our manager!"

"Ah, you wound me!" said Emile, "And here I was really looking forward to working with you ladies! Well if you think you're too good for me then I shall take my leave!"

"Fine," said Misaki, "We just don't want you to do things like harassing Natalie."

"That's easy to take care of seeing as how she's lost her edge," said Emil.

"Yeah and she's lost that because of you dumb ass!" said Iris.

"Look Emile, we're willing to give you another chance, just back off away from Natalie," said Haruhi.

"That's like asking me stop breathing. As long as she is who she is, I cannot give up my love for her as a bad girl!" said Emile.

"Emile," said Natalie walking over to the boy and holding up a dish, "I'm flattered you like me so much I really am and maybe I was jumping the gun a little too much. Here try what I made I think you'll like it."

"Well Natalie, thank you," said Emile taking a bite. He started moaning in pleasure only to have the moans suddenly change into moans of unpleasantness as he started waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hot, Hot!" he said over and over, "Water, Water!"

"What did you give him?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh just an old family hamburger recipe," said Natalie, "complete with hot chili peppers."

"Nice," said the twins laughing.

"Well it sounds like you're a bit back to normal," said Ruki with a smile.

"Water, water!" Emile continued to scream.

"Water won't help," said Haruhi, "Does anyone have some milk?" A chef somehow got a glass in her hand and she all but thrust it into Emile's hand. Emile gulped it down hastily.

"Ah, that's a little better," he said, "Thank you Haruhi."

"Sure," said Haruhi. Emile turned and glared at Natalie.

"That was a dirty trick!" he said.

"What, I like spicy food, that's who I am. If you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen," said Natalie.

"Well said Natalie," Ruki complemented. Kyoya meanwhile walked over to Natalie and her burgers and tried one herself.

"Hmm, it's not that bad," he said, "I like it."

"See not that bad," Natalie shouted over at Emile, "And thank you Kyoya-Sempai."

"Hmm," said Emile looking over at Natalie and Kyoya together, "Well if he's okay with the way it is, then Kyoya-Sempai can have it that!"

"Are you talking about the burgers or Natalei?" asked Misaki.

"Dose it matter? Go get back to work. You all have dishes to prepare after all! Go-Go-Go!" Emile ordered. He walked over to Natalie, "And you, I would highly recommend you not serve such spicy food! You cannot serve your guests this kind of dish with the possibility of burning off their mouths!"

"What if I were lite your mouth on fire?" asked Natalie.

"Hmm oh don't try that all again my dear. I don't like phony acts," sad Emile as he walked off.

"Hmm, maybe I should have tried serving him something spicy a lot sooner," said Natalie.

"Hmm whatever," said Emile.

"Are you doing okay now Natalie?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," sad Natalie sounding a bit happy, "Emile doesn't want to get freaky with me anymore apparently and I think I'm ready to go home and face my mother now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Haruhi.

"No you don't have to do that," said Natalie.

"Would you like if I did?" Kyoya asked going over to Natalie's station.

"You don't even know what's going on?" asked Natalie.

"I have my theories seeing as how when your mother called up to schedule a meeting with my father she was going on and on about how much trouble she was having with you. Later your father called my father back to tell him something else in regards to what your mother said about you. So I can only assume it has something to with Emile and the issue of his hitting on you. It might make your mother feel better if you were to come home accompanied by me."

"I think it could too," said Natalie, "You're on."

"Then that is what I shall do," said Kyoya.

"Uh does this mean we're not firing Emile?" asked Halina.

"Well considering he's no longer going after Natalie the way he is I guess we can give him another chance," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, I'm glad you agreed to that Haruhi," said Emile moving over to her.

"Huh?" said Haruhi in alarm at Emile standing behind her.

"You know, I now can see just what it was my cousin saw in you Haruhi. Not to mention the way you knew how to help me those nasty peppers? Plus your persona isn't just an act like that phony bad girl."

"Uh I don't think you and I aren't too compatible," said Haruhi.

"What would make you think that?" asked Emile. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Hunny behind him punching his hand.

"I can tell you why," he said.

"Uh?" said Emile.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Well, I think I can safely say this was good practice," said Ruki as the end of the session when the hostesses got done with their little session.

"Does anyone still feel like they need help?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm I'm sure if we need to we can also practice at home," said Misaki.

"That is true," said Iris.

"Do we all know what we're going to make?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said all the hostesses.

"Well that's good," said Haruhi.

"What about you Haruhi? Do you know what you're making?" asked Halina.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi, "I'm making...,"

"Silence!" Emile ordered, "none of that! None of that!"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We have spies in our midst!" said Emile looking over to the hosts who were sitting and watching while eating some of the experiments the hostesses had tired.

"I doubt they'll blab to anyone about what we're doing," said Haruhi.

"We cannot take that chance!" said Emile still casting glances over at the hosts.

"We won't blab," said Hikaru.

"Why would we?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I'm sure you two can find a reason to blab," said Kyoya dabbing his mouth with his napkin. He got up and walked over to Natalie, "Natalie, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Natalie gathering up her book bag.

"Natalie, are you going to be okay going home?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I think so," said Natalie, "Thanks for all you did for me yesterday.

"Sure, my door's always open for when you'll need it," said Haruhi. Natalie smiled and actually reached over to give her a hug.

"Thanks a lot, seriously," she said, "And don't forget to send my family the bill for me. If you don't, my dad's going to insist on it."

"Sure, I'll figure it out somehow," said Haruhi.

"If you need help Haruhi I'm sure I can figure out a bill for Natalie for you," said Kyoya.

"If you do you do," said Haruhi, "Good luck Natalie."

"Thanks again Haruhi," said Natalie as she headed out of the kitchen with Kyoya.

"Is something going on Haruhi?" asked Misaki.

"Just something else Natalie was dealing with. It's kind of personal and I don't want to be a gossip," Haruhi explained.

"Fair enough," said Misaki.

"Huh," Emile sneered, "I bet she's merely overreacting. She's such a phony. Unlike you Haruhi. It's good you don't have to worry about anything in your life that would make you not act like you." He was startled by a hand coming between him and Haruhi and slamming on the counter.

"Let's try and keep it that way okay?" said Hunny again with a sneer.

"Uh right," said Emile.

"Let's go Haru-Chan," said Hunny putting his arm around Haruhi and leading her out.

"Right," said Haruhi not wanting to argue.

"That's kind of cute don't you think?" said Halina, "Him and her?"

"Yeah I think it's cute," said Iris.

"Hey Halina," said Kaoru walking up to her, "What were you planning on making?"

"Well I," Halina tired to say.

"No sharing!" Emile snapped.

"Yeah Kaoru no sharing," said Hikaru trying to lead his brother away, "We share something with her she may try getting us to share something with her, like family stuff."

"Huh, Hikaru what are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"She's our rival, the worse we've ever had. At least all of Mom's other rivals have formed some sort of bond with her to the point that they don't act like they're going to war with her," said Hikaru, "If we were like old fashion rival kingdoms or something they'd be trying to take over ours."

"They might, but she wouldn't be!" Kaoru insisted, "Halina's different from the rest of them! She's nice! I'm sure if she was in charge she'd be on friendly terms with Mom even if we'd still be rivals!"

"Well she's not and if her family were to find out you were interested in her I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it!" said Hikaru.

"So what are you saying Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"That maybe you should really try keeping your distance from her for now. You're getting too close," said Hikaru.

"But, what I want to get close to her?" said Kaoru looking back at Halina.

Halina looked a bit upset as she watched Kaoru and Hikaru walk off. She could hear a little bit of what Hikaru was saying to his brother and in way he was right. Her family wouldn't be too thrilled of the notion of her and Kaoru being together. Which was a shame because the way Kaoru was acting recently, it seemed like he was interested in her and she'd be lying if she wasn't feeling the same way.

"You okay?" Ruki asked her.

"Yeah it's nothing," said Halina.

Ruki turned to fallow the twins are they walked out.

"Hey guys," she called out as she ran after them, "Want to guess what my dish is?"

"Don't fall for it, it's a trick," said Hikaru.

"What kind of trick?" asked Ruki, "It's a simple question after all."

"You're up to something, I just know it!" said Hikaru.

"God you don't have to be so rude," said Ruki.

"Well you don't have to keep playing pranks on people like that," said Hikaru.

"Who's playing?" asked Ruki, "I just like what I see is all."

"Yeah" said Hikaru running up in front of her, "And what do you see right now?"

"A jerk," said Ruki as she once again tried to move on, "No wait I take that back. I see an ugly jerk."

"Ugly?" said Hikaru, "Who said I was ugly?"

"I just did," said Ruki.

"Well you're not exactly the winner of a beauty contest yourself," said Hikaru.

"True but I don't try putting myself in-between my brother and a girl he likes just because she's rival," said Ruki.

"What do you know?" said Hikaru.

"I know that if your brother really cares for someone it shouldn't matter if she's a rival or not. They can work past that part, like Romeo and Juliette," said Ruki.

"You know that story doesn't have a real happy ending right?" said Hikaru.

"That's because they're families were dicks to each other even after the fact of those two falling in love. You however I'm sure can change that to a different outcome. All it takes is one to make a difference," said Ruki.

"You sure know how to spend something," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Ruki, "But obviously that's not going to work on you now is it? I mean I bet I couldn't even get you to reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliette. You probably don't remember any lines from it."

"Want to bet?" said Hikaru, "Oh Juliette...,"

"No, no not that part," said Ruki, "I'm thinking another part."

"I'm feeling really soaked about this," said Misak and she and the rest of the hosts and hostesses all headed out, "I've never focused so much energy on something other than music."

"Well there's nothing too wrong with that," said Tamaki, "After music is the voice of the soul."

"Hmm, I suppose," said Misaki smiling at him.

"Hey guys," they heard Kaoru call out, "Want to see something funny?"

He led them out to a part of the school that had a balcony where Hikaru stood in a dress reciting Juliette.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art though Romeo," he said dryly, not sounding happy about the whole thing in general.

"Probably far away after saying that," said Ruki who was standing underneath it.

"She did it again," said Misaki.

"How did he get a dress so fast?" asked Iris.

"Fashion designers are very quick and adaptable when it comes to clothing," said Halina softly.

"Yeah that's right," said Kaoru moving next to her, "Hey."

"Hey," said Halina blushing.

"You I don't care what my brother says," Kaoru said softly, "I don't think you're like your family at all."

"Thank you," said Halina. She felt a shudder go through her body as she suddenly felt Kaoru taking her hand ever so softly.

'Is he really holding my hand?!' Halina thought feeling too embarrassed to really look herself.

From his balcony Hikaur saw that too.

'Man is he just ignoring me now?!' he thought. Then he looked down at Ruki and remembered what she said. 'Should I do more to encourage this rather then try to destroy it and hurt him?'

Natalie and Kyoya sat in Natalie's car as Natalie stared at the her house just outside the gate.

"Natalie," said Kyoya, "If you're not ready for this you don't have to go up there."

"No if I don't do this now I may never be able to," said Natalie as she hit the button to let in. She drove her car right up to the front door. She and Kyoya slowly got out of the car and Natalie reluctantly knocked at the door. A maid opened it.

"Oh Mistress Mayson welcome home," she said not sounding too thrilled that Natalie was back.

"Thank you," said Natalie, "Is my mother here?"

"Yes she is," said the maid, "So is your father. I'll go get them."

"Tell them I brought a guest," said Natalie, "You coming Kyoya-Sempai?"

"Oh yes," said Kyoya following her in. Natalie led him over to the drawing-room and the two sat down.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" Natalie.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Natalie," said her father walking into the room, "You're back." Natalie's mother had her arm linked with his and she didn't look too happy with seeing her daughter.

"You have some nerve young lady pulling what you did!" she started scolded, "Where were you all night?!"

"At a friend's house," said Natalie softly.

"Of course, one thing doesn't go your way you go running off to someone else to whine and complain with," said Mrs. Mayson.

'Like you have room to talk,' thought Natalie.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't go running off with a boy less you ruin things with that boy you were talking about yesterday," Mrs. Mayson kept going on.

"I'm going out with him Mom, you can't make me!" said Natalie.

"Want to bet?!" said her mother.

"I can," said Kyoya finally standing up and letting Natalie's parents know he was there.

"Mr. Ohtori, I'm sorry we didn't notice you there," said Mr. Mayson.

"Well yes but I wasn't sure if I should interrupt your conversation at the moment," said Kyoya, "Until now."

"Young Master Ohtoir, we welcome you!" said Mrs. Mayson as se hurried over to the boy and shook his hand. "I am so looking forward with your father. I can tell he's thrilled with this as well."

"Yes he is," said Kyoya.

"So what brings you by here?" asked Mr. Mayson.

"Oh right I've come to clear things up about that other boy and Natalie. You see she's right, it's not going to happen with him," said Kyoya.

"Oh, um oaky," said Mr. Mayson.

"But Mister Ohtori, this really isn't any of your concern" said Mrs. Mayson.

"Oh I beg to differ Madam," said Kyoya, "You see, the thing is I'm the one involved with your daughter."

"What?" said Mr. Mayson.

"What?" said Mrs. Mayson.

"What?" said Natalie. Kyoya walked back over to her and put his arm around her.

"Even if our families weren't being joining in business I find your daughter fascinating. And even if that other boy that is into her is linked to my family's business your daughter's too good for him. She deserves someone who appreciates how wonderful your daughter is and I am that boy. Therefor I intend to possibly see if she could see me in that way, worthy of being by her side."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Natalie stared at her Sempai trying hard to figure out what it was that was really going on. She cast a glance at her parents both of whom happened to have an eyebrow raised. Her father's seemed to be risen out of disturbance while her mother's out of happiness and eagerness.

"Mr. Ohtori," said her father, "I didn't realize you were so close to our daughter that you'd feel that way."

"I think it's romantic!" said her mother.

"Yes you would," muttered Mr. Mayson.

"We should invite Mr. Ohtori to dinner don't you think?" asked Mrs. Mayson totally ignoring her husband's comment.

"Well I suppose, assuming the young man doesn't have any other plans," said Mr. Mayson.

"Well no not tonight," said Kyoya.

"Good, you and Natalie can go off and walk around in the gardens while we get everything ready!" Mrs. Mayson insisted

"Sure why not?" said Natalie, "Maybe I'll get a bee sting and have an allergic reaction."

"Don't worry I'd help you with that," said Kyoya.

"Sure you would," said Natalie as she headed to the back of the house with him. As they walked to the back they passed by the work out room where Daniel, her brother, was coming out, sweating and with a towel around his neck.

"Natalie!" he said when he saw his little sister, "You're home thank goodness!"

"Yeah who else would help keep your feet on the ground?" asked Natalie.

"Well I'm glad you're back," said Daniel with a smirk. Then he noticed Kyoya, "Who's this? Aren't you one of those Ohtori family members?"

"Yes, we go to school together," said Natalie.

"Well why's he here?" asked Daniel looking at Kyoya suspiciously.

"He brought me home," said Natalie looking down sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"It felt like the right thing to do," said Kyoya, "Seeing as how I've started to developed feelings towards your sister."

"What?" said Daniel clearly not liking what it was he had heard.

'Not this again,' Natalie thought rubbing her forehead.

"We're going to be taking a walk through the garden before dinner," she said, "And he's staying by the way."

"He is?" said Daniel getting madder.

"Mom insisted," said Natalie, "Come on Sempai." She headed out with Kyoya following behind her. However at the last second Daniel shot out his arm out in front of Kyoya's chest. Kyoya looked over at him camly.

"I don't know what you're thinking in regards to my sister but I promise that you if you're using her for your own personal gain and or hurt her in any way I'll see to it that the Ohtoris have one less son to worry about!"

"Hm, well good thing they won't have to worry about that," said Kyoya as he gently moved Daniel's arm out of his way. Daniel kept glaring at him as Kyoya walked out.

He found Natalie standing in front of a huge gate in the yard with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I was merely talking with your brother real fast," said Kyoya, "So are we going for that walk?"

"Sure," said Natalie opening the gate and walking into a very colorful garden with all sorts of different colored flower bushes. As they walked Natalie seemed to walk ahead of Kyoya instead of beside him like a couple trying to have a good time together.

"So Sempai," said Natalie, "Just what are you trying to pull with all of this?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything," said Kyoya.

"So what's with the whole you want to see if you're worthy of being by side and all of that?" asked Natalie.

"Well I'll have to see if you feel like you'd want me to be by your side," said Kyoya.

"You're not doing this to look good to my parents are you?" asked Natalie, "Or to make the merger between our two companies go smoother?"

"In a way yes," Kyoya admitted, "But that wasn't my main goal. My main goal was to help you gain favor in your mother's eyes and not have her focus on Emile so much."

"Oh and that was it?" asked Natalie slowing down a little.

"Were you hoping for more?" asked Kyoya as he started to close the gap between the two of them.

"Well I suppose it was kind of nice to think someone would actually like me as me," said Natalie softly. She felt her heart skip a beat when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Kyoya who used his grip on her shoulder to turn her fully around to the point she and him were looking at each other face to face.

"And what pray tell do you think even provoke me to do such a thing in the first place?" he asked, "It wouldn't be just because you're a pretty face. I would need more motivation to that, such as liking the person under the pretty face wouldn't you agree?"

"Sempai?" said Natalie feeling confused and intimidated all at once. She was also feeling a bit excited and eager, "Where would you come up with something a corny as that?"

"Let's just say being with that idiot leader of my club has rubbed off on me a little," said Kyoya. He slowly moved his hand to Natalie's face, "But in a way it's a good thing. Since this helps me to actually possibly advance a relationship with a girl I happen to find fancy with, in more ways then one."

"Uh?" said Natalie not sure how to respond to the cute boy's words and actions.

"Miss Natalie, Mr. Kyoya?"the two heard voice call out. In no time at all a maid rounded the corner of where they were standing catching them as they were.

"Oh excuse me!' she said as she quickly turned around to run that other way, "I just came by to tell you dinner is ready and the family is waiting for you!"

"Thank you!" Natalie called out before looking at Kyoya, "We should probably go for my mother's sake."

"Well we can't do that," said Kyoya as he and Natalie walked back to the house after the maid. Only this time they actually managed to walk next to each other.

When they came to the dining room Natalie's family was sitting at one end of a big table while two more chairs were placed at the opposite end.

"Oh welcome," said Mrs. Mayson, "Forgive us, we weren't sure if you were still going to join us so we just put two seats at the other end for you two just in case."

"Whatever Mother," said Natalie. She waited for her mother's rebuttal but surprisingly Mrs. Mayson didn't say a word. Natalie could only assume it was because she didn't want to make a scene in front of Kyoya. She and Kyoya both went and took their seats away from the rest of the group as food was placed down in front of them.

"Think you can cook something like this for your cooking performance?" asked Kyoya.

"Nah I'm going to stick to that spicey burger I made today. It seemed like the best dish I could make," said Natalie.

"Good to know, I did enjoy it," said Kyoya as he ate.

"Don't they look cute together?" Mrs. Mayson asked watching Natalie and Kyoya together.

Her husband and father didn't looked so pleased.

"You don't think he's just using Natalie do you?" asked Daniel.

"Hush, No!" snapped his mother.

"I too am weary of the man," said Mr. Mayson.

"Well you two calm down!" insisted Mrs. Mayson, "This is the first good thing Natalie has ever done! Let's appreciate what's happening here alright?!"

"Fine," muttered both father and son.

"However if I think he's going to do something bad to Natalie, I will step in," Mr. Mayson made sure to mention.

"Same here!" said Daniel.

"Of for the love of god! You two are over reacting!" said Mrs. Mayson.

"Or maybe you're not acting properly with your own daughter," said Mr. Mayson.

"I know how to handle my daughter thank you!" said Mrs. Mayson.

"Sure you do," said Daniel.

* * *

"Now then ladies do we all know what we're going to do?" Emile asked the next day as a huge outdoor kitchen was set up. Emile and the hostesses all stood behind a curtain as their gusts all came and took seats at round tables that had been set up for them.

"I suppose," said Haruhi, "Are you sure this isn't too much too soon?"

"Trust me this is just what you ladies need to do!" said Emile, "Now Iris you're on first!"

"Right," said Iris.

"Do you have your dish ready to make?" asked Emile.

"Yes," said Iris.

"Then get out there, out, out!" Emile ordered. Iris ran out from behind a curtain to see a bunch of people all seated and waiting for her. At the very front table was none other then the host club all sitting together. Hunny made sure to wave at Iris.

"Uh hello everyone, my name is Iris and today I'm preparing a veggie stir-fry," she said, "I'm going to start by cutting up some cabbage into squares...," All the guests watched eagerly as Iris demonstrated her dish while a few more servants helped prepare more for all the guests at the tables.

"You see," said Emile with pride, "That is going to get you much more attention!"

"I guess," said Haruhi. Soon Iris's dish was fully done and ready to serve. At that Emile walked out.

"And who will be the first to try this taste of paradise?" he asked, "One of the hosts will sample it first. May I ask you six men to pull up your napkins? Whoever has the red tag will get to have Iris's own personally made dish." At that all the boys yanked up their napkins.

"Uh," said Mori holding up the red tag.

"Well done Morinozuka," said Emile, "Iris if you please." Iris slowly carried over the dish she had prepared personally and placed it front of Mori. Mori picked up some chopsticks and took a big bite.

"Well Morinozuka?" asked Emile.

"It's good," said Mori.

"Thank you Mori," said Iris. Mori smiled at her.

"Please men enjoy!" said Emile as the other boys all started to eat as well.

"And while you enjoy that, we'll bring out our next chef, Miss Halina," said Emile. Halina slowly came out to the outdoor kitchen.

"Uh hello," she said sheepishly, "I'm going to make for you a lobster and shrimp curry with light butter rice."

"That sounds great," said Kaoru.

"It sounds disgusting," said Hikaru. Kaoru flicked his brother's forehead.

"Be nice," he said.

Halina did her best to stay calm as she kept cooking her curry along with the helping servants. Finally she had it all done and ready to serve.

"So Hosts, who gets to try Halina's personally? The color tag you're looking for is green," said Emile.

"Got it!" said Kaoru practically jumping up.

"Kaoru don't make a fool of yourself," said Hikaru.

"Here you go Kaoru," said Halina placing her dish in front of him. Kaoru eagerly shoved some of it into his mouth.

"Mmm!" he said, "It's great!"

"Really, you're not just saying that?" asked Halina.

"Oh no!" said Kaoru.

"Oh brother," said Hikaru as he too tried the food. He had to admit it was good. Soon more moans of pleasure could be heard as more and more people started to eat and apparently enjoy Halina's curry.

"Oh wow they all seem to like it," said Halina happily.

"Well you did do a good job," said Kaoru

"And now gentlemen may I introduce Miss Natalie our next chef!" said Emile. Natalie practically smacked him as she came out from behind the curtain.

"Hi I'm Natalie, and I'm making burgers," she said, "I should warn you though it's going to get spicy."

"Oh," the boys all seemed to like that idea. Natalie smirked as she started to cook prepare and cook her burgers. The smell themselves was intoxicating.

"And now who will try my burgers?" asked Natalie once they were done.

"Whoever has the blue tag of course," said Emile.

"I believe that is me," said Kyoya holding it up.

"Here you go then Sempai," said Natalie putting a dish down in front of him. Kyoya took one bite and smile.

"Spicy and delicious," he praised, "Thank you for this wonderful meal Natalie."

"Thank you," said Natalie. All too suddenly some of the boys started to scream and started to chug down the pitchers of milk Haruhi had been smart enough to make sure were placed at the tables.

* * *

"That looked like fun," said Ruki.

"Aren't you next," Misaki asked.

"Oh yes," said Ruki as she headed out, "Hello all, who is ready for desert? For I Ruki am going to make for you some extra special brownies!"

"Oh," said the boys sounding like they could really enjoy those after Natalie's spicy burgers.

"You don't think she'd do anything like put a laxatives in those do you?" Haruhi asked Misaki.

"I don't know for sure," said Misaki as Ruki finished making her brownies.

"And whoever has the black tag will get to sample these first!" said Emile.

"I have that," said Hikaru.

"Here you go then," said Ruki serving Hikaru while the servants served up the others in the crowd.

All the boys moaned and groaned happily at them.

"I don't see anyone running off to the bathroom so I'm guessing they're regular brownies," said Misaki.

"Yeah, that's good," said Haruhi, "Your turn right?"

"Right," said Misaki, heading out from behind the curtain, "Hello I'm Misaki and I'm making creeps for everyone."

"Oh creeps," said Tamaki, "That's food from my old home."

"Then I hope I can make them to your satisfaction Sempai," said Misaki as she started making them.

"I hope I have the honor in tasting yours personally!" said Tamaki.

"If you get the yellow tag you will," said Emile. Tamkai eagerly looked around for his tag.

"It's yellow!" he cheered, "I get to enjoy Misaki's personally made creeps!"

"That's great Sempai," said Misaki, "They're just about done." She carried the dish over to Tamaki and let him try it.

"Mmm," he moaned the minute he bit into it, "I feel lik I'm back in Paris at a lovely café with a lovely lady!"

"Thank you Sempai," said Misaki.

"Man am I getting stuff," said Hikaru, "All this stuff has been really good!"

"Oh please hold on for a few more minutes Mr. Hitachiin," said Emile, "We do have one more chef to cook for you."

"It's Haru-Chan huh?" said Hunny.

"That's right, it's me," said Haruhi walking out, "And I am making for you a special chocolate and vanilla combined cake with pink frosting. Hunny's eyes glimmered.

"That's sounds so yummy!" said Hunny.

"I hope you'll like it," said Haruhi as she stared backing it, "in the meantime enjoy the creeps and brownies please." As she cooked she could see Hunny watching her with his hands underneath his chin in a loving manner. She soon finished her cake and started to frost it with the pink frosting.

"And now before I serve it I'd like to add one more thing," she said as she went and added a white bunny to the top. She carried the cake over to Hunny.

"I can only assume you were the one who was going to do my first," she said putting it front of him.

"Thank you Haru-Chan!" said Hunny, "The bunny's so cute." In one gulp he practically inhaled the cake. "Haru-Chan, that cake's great!" He jumped up and surprised Haruhi by kissing her.

"Ah!" said Emile as he watched, "Hunny-Sempi's really serious about her isn't he?!"

"Yeah pretty much," said Natalie. Emile looked over at her.

"I don't suppose you'd still ever be interested again?" he asked.

"Hmm, no," said Natalie. She walked over to Kyoya still in his chair and put her arms around her, "I think I've found someone else who's actually worthy of being by my side."

"Huh?!" said Emile.

"She means me Emile," said Kyoya rubbing Natalie's arm, "And if you ever make a pass at her, I'll be tearing up your pass port and have you deported back to France by coach."

"Wow Kyoya-Sempia," said Kaoru.

"Never thought we'd see you act like that," said Hikaru.

"Well the right girl can chance a person from time to time," said Kyoya looking up at Natalie and actually giving her wink. Natalie winked back with a smile. She was feeling so much better from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Kyoya," Tamaki said to his friend as the two stood off to the side by themselves as the cooking seminar was dwindling down, "Since when have you and Natalie been an item?"

"Well it's not official but I like to say things started as they are yesterday when I took her home," said Kyoya. He turned and looked at Natalie who was talking with some of the other guests, "Although I will admit I was fascinated with her the first time she and her family came to our home for a dinner meeting. She looked intriguing. Plus I started assuming that her family and mine would possibly consider having us get together. We would be very compatible after all. So I figured I'd do my best to get to know her to see if I should encourage the relationship to blossom or nip it in the butt before something serious happen."

"And now?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd like to see it possibly blossom," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Tamaki.

"You don't approve?" asked Kyoya.

"Well you may like to see it blossom but are you sure she wants that?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm going to find out and if she's not I will back down," said Kyoya.

"Good then," said Tamaki, "I just don't want to see her get hurt in all of this or merely used."

"I won't do that to her I promise you," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Tamaki, "It is kind of sweet seeing romance blooming in between the two clubs. You and Natalie, Kaoru and Halina...," The could hear Hunny giggle and turn to see him and Haruhi sitting together as Hunny ate more of the cake she had made for the event. They were surprised when Hunny held up a fork to Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head no, but then Hunny gave her some puppy dog eyes. So after rolling her eyes Haruhi reluctantly took the bite from the fork making Hunny beamed.

"And to a lesser extent, Hunny and Haruhi," said Tamaki with slight bitterness.

"Yes it would appear the our cute little host is A) not so little any more and B) making a very big move on our top lady," said Kyoya. He heard his friend give a groan. "let it go. I'm sure if Haruhi wasn't interested as well she would haven't let things go on as they are. We should just let them be happy and move on."

"That's easy for you to say," said Tamaki, "You seem to have managed to find someone you like."

"And you don't think you can find someone?" asked Kyoya.

"With a grand prince like me, it can be hard to find just the right princess when they're always throwing yourselves at you," said Tamaki.

"Maybe you need to look at one that's not throwing themselves at you," said Kyoya.

"But Haruhi's spoken for, and I don't want to make Hunny mad," said Tamaki.

"You know I'm pretty sure she's not the only princess not throwing herself at you at the moment," said Kyoya.

"Like who?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I can think of one-off hand," said Kyoya, "You already said she reminded you of someone you care about, even if that person was creep out about it. Plus she was nice enough to make something from your home country today."

"You Misaki?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh look at that you remembered her name," said Kyoya before walking off. Tamaki saw him walk over to Natalie, taking another one of her spicy burgers.

"Tamaki-Sempai," he suddenly heard Misaki asking.

"Oh yes?" said Tamaki turning to look at her.

"I have more creeps available if you wanted to take some home," said Misaki offering Tamaki up a container.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Tamaki, "You made these wonderful by the way. You'd make any chef in Paris envious of your talents!"

"Thank you," said Misaki, "I've never tried cooking before and this actually wasn't too easy to make."

"All the more proof that you have an amazing talent! You should try it more," said Tamaki.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen," said Misaki, "My father has been grooming me and training me to take over the family businesses some day."

"The recording studio and music company right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Misaki, "I live and breathe music, have for my whole life."

"Oh you've never been able to look around and find something else you like in life?" asked Tamaki.

"It' a very small window," said Misaki, "Right now the only other thing I can do outside of music work is this, the hostesses club. That's only because my mother convinced my father this will help me with my management and people skills."

"I see," said Tamaki, "Well its something at least. You wouldn't have a chance to cook if you weren't in this club."

"Yeah that is true," said Misaki. Just then her phone went off, "Oh excuse me." She walked off, "Hi Dad, oh good, no I'll listen to it when I get home. Do you think we should consider booking them for the Palace Jam? No we should stick them as the second act. I still think we should use Green Lizards as the opening. Sure Dad, when I get home, I'll see you then."

"You sound busy," said Tamaki.

"Well it's like I said my dad's been doing his best to get me to follow in his footsteps," said Misaki, "I should get home so I can do more with him. Enjoy the creeps Tamaki-Sempai."

"Thank you," said Tamaki. He felt a little sorry for Misaki being led down a path that she didn't gt to pick, sort of like he had to when he agreed to come to Japan to live with his father and give up his mother. Why was it so many families of their class like that with their children?

* * *

"I'm home," said Misaki walking into her home.

"Hi Missy!" said Airi walking up to her sister. To Misaki's surprise she was wearing a special uniform of a yellow turtle neck wit ha purple jumper along with a matching purple beret and a white sash draped over her chest.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Misaki.

"I joined my class's Girl Animal Scouts," said Airi, "My class is the Purple Pandas."

"Oh that's cute," said Misaki, "I remember being An Animal Scout. I think my troop called ourselves Chocolate Kittens. We had brown jumpers and yellow shirts ourselves with orange sashes."

"Oh Misaki good your home," said the girls' mother walking up to her oldest daughter, "Come on you said you'd help your father with the Palace Jam line up."

"I know," said Misaki as followed her mom. She turned and looked back at her sister who was watching looking sad at being neglected again, "I see Airi joined the Animal Scouts."

"Oh yes," sad Misaki's mother, "I know I should be happy she's doing something with school but I just know it's only a matter of time before they need help. They always want the parents to help out at least once."

"Oh," said Misaki.

"Misaki, good your home," said her father as the two women came into the back office, "Now we can talk more about the Palace Jam. I think we should put this group as number 8. What do you think?"

"That could work," said Misaki looking over the list, "As long as they do that one song about knights and medieval times last."

"I'll make a note of that," said her father, "Now as for group nine...,"

"Uh excuse me," said a maid walking into the room, "telephone."

"Not the home line, please tell me it's not the home line!" Misaki's mother pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Misaki.

"Because the home line could be someone calling to get us to help with Airi's Animal troop!" her mother complained as she walked out of the room with the maid.

"Would that be so wrong?" asked Misaki.

"In case you haven't noticed we have more important things to worry about," said Misaki's father still going over some of his lists.

"But Dad Airi's your daughter!" said Misaki.

"So?" said Misaki's father.

"So, don't you think you could try doing more for her like you do for me?" asked Misaki.

"Well no offence or anything we weren't' expecting to have a second baby especially at our age. We can't be expected to put some of our life and business obligation on hold for her," said Misaki's father.

"That's terrible," said Misaki.

"That's how it works. If you plan on having more then one child I suggest you make sure they aren't too far apart like you and your sister are," said Misaki's father.

"Hmm," muttered Misaki.

"Oh," she heard her mother moan as she came into the office again, "It was the school. Apparently I have got selected to be a part of the selling this year! Oh why, why didn't I think this through when I let her sign up!"

"Well find a way to get out of it," said Misaki's father, "We can't take time off to help sell whatever it is they're selling."

"Cheesecakes," said Misaki's mother.

"What?" said her husband.

"They're selling little Cheesecakes," said Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Yuck, I don't care for cheesecakes," said Mr. Sakuragi, "Well anyway get us out of it will you? I don't care if you have to pull Airi out of the troop."

"No you can't do that!" said Misaki, "That's not fair for Airi."

"Life's not always fair," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Then I'll do it!" Misaki declared.

"What?" said both her parents.

"I'll help Airi's troop!" said Misaki.

"You can't do that along with helping us with this and your club," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Well I'll take time off from the club then if I have to," said Misaki, "I'm sure Haruhi will understand. In either case I'm helping Airi do this, with or without your approval!"

"Misaki," said her father in a warning tone. However, he was stopped when his wife put her hand on his arm.

"Maybe we should let her do this," she said, "It couldn't hurt Misaki and Airi do something together. Plus this will be more of a chance to help Misaki harness more of her management skills."

"Hmm well alright," Mr. Sakuragi agreed, "I suppose we can manage this concert on our own."

"Of course," said his wife.

"Thank you," said Misaki. She ran out to find Airi. She found the little girl in the backyard fiddling around with something.

"What are you doing Airi?" she asked.

"Trying an art project for my art badge," said Airi.

"I can't wait to see it when it's done," said Misaki, "Um anyway I have some exciting news for you. I'm going to be helping your troop sell your cheesecakes."

"Why?" asked Airi.

"Why not, why can't a sister help out a sister?" asked Misaki.

"Well yeah but there's no point. Class 2-A, The Tangerine Tigers, is going to win. They have Chise Shousei in her class and she's the best seller. She won the competition last year," said Airi.

"Ugh I think I remember her cousin," said Misaki, "But don't worry, even if you don't win that doesn't mean you can't do a good job and I'm going to help you do a good job. I promise!"

"Really, you're going to help me?" asked Airi.

"I promise sis," Misaki swore.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Hey Haruhi?" Misaki called out to her friend and president the next day when the two had gotten to school.

"Oh hey good morning Misaki," said Haruhi, "How's it going?"

"Um I can talk to you after club today?" asked Misak.

"Sure, is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah it's nothing too serious but it could affect my time in the club," Misaki explained.

"Okay, well, we'll talk once club is over after school," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Misaki.

"Riki, do you want to go out to dinner tonight since Mom and Dad are having a big dinner meeting tonight at the house?" the two heard Ruki's little sister Sachiko.

"Sure we go to that one restaurant you like how about?" Ruki asked.

"Yes!" said Sachiko.

"Better get to your class okay Sis?" said Ruki.

"Bye Riki!" said Sachiko as she hurried off.

"See you later Sachi," Ruki called out after her sister.

'That's what I want after this. I want to have a relationship close to what Ruki as with her sister,' Misaki thought.

"Hey what's up guys?" Ruki asked walking up to her and Haruhi.

"I was just telling Haruih I have something I need to do talk to her after club today is all," said Misaki.

"Oh what did you do?" asked Ruki.

"Nothing, not yet and it's not bad," said Misaki.

"Sure," said Ruki, "We'll just have to see what it is when club is over."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of a looking for or causing a scandal?" she asked.

"I'm a politician's daughter. I have to know how to create them in order to avoid them," said Ruki.

"That doesn't make much sense," said Haruhi.

"That's because you're not a politician's daughter," said Ruki gently tapping Haruhi's cheek.

"Whatever," said Haruhi.

* * *

The rest of the day went along as most days do. Although for the most part Haruhi felt compelled to keep an eye on Misaki just in case something was wrong. But as far as she could tell Misaki was fine and nothing was really bothering her. Even during club she acted as normal as she did flirting and acting with the boys in her usual way and all the of the boys were enjoying her company. A lot were also complimenting her on her creeps from the other day. Then, all the girls were getting praise for their food. It did seem like they had become more popular with a lot more guests since the seminar. So she suppose Emile had done a good job with it after all.

"So Misaki," Haruhi finally spoke up after the gusts had all left, "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes," said Misaki, "I may have to take some time off from hosting for a while. I volunteered to help my sister Airi's Animal Girl Guide troop in selling their product this year."

"Oh, your sister joined the animal guides?" said Ruki, "I remember doing that."

"Yeah I did too," said Misaki, "I even remember the oath." Both she and Ruki raised their left hand.

_"I am an animal guide loyal and true, I work hard to accomplish all I can do. _

_I help who I can when I can, and I do it as a proud little woman _

_Being in the animal guide is honorable and fun and I am forever proud to be one"_

"That's your oath?" said Natalie, "No offence or anything but that sounds lame."

"You're lame," Ruki rebutted. Natalie gave off a chuckle.

"Uh is an animal guide exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a special thing they do for the children in kindergarten and elementary schools. I guess you could call it Ouran's own private version of the boys and girls scouts," Misaki explained, "They have meetings after school wearing special uniforms and get a chance to earn badges for different activates they do. Plus they sell like treats and stuff. Every so often they change the item as a way to mix things up."

"Oh, and just you and Ruki were members?" said Haruhi before looking over to the other members, "you three weren't a part of it?"

"I didn't come to Ouran until just this year," said Natalie.

"Same here," said Halina, "I didn't go to Ouran during elementary."

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"And I started going to Ouran when I started Middle school," said Iris, "So I didn't get to do it."

"It's too bad," said Ruki, "You missed out."

"Eh, anything in relation to the girl scouts is lame," said Natalie.

"Then you're even lamer," said Ruki, "Besides I like doing the Animal Girls. It was fun."

"The Animal Girls?" said Hikaru walking over to the girls' side of the, "The animal girls are nothing but sissies doing sissy things."

"And the Creature Boys are filled with manly men?" said Ruki.

"Creature Boys?" said Haruhi, "Is that what the boys' version is called?"

"Yep," said the twins as both raised their left hands

_"__I am a creature scout, so great and grand, watch me take my stand!" _They started to chant.

"Hey you're doing the Creature Boys' oath," said Hunny.

"Oh yes I remember that," said Kyoy. He, Hunny and Mori also raised their left hand and started to chant along with the Hikaru and Kaoru.

_"I walk tall and proud, You will always see me stand out in the crowd! _

_I am proud to be a Creature Scout, so brave and strong, this is where I belong,"_

"Wow," said Natalie, "That was even lamer than the girls' one."

"Oh thanks," said the twins.

"It wasn't that bad," said Halina.

"Hey what's wrong with Tamaki?" asked Iris noticing Tamaki was sulking in his corner.

"It's not fair," he muttered, "My loyal followers have a thing that I am not involved in!"

"He's upset you all were in this Creature Boys thing and he wasn't?" said Natalie.

"Oh poor Tamaki-Sempai," said Halina.

"Tamaki-Sempai don't get too upset about it," said Misaki, "We were only getting into this subject because I was saying how I have to take time off from the club for a little bit so I can help my sister's Animal Girl Troup."

"Oh, really?" said Tamaki, "You're going to do something nice with your sister? How sweet."

"Thanks," said Misaki, "I'm really excited about it too. We'll be having our first meeting tomorrow."

"Are you going to need any help with it?" asked Ruki.

"Why do you ask?" asked Misaki.

"Well I remember there being the main mother or father in charge of main activity we were doing but they could also bring in extra helpers if they needed it," said Ruki.

"Oh yeah," said Misaki, "Well I don't know yet if I'll need that much help."

"Well if you do, you know where you can find five helpers right away," said Ruki. She cast a glance over at the different hostesses, "Right?"

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Halina.

"Yeah why not?" said Iris.

"Whatever," said Natalie.

"What are they selling this time Misa-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I think I heard something about different kinds of cheesecakes," said Misaki.

"Mmm, cheesecakes?" said Hunny with his eyes widening.

"Yeah," said Misak.

"When you get the order form you make sure I get to see it! I'll order as much as it takes to help your sister win," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempai," said Misaki, "But...,"

"That's not how one wins the VIP Guide Award," Mori said for her.

"Yeah that," said Misaki.

"Oh right," said Hunny.

"Um can we pretend for a second that some of us started going to Ouran after elementary and weren't in this so-called Animal guide thing and don't know that the hell you're talking about?" asked Natalie.

"Please?" said Haruhi.

"Well the thing is when the kids go out selling the thing is the goal is to see how many people they can get instead of how much they can get. They want the girls to learn out to communicate and deal with people like may have to learn how to do once they get into the business world. Whoever group, each girl gets a big yellow trophy and a blue sash," Misaki explained, "I remember when I was Animal Girls I had this real heavy competition with this girl Aki Shousei."

"Ugh I remember her! Man was she cocky and vain!" said Ruki, "I still think she cheated!"

"Still in imaginary land here where we're pretending some of us don't know what the heck is going on," said Natalie.

"Aki Shousei considered herself the best seller when we were both in the guides. She somehow managed to get more people to buy from her then the rest of her group combined for three years straight. Then she gave up to do something else so my troop managed to win it one year," said Mikan.

"My troop won one year too," said Ruki.

"Her cousin's in the Animal guides now as well and in a different class from Airi's," said Misaki.

"Oh no!" said Ruki, "Now I know you'll need our help! We can't let that little brat outdo your sister!"

"Are you getting into this for Misaki's sister or to get back at Miss Shousei's through her cousin?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll admit there is a part of me that wants to stomp the Shouei family," Ruki said, "But in all honesty I do have a soft spot for helping little sisters in need."

"What about your own sister? Is she not an Animal Girl?" asked Halina.

"No she didn't want to do it this year. The Animal Girls is all voluntary after all," said Ruki.

"I just hope I can help Airi have fun with this. Sadly it's real easy for my parents to over look her and neglect her. So she's left alone a lot. It pains me a little to see that happen personally. I'm hoping that by doing this I can help her feel like someone in the family cares about her," said Misaki.

"Oh that sounds so sweet, you caring for your little sister like that!" said Tamaki coming up behind her, "I hope you succeed with that as well Misaki."

"Thank you," said Misaki. A part of her couldn't help but think that if her fellow hostesses were going to get involved Airi was in for a wild time.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Misaki the next day when class was let out.

"Going to your first Animal Meeting?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah that's right," said Misaki, "Lucky we only meet once a week so I won't have to miss too much of Hostess Club."

"I'm going with you," said Ruki.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Natalie.

"I told you I have a soft spot for helping little sisters," said Ruki, "I love mine too much. In fact why don't we all just go this one time to see if Misaki's going to need all of our help or not?"

"We'll have to tell Iris," said Halina.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to do," said Ruki pulling out her phone, "I'll also make sure to let our potential guests know we're closing for the day."

"Okay then, well let's get going over to the Elementary Building," said Misaki.

"I'll wait for Iris and meet up with you," said Ruki still on her phone.

"Sure," said Haruhi as the other four all headed out.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Natalie.

"You can go back to the club and entertain the men by yourself if you want," said Misaki.

"Eh, just this one time," Natalie decided.

"I'm kind of excited about this," said Halina, "I think it'll be fun and I bet the girls are super cute."

"Sure whatever," said Natalie.

* * *

Soon the four main girls arrived at the elementary building.

"Airi's in room 4-A I think," said Misaki.

"You don't know what room number your sister's in?" asked Natalie.

"So?" asked Misaki.

"It's not that big of a deal. I bet brothers and sister wouldn't bother to remember what number class room I had," said Halina.

"Thanks Halina," said Misaki both as thanks and sarcastically.

Soon the four were out at class room.

"Is she in there?" Natalie asked as Misaki looked in through the window. She could see at leat six girls all in uniform in the classroom.

"Yeah she's in there," Misaki confirmed as she walked in followed by the others, "Hi everyone."

"Missy you came," said Airi excited.

"Of course," said Misaki.

"Oh your Airi's sister?" asked Airi's teacher.

"That's right and I'm going to help with the cake sales," said Misaki, "That and some of my club mates are also going to help out if that's alright."

"No that's fine," said the teacher.

"Where are all the other girls?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually this is it," said the teacher.

"These the only girls that volunteered?" asked Misaki.

"From what I heard a lot of girls from different classes don't even want to bother due to Class 2-A having a member of the Shousei Family being in their troop," the teacher explained.

"Wow, that family must be really hard-core," said Haruhi.

"Well I'll leave you to lead the meeting. I'll be in the administration office if you need me," said the teacher heading out.

"So," said Misaki looking at the six girls who were all standing at attention in a line, "Hi girls, I'm Misaki Sakuragi, I'm Airi's big sisters. These girls are also going to help, Haruhi Fujioka, Natalie Mayson, and Halina Kapule. So why don't we start off our meeting with the oath?"

"Oh not that thing again," muttered Natalie as Misaki and the girls all started chanting.

_"And I am forever proud to be one," _ Ruki finished as she came into the room with Iris.

"Oh guys glad to see you made it," said Misaki, "Girls these are going to be two other helpers Ruki Shario and Iris Devora."

"Kind of a small group isn't it?" asked Iris.

"Yeah a lot of girls apparently don't want to do it this year because of you know who," said Misaki.

"Oh, the little member of the Shousei family?" said Ruki, "That's kind of sad, her mere presence scaring girls away like that."

"Well anyway, why don't we go ahead and learn all of your names," said Misaki, "I already know Airi, so who's next?" Airi looked to the girl next to her.

"I'm Sen," she said

"I'm Yuki," said second girl.

"I'm Mimi," said the third girl.

"I'm Kazumi," said the fourth.

"And I'm Renea," said the last girl.

"Nice to meet you all," said Misaki, "So who's ready to do some selling?"

"Can't we just skip that part and do something fun?" asked Renea, "All we have to do is sell some to our paretns and call it good right?"

"I like this girl's attitude," said Natalie.

"We're going to skip this over and only sell to our parents" said Misaki, "We're going to out into the community like we're suppose to and try to sell cakes to them okay?"

"What's the point when Class 2-A has Chise Shousei? They're going to outdo us no matter what we do," said Renea.

"Oh don't be like that," said Misaki, "We don't know we can't out do Class 2-A right?"

"Yes we do," said Renea, "Who here thinks we should just sell to our parents and do something fun instead?"

"Um this isn't up for negotiation," said Misaki.

"Why not?" asked Renea.

"Yeah?" asked some of the other girls.

"Because that's not the animal scout way. They don't take the easy out. They work hard remember?" said Misaki.

"Hmm," said the other girls not sounding too thrilled of the notion.

"Okay how about this," said Natalie lowering her face close to Renea, "You're doing this your current scout leader is telling you to do it whether you want to or not!" Renea let out a small whimper.

"Uh Natalie let's try to not traumatized the kids okay?" said Haruhi pulling her back.

"Hello," a cheery voice sang suddenly filling the room. All the girls all looked towards the door where a girl close to their age wearing a grown up version of the Animal Scout uniform with a blue-green turtleneck and orange jumper. Next to her stood a little girl close to Airi and the other girls' age wearing the same outfit.

"Ugh," both Misaki and Ruki groaned at the sight of them.

"Can we help you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Sorry, I'm Aki Shousei and this is my cousin Chise," said the older girl.

"Yes what do you want?" asked Ruki bitterly.

"Well were just in the Administration Office to get our order forms for cake sell and we decided to help take the order forms to the other groups as well. It's what an Animal Girl Scout will do right?" said Aki.

"Yes, uh thank you," said Misaki taking the forms.

"What a quaint little group you have here," said Aki looking at the six girls, "It'll make things easier for you I'm sure to try and sell cakes huh?"

"What do you mean try?" asked Ruki.

"Well that's all you, err I mean we can ever do in these sales try right?" asked Chise, "I'm helping my cousin with her troop this year. Nearly all the girls in the class are volunteering. That's like 14 all together. None of them had to be forced. Don't you hate it when girls are forced into doing that?" She smiled at the six girls, "Well good luck to you. I'm sure you'll need it. Come on Chise."

"Good luck Pandas," said Chise as well as she followed after her cousin.

"Was it just me or was she trying to mock us?" asked Halina.

"Yeah that's what she was doing," said Ruki, "The little Bi...," Iris clasped her hand over Ruki's mouth in a hurry. As Ruki shifted her eyes over Iris, she shook her head no.

"What was she going to say?" asked Sen.

"Nothing sweetie!" said Iris, "Nothing at all. Hey I have an idea. There's six of us and six of them. Why don't we each take one girl and work with her one-on-one to help her sell the cakes? We can hit our own familes in the process to buy some of the cakes."

"That's not a bad idea," said Misaki, "I'll help Airi naturally. Who wants to go with whom?"

"I want to go with Natalie," said Renea, "Even if she's scary I like her."

"Sure not problem," said Natalie.

"Okay who's next?" asked Misaki.

"I'll go with the girl with the funny name Halina," said Kazumi.

"You think my name is funny?" said Halina.

"Yeah I like it," said Halina.

"Uh thanks," said Halina.

"I want to go with Iris. Her name sounds pretty," said Yuki.

"Oh a bunch of girls moaned.

"Are they just making their choices based on our names?" asked Haruhi.

"It looks that way," said Ruki, "so who wants me ladies?"

"Aren't you Sachiko's older sister?" asked Sen.

"That's right," said Ruki.

"I want to go with you then! My sister's in Sachiko's class and she's always saying how much Sachiko talks about you!" said Sen.

"Oh really?" said Ruki.

"I guess Mimi with Haruhi huh?" said Misaki.

"Um I don't know if it's a good idea I help with this," said Haruhi, "I'm not from the same world as you guys remember? I don't even have a car."

"You don't know how Mimi's family makes their millions do you?" asked Misaki, "Her family is the biggest limousine company in almost all of Asia. I'm sure transportations not going to be a problem. I'll get you a list of places you can take her to try to sell the cakes."

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi, "Is that okay with you Mimi? You're not going to be embarrassed being around a commoner?"

"My mommy was a commoner," said Mimi like it was nothing.

"Oh was she?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm-hmm," said Mimi, "She use to drive some of Daddy's cars until Daddy fell in love with her. That's what Daddy told me."

"Oh how about that," said Haruhi.

"I still think we shouldn't do this," said Renea, "We're not going to win."

"Hey we're not going to give up just because we're certain we're going to lose. We're going to do this because it's a part of tradition and it is fun in their own way. So come on Pandas, let's go out and give this all we got! Who's with me?!"

"Yay!" both Airi and Ruki shouted.

_"Ahem!" _Ruki said looking to the other hostesses.

"Oh yeah!" said Iris Halina and Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Natalie without enthusiasm.

"Girls?" said Ruki looking to the troop.

"Yay?" said four out of the five girls.

"Yay," said Renea in the same tone as Natalie.

"Misaki, are you sure we can do this?" asked Airi.

"We are going to do this and we're going to have fun doing it I promise!" said Misaki.

'I hope,' she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Misaki didn't mean to, but when she got home she let out a big sigh.

"Missy what's wrong?" Airi asked.

"Oh nothing Airi nothing!" Misaki insisted to her sister, "I'm just feeling worn out is all."

"From what?" asked Airi.

"Uh just, tired, " said Misaki, "when you get older you get tired a lot quicker."

"Does this have anything to do with the Animal Scouts?" asked Airi sounding sad.

"No, not at all!" Misaki insisted, "don't worry about it okay? I'm really happy to do this for you and your friends. So are my friends okay?"

"Ok," said Airi, "want to go play?"

"Oh no I can't, I have to come up with a game plan for selling these cheese cakes," said Misaki.

"Oh,"said Airi disappointed.

"You can go play by yourself right?" said Misaki.

"Yeah by myself," said Airi walking to her room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Misaki asked herself.

"Oh Misaki you're home," said Misaki's mother approaching her.

"Yes, Airi and I just got here," said Misaki.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Fine," said Misaki, "there was enough girls for each of my fellow hostesses to be able to to help a girl individually."

"You mean there's only five other girls in the troop besides Airi?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Tobe honest, yes," said Misaki.

"Then why even bother going on? " asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Because this is still a good thing for Airi and the other girls," said Misaki.

"I suppose so, " her mother seemed to agree, "just don't let your father know how small the troop is. He'll try pulling both you and Airi out of your obligation."

"Yeah I know, " said Misaki, "hey Mom, do you think Dad would be opposed to the idea of me taking Airi to sell at the company?"

"Just the office, not the recording studio. Your farther will probably not want any clients eating this stuff, said Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Thanks Mom. I think that's going to be our first plan of attack. Have each hostess take their girl to their own companies to sell," said Misaki.

"Well that does like a good idea. But isn't one of the girls a commoner?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Yes but she can just take her girl to her own family company," said Misaki, "for starters. "

"Look at you, already getting things together and organized. Oh you have so much potential! " Misaki's mother praised.

"Thanks Mom," said Misaki.

The next day when Misaki got to school the first thing she did was round up her club mates to discuss her idea.

"Okay girls listen up, I have an idea for how we start selling the cakes," she said, "on Friday we're going to take each girl to our own family business to sell. Does anyone have a problem with that? "

"What about Haruhi?" asked Iris, "no offense or anything but your dad doesn't own a multi million dollar business."

"None taken, I don't think it's a good idea to bring Mimi to my dad's place of work anyway," said Haruhi.

"That's alright, you can just take Mimi to her family's place of work," said Misaki.

"But," Halina spoke up, "is that really fair for Mimi? I mean she doesn't get to go to a special new place like all the other girls."

"Hmm,that's a good point," said Misaki thinking about it.

"I can try to get her to sell at my dad's place, " Natalie suggested.

"But wouldn't you rather sell there?" asked Halina.

"Oh believe me I would. But I still have my mom's office too since she still hasn't merged with the Ohtories. I can take Renea there to sell while Haruhi takes Mimi to my dad's. It'll be a lot easier to convince my dad to let to random people sell in his office than my mom, " said Natalie.

"You'd do that for us?" asked Haruhi.

"Wouldn't you do the same in my position?" asked Natalie.

"Well yeah, I guess," said Haruhi.

"There you go than," said Natalie.

"Well okay then that works for me," said Haruhi.

"Good, does anyone else have a problem with Friday to go sell?" asked Misaki.

"It depends on how late it goes," said Natalie, " Kyoya-Sempai asked me to a movie." The other hostess all looked at her like she had said something foreign to them. "What?" she asked

"WHO asked you out?" asked Ruki.

"Kyoya-Sempai,"said Natalie.

Seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, believe it or not," said Natalie.

"And you really want to along with this?" asked Ruki.

"Well yeah, it makes Mommy Dearest happy," said Natalie.

"Yeah, but are you happy about going out with him?" asked Iris.

"Well yeah, kind of," said Natalie, "I know he comes across as the Shadow King and all but I think he's actually a nice guy personally."

"Wow, this is so weird," said Haruhi.

"what's?" asked Natalie.

"Well it's just that, as long as I can remember I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya really show real interest in another person, especially romantic,"

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal. It's just one date to a movie. I'm sure you've been on all sorts of dates with Hunny-Sempai," said Natalie.

" Actually, I haven't," said Haruhi. Now it was her turn for the hostesses to all look at her like she was crazy.

"You haven't?" asked Ruki.

"No,"said Haruhi, "he hasn't asked me out once."

"Really, that seems so weird, considering how much he dote on you," said Ruki.

"He doesn't dote on me that much," insisted Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny shouted as he suddenly hugged her from behind, "what are you doing?"

"Talking about our first game plan to sell our cheese cakes," said Misaki.

"Oh!"said Hunny excited, " still put me down for 100 hundred okay?

"Sure thankyou Hunny-Sempai," said Misaki.

"Do you need me to leave you alone so you can talk some more about your selling?" asked Hunny.

"Well you don't have to Sempai," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, I think Tama-Chan has something he wants to talk to us hosts about. I'll see you all later okay? Bye-Bye," said Hunny. He surprised all the girls and especially Haruhi by first kissing her cheek and then her neck.

Haruhi continue to sit with a shocked look on her face as Hunny giggled and hurried off.

"You seriously haven't been on a date with him yet?" asked Ruki.

"No,"Haruhi managed to spew out still looking surprised.

"Wow, there must be something wrong with the two of you or something then," said Ruki.

"Yeah and you're totally normal," said Iris.

"Hey I'm not the one with the guy who's obviously crazy about me not ask me out yet, " said Ruki.

"No you just make the boys go crazy, " said Iris. Ruki mearly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish Kaoru would ask me out," Misaki heard Halina say softly.

"You want Kaoru to ask you out?" she asked louder than she intended.

"You heard that?!" Halina asked in alarm.

"Sorry was I not meant to?" asked Misaki.

"No its fine," said Halina before giving off a sigh, " it's just wishful thinking after all."

"Really, because I was seriously under the impression that he likes you, " said Misaki.

"Yeah but I know his brother doesn't approve of me and none of my family would approve of him either. They don't like his family all that much, " Halina explained.

"Because you're rivals?"asked Misaki.

"Yeah we're rivals," said Halina sadly

"I think your family should suck it, " Ruki spoke up, "rivalries are stupid."

"You're a politician's kid. Doesn't your family deal with rivalries all the time?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah that's how I know they're stupid," said Ruki, "of course they can be fun too, if you play it right."

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen with my family," said Halina, " anyway, why don't we get back to the subject at hand? Talking about helping the girls from Airi's troop sell their cakes."

"Yeah good idea," Misaki agreed.

"Now hold on a second," said Ruki.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Halina.

"Oh crap, she has that look in her eyes again, " moaned Natalie. Haruhi breathed a sigh.

"What do you have in mind now Ruki?" she asked

"I think we should make this selling thing more interesting," said Ruki.

"How?" asked Iris.

"Well, you can call it a bit of motivation on our part but I think for the duration of us helping the troop sell cakes we should have a little wager going. Every Friday we check to see where the girls are with their selling. Whoever has the least amount has to ask out a member of the host club. "

"Huh?!" said the other hostess.

"What? "asked Ruki, "you guys aren't afraid of doing that are you?"

Are you?" asked Iris.

"Hell no, " said Ruki, "I already know who I'll ask anyway. And I just know I'll have fun with him."

"I don't think he'll find it all that great, " said Iris.

"That's his problem, " said Ruki, "so what do you guys say"

"What if one of us is already going to already going out with a host come Friday?"

"Guess you'll either luck out or they'll be two people on a date this weekend," said Ruki.

"But what if the guy says no?" asked Halina.

"Leave him to me," said Ruki in a serious tone.

"Guess we have nothing to worry about than huh?" said Iris.

"And what if we don't like anyone in the host club?" asked Misaki.

"Nice try," said Ruki, " I can tell there's at least one guy we're all interested if only a little in that club. So ladies, whatsay you? " The other hostesses all looked at each other.

"Well why no? It'll give us some good motivation to sell those cakes and maybe even beat the Shouseis," said Misaki.

"Exactly!" said Ruki, " this little competition is going to make it a lot more fun trust me."

"Isn't that what you say to the boys you're always torturing?" asked Iris. Ruki just smirked.

AUTHOR NOTE: Thereis a poll now open for you to vote on who should lose come Friday and ask one of the hosts out.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

'Whoever loses has to ask one of the guys out?!' Halina found herself thinking in a panic as she walked among the hallway of her school holding some of her school books close, 'I don't know if can do that! I mean who would I ask out? I mean I think I know who I want to ask out but it wouldn't be a good idea. If my family found out they'd be mad. Also I don't think his brother would approve. Then the guy in general. Would he even want to go out with me? I mean I know Ruki said she's handle the boy if he said no, but still. What if he really doesn't want to go out with me? It's not like I'm the best catch there is at this school. I'm not Haruhi. I mean I know Hunny-Sempai is being very clear in wanting her for himself but I can tell most of the hosts still like her. I still can't believe h hasn't tried asking her out. Not that I've ever been asked out. Would I'd like being asked out by him? What if I've been miss reading everything that's been happening between the two of us? What if I'm just making a fool of myself even before it happens? That's probably it! Oh god I am such an idiot! No way would Kaoru Hitachiin ever like me!'

"Hi Halina," she suddenly heard Kaoru say behind her.

Halina let out a little gasp and accidentally dropped her books all over the hallway and stumbled little, falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked kneeling down next to her.

"Oh hi Kaoru," said Halina quickly.

"Hi, everything alright?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes, you just startled me a little," said Halina as she stared gathering up her books. As she reached for one she was once again surprised when Kaoru reached over and grabbed it for her.

"What?" he asked once seeing her surprised face.

"Nothing," said Halina,"Thank you." When she tried taking her book from Kaoru she was surprised to feel a jolt when her hand came into contact with his. She noticed Kaoru flinch a little too.

"So," he said quickly, "How's the troop going?"

"Good, we're going to be selling starting Monday. We're going to start by taking the girls to some of the our families' businesses."

"You're going to try to sell cheesecakes to people in the fashion industry?" said Kaoru with a chuckle.

"Well not the models of course, but there are lots of others that work for my family that I can sell to," said Halina.

"Yeah you got a point there," said Kaoru as he stood. He reached down and offered Halina his hand. Halina looked at it with surprised before looking up with him. She found herself absent-mindedly taking it and letting Kaoru help her up. The two kept standing there holding hands for a while.

"So, when are you going to show us the order form?" asked Kaoru.

"You want to see it?" asked Halina, "I have it in my bag back in the classroom."

"Well I don't know about me personally, but I'm sure Hunny-Sempai will want to order some and maybe even Kyoya-Sempai for the club."

"Well Misaki and Haruhi will be able to provide them with an order form," said Halina.

"Sure," said Kaoru, "Come on, we should get to our next class." Next think Halina knew Kaoru was walking down the hallway still holding her hand. He didn't let go when they came to a crowd of other students. If anything he made sure to hold onto her hand tighter so as to not let go of her and lose her in the crowd.

"Kaoru," Halina asked after a while.

"Yes?" said Kaoru.

"How would you feel about a girl asking you out?" asked Halina.

"Like what, what do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Like in general? You wouldn't find it weird would you?" asked Halina.

"I guess not, it would depend on the girl I suppose," said Kaoru, "Why you hinting at something?" He sounded rather eager as he asked that last part.

"Well maybe, we'll have to wait and see," said Halina.

"Oh," said Kaoru sounding a bit disappointed, "Okay then. Oh you should come by the elementary" school before club after school today."

"Why?" asked Halina.

"You'll see," said Kaoru with a smirk.

* * *

"Here you go," Iris said as she threw some nuts out for some of the squirrels. One of them ran up to her and looked up eagerly.

"Here," said Iris kneeling down close and letting the squirrel take it from her hand. The squirrel took it and started chattering at her.

"Oh it's nothing just something that came up today," Iris said the squirrel. The squirrel didn't move but stood there looking at her still holding its nut.

"Well somehow we got roped into a bet in regards to helping Misaki's sister's troop selling cheesecakes. Whoever sells the least amount this Friday has to ask out a guy from the host club. And I guess it just got me to thinking, do I even like any of the guys in the club enough to really want to date him? I mean what kind of date would that be if I'm just going out with him because I'm being forced to? Will he and I even enjoy it? What kind of date will we even go on?"

The squirrel listen intently to Iris as she rattled on and on about her discomfort over having to possibly be forced to ask out a guy from the club. Suddenly the animal started to hiss intensely and ran past Iris. Iris followed the squirrel to see where it was going and gasped when it came stopped in front of Mori of all people. He looked down at the squirrel with curiosity.

"Mori," said Iris in surprise.

"Hi," said Mori moving over to her.

"I was just feeding some of the squirrels. I try to do that every now and then. The squirrels around here are usually really nice and gentle," said Iris.

"Hmm," said Mori sounding intrigued. He reached his hand down.

"Did you want to feed them too?" asked Iris.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh okay," said Iris handing some to Mori. Mori gently started throwing some of the nuts to the squirrels. However they didn't seem as eager to take Mori's nuts as they were Iris's.

"They're probably just not use to having someone else feeding them is all," said Iris.

"Hmm, it's okay," said Mori.

"Hey look it's the Animal Freak Girl!" a couple of boys started to shout suddenly as they walked past.

"Oh god not these guys again," Iris moaned.

"Hmm?" said Mori as he stood up as tall as he could with a serious look on his face.

"Oh crud, it's Mori-Sempai!" said one of the boys in a panic.

"She's with Mori-Sempai?!" said another.

"Why is she with Mori-Sempai?!" said the third, "Let's get out of here before he gets mad and does something crazy!"

"Hmm," Mori muttered as he watched the boys walk off mad.

"It's okay Mori, they're usually teasing me because I like being around animals so much," said Iris, "They think I'm weird."

"You're not," said Mori kneeling down next to her. Iris was surprised to hear him say that.

"Thank you," she said, "Hey Mori when was the last time you've been on a date?"

"I don't think I've been on a date before," sad Mori.

"Really?" said Iris, "Oh."

"Have you?" asked Mori.

"Uh no, I usually prefer being around animals more than people," said Iris.

"Oh," said Mori.

"Would you ever go out with someone if they were just asking you out as a joke or a bet?" asked Iris.

"A bet?" said Mori.

"Well you know, they were forced to or something?" asked Iris.

"If they were forced to and it'd help them then I guess I would," said Mori.

"Would you want to see if they'd ever want to go out with you for real?" asked Iris.

"Depends, if they wanted to," said Mori.

"Oh I see," said Iris. She decided she wanted to change the subject, "So what did Tamaki wanted to talk to you about?"

"If you want to you can come to the elementary building to find out after school before club," said Mori.

"Okay, sure," said Iris.

* * *

Ruki smirked to herself as she sat on a bench painting her finger nails. She was feeling really happy with the whole date bet she had suggested. No matter who lost it was going to be interesting. Even if she was the loser, she knew she'd be fine with it. She was actually really eager to see what was going to happen on Friday.

'I wonder, I wonder if I should ask out someone at random if I lose and not just the boy everyone probably thinks I'll ask out. It would be kind of interesting to see if I can get an arousal out of him by asking someone else instead of him, assuming he'd even care,' she thought as she did her nails. Just then she heard a familiar voice shouting about.

"Kaoru, Kaoru where are you?!" Hikaru shouted, "Man don't tell me he really did go and try to find her again! I keep telling him this is bad!"

"What's going to be bad?" Ruki asked making Hikaru jump a little. Ruki giggled at her little gesture.

"Oh it's you," said Hikaru. Ruki waved at him showing off her new colored nails.

"What's going on? Something up with your brother?" she asked.

"Oh no you don't!" said Hikaru, "I know what you're up to! You're probably going to come up with something embarrassing for me to do yet again! Why don't you ever pick on the boss?"

"I don't know, I guess it's more fun picking on you," said Ruki.

"Oh thanks," said Hikaru.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, you doing anything this weekend?" asked Ruki.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'll get board this weekend and want to come embarrass you at your own house," said Ruki.

"Seriously?" asked Hikaru.

"Why not?" asked Ruki.

"Well what if I came over to your place to embarrass you?" asked Hikru.

"Go ahead, but you'd have to deal with my sister too. And you know how crazy she is about me," said Ruki.

"True," said Hikaru, "I do kind of like her though."

"Hmm, really?" said Ruki, "Well you may also have to deal with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" said Hikaru sounding surprise and upset, "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why would it matter to you? asked Ruki.

"Well I just think if you had a boyfriend you should say something," said Hikau.

"Why, it's not like it affects you or anything right?" asked Ruki.

"Well," said Hikaru.

"Well what?" Ruki kept prodding, "What's on your mind?"

"I just thought you were," Hikaru tried to find something to say in response.

"What interested in you? Why would you think that or be concern with that unless," Ruki stopped, "You're interested in me are you?"

"No, I just don't think you should lead a person on is all!" said Hikaru.

"And what made you'd think I was interested in you? I don't treat you any different from any of the other lame brain boys that hit on me," said Ruki. The minute she said that though, she started to regret it as she saw Hikaru actually looked a little hurt at that comment.

"Yeah I guess so," he said, "I better go find my brother , see yah."

"No wait Hikaru!" Ruki tried to call out as she jumped up, but Hikaru was quick to walk away.

'What did I just do?' she thought.

* * *

"...and now whoever sells the least amount has to ask a guy out," Natalie told Kyoya as she sat next to him in the club room as he did some work.

"I see," said Kyoya, "And how does this affect our plans for Friday?"

"I don't know really," said Natalie.

"Shall I retract my offer to the movie this Friday so that way if you loose you can actually ask me out?" asked Kyoya looking over at her.

"I guess since I'm probably going to lose anyway. The girl I'm with doesn't seem too thrilled of the notion of selling due to the heavy competition with the other troop."

"The one pertaining the member of the Shousei Family?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah and being led by her cousin," said Natalie, "Man you should see how much Misaki and Ruki don't like her."

"Well it's hard to like someone when they win everything and take the fun out of what you're doing," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I could see that," said Natalie, "Well anyway, back to the matter at hand, our date and the stupid bet Ruki hooked us all into. Don't worry about calling it off. I think no matter what happens this Friday we're still going to the movies."

"Very well, I am looking forward to that," said Kyoy.

"Good," said Natalie, "So what are you working on anyway?"

"Oh that idiot we call President has come up with yet another crazy idea so I'm left to do the dirty work," said Kyoya.

"What's he doing now?" asked Natalie.

"He wants to surprise you ladies with it. So if you want come by the elementary school before club today to find out," sad Kyoya.

"Okay sure," said Natalie. Kyoya looked up at her.

"You're not board or anything sitting here while I work during break are you?" he asked.

"Nah, it's kind of nice. I could get use to doing things like this," said Natalie.

"Good, I like having the company actually," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Natalie.

* * *

Haruhi walked by herself reading one of her study books enjoying some quiet time when suddenly she felt someone pounce on her.

"Haru-Chan!" shouted Hunny.

"Oh hi Hunny-Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Guess what, I made sure to get own order form for the cheesecakes and I ordered at least one of each!" said Hunny, "I hope that help's Misa-Chan's sister."

"I'm sure it will," said Haruhi, "Hey Hunny-Sempai can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!" said Hunny with a smile.

"You like me right?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said Hunny, "And just to prove it to you...," He leaned up and kissed her, "I really like you Haru-Chan."

"Then why haven't we been on a date yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" asked Hunny.

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Hunny, "Do you want to go out?"

"I would like that, but," said Haruhi.

"But what?" asked Hunny.

"I just wanted to know why you haven't asked me yet," said Haruhi.

"I'm Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "Want me to ask you out right now?"

"No, you don't have to right now. I'd only want to you to ask me if it was something you wanted to do."

"But I do!" Hunny insisted.

"Well why don't we talk about this later than, like maybe Friday?" asked Haruhi, "I'm just happy knowing you would want to go out with me."

"Good, because I don't want to make you upset," said Hunny, "You're too special to me."

"So what did Tamaki-Sempai want to talk to you about?" asked Haruhi.

"Want to come see?" asked Hunny.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi.

* * *

'Asking a person out? I don't know if my parents would like the idea of me taking more time off to go on a date, even if it was someone who might be a good musician,' Miaki thought, 'Wait why would I be asking Tamaki-Sempai? I bet he'd be the one my parents would approve of the most. And he is really sweet. Well why am I even wondering about this? Who says I'm even going to lose?'

"Oh Miski hi," said Tamaki suddenly walking up to her.

"Oh Tamaki," said Misaki. She then noticed Tamaki was wearing some sort of scout uniform, "What's with the outfit?"

"Well with you helping with Animal Girl Guides, it got me to thinking we host should also do our part to help the young children of Oruan Elementary. So I was able to get us to volunteer to help out a troop of the Creature Boys Scouts."

"You're leading your boys' troop?" said Misaki.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess there is no reason why you can't," said Misaki with a smile.

"How is your troop doing?" asked Tamaki.

"Well we just started so we'll see," said Misaki, "It's kind of a small group."

"Oh I see," said Tamaki, "Well size doesn't matter as long as you have heart."

"Right," said Misaki, "Um Tamaki-Sempai, if a girl asked you out, would you accept?"

"Huh, well I suppose it would depend on the girl and how she asked. It is kind of nice when a girl takes action of her own destiny," said Tamaki, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know, you just seem like the perfect gentleman and I don't know if you'd think it would be gentleman like to accept something like that from a lady."

"Oh I'm not that backwards of a gentleman," said Tamaki, "I know there's a lot of modern women who like to have some control of their lives." Hearing that Misaki couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with the boy next to her.

"That's real nice to know Tamaki-Sempai," she said.

'I think I'll have no problem asking you out,' she thought, 'If I lose of course.'


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"_I am proud to be a Creature Scout, so Brave and strong. This is where I belong," _The eight different boys all said as they stood next to Tamaki in their scout uniforms saying their pledge.

"Great work Troops!" said Tamaki with pride.

"Oh my god, you got to be kidding me," said Natalie. She turned and looked at Kyoya, "You're seriously going to go along with this?"

"Well it's only one day a week," said Kyoya, "And we're not in our selling season. They don't like the boys and girls selling at the same time in case more then one has to sell within the same company or family in the case of brothers and sisters."

"Ah, no boy and girl competition huh?" said Misaki.

"So Misaki, what do you think of our troop?" asked Tamaki.

"It's good," said Misaki, "I think it's kind of sweet you're doing this Sempai."

"Oh I'm so glad you approve!" said Tamaki.

"So what are you doing with the troop as of now?" asked Misaki.

"We're getting the boys ready for outdoor campy. In a few weeks we'll be going on a full fledge camping trip," said Tamaki.

"Oh, on offence or anything Misaki but that sounds more interesting then sealing cheesecakes," said Iris.

"None taken," said Misaki.

"I kind of have to agree with Iris on that. If the kids annoy you enough you can just lose them in the woods," said Natalie.

"Yeah figures you'd go for that logic," said Iris.

"So are you guys all going to really help Tamaki-Sempai with al of this?" Halina asked the other hosts.

"Yeah we figured we'd go along with this. We could teach the boys how to have fun," said Kaoru.

"That sounds actually nice of you," said Haruhi.

"Oh and how to torment idiots like the boss of course," said Hikaru.

"There we go," said Haruhi.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Ruki finally joining the group, "what the hell is that?"

"Tamaki-Sempai formed his own Creature Scouts," said Halina.

"You're kidding," said Ruki.

"No we're not, because you know how mindless and irritable males are," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru what was that all about?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing," said Hikaru, "I think I should go get some supplies to help get started on training these boys for camping." He salked off.

"Hikaru!" said Ruki as he walked off. She gave off a heavy sigh. "Man I don't think I've ever felt this bad over tormenting a boy before."

"What happened?" asked Iris.

"Nothing," said Ruki, "Come on. Seeing as how the host are busy we should keep the club going today for the male customers."

"Wonder what's going on," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it!" Ruki snapped, "Let's go ahead and focus on the club and focus on helping the girls come Friday alright!"

"I hope she's okay," said Halina softly.

Soon it was Friday and the hostess and their troop were ready to head out selling.

"Okay girls, are you all set and ready?" asked Misaki asked as both groups stood in front of the school getting ready to go, "everyone feeling ready for this?"

"Yes," said five of the six girls.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Renea.

"For the last time, yes!" snarled Natalie.

"Natalie, maybe you should switch girls with one of the other hostesses?" suggested Haruhi.

"No way!" said both Natalie and Renea.

"Just a suggestion," said Haruhi, "So Mimi are you ready to go?"

"Yes my car should be ready," said Mimi pointing to the parking lot where one of the biggest limos Haruhi had ever seen with a man on the phone talking on the phone, "Come on." Mimi took Haruhi's hand and led her over to the man and the car along who got of the phone the minute both girls approached.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" asked the man.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi.

"I'm Mimi's father and I just wanted to let you know I am trusting you with my daughter's full protection. That means if something bad happens to my little Mimi while you're selling I will run you over with one of my super size limos much like the one I'm supplying for you to drive around in while you sell," said Mimi's father in a serious tone.

"Uh yes sir," said Haruhi.

"Good, Mimi have fun," said Mimi's father as he walked off and got into his own sports car.

"Boy he seems nice," said Natalie.

"Come on Haruhi, let's get going," said Mimi tugging at Haruhi's hand.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi.

"You remember how to get to my dad's office?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah," said Haruhi before shutting the door and driving off.

"You ready to go squirt?" Natalaie asked Renea.

"No but I guess I have no choice," said Renea.

"Damn straight," said Natalie, "Let's go."

"This we're off to a good start?" asked Iris as the other girls headed to their cars as well.

"I think we could be off to a worse start," said Misaki.

* * *

"This isn't where your daddy works is it Haruhi?" Mimi asked once she and Haruhi arrived at Mr. Mayson's office building.

"No this is where Natalei's daddy works. I don't think you'd want to see where my daddy works," said Haruhi as they walked in.

"Can I help you?" asked the front receptionist as they walked in.

"Uh yes, I think Mr. Mayson knows we're coming," said Haruhi, "We're from Ouran Academy."

"Oh you're with that cute little troop thing that's here to sell to everyone. Yes I heard you were coming. Mr. Mayson said for you to go to his office first."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she and Mimi headed to the elevator.

"Ah but first may I see the order form?" asked the receptionist.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi letting Mimi hand her the order form.

"Mmm, these look god," said the nice lady, "Put me down for a dozen of cookies and cream cakes."

"Thank you," said Mimi.

"Wow a dozen already huh?" said Haruhi, "not bad. Of course knowing the others they're going to be selling a lot more than us."

Soon she and Mimi were at Mr. Mayson's office.

"Mr. Mayson?" Haruhi spoke up.

"Oh hello welcome Miss Haruhi and Miss Mimi," said Mr. Mayson from his desk, "I hope you have a good time selling here in my office. I have advised my employees to at least buy one cake from you."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that sir. We don't want to force people to do this," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm not, I'm just advising. There's a difference," said Mr. Mayson, "You have full access to the entire office so please feel free to roam around and sell to whomever you want."

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi

"And now, may I see the form?" asked Mr. Mayson, "I'll buy at least one of the butterscotch ones please."

"Thank you sir," said Mimi. The two walked around the different offices and cubicles showing the order form to everyone. Haruhi wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to buy or them obeying their boss but everyone they spoke to bought at least one thing of cakes.

* * *

"How many did we get all together Haruhi?" Mimi asked as they got ready to leave.

"Quite a lot," said Haruhi looking over the form.

'I'm sure the others are selling better than us,' she thought.

"I can't wait to do it again!" said Mimi.

"Yeah I'm sure this won't be so bad," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Well we're here," said Natalie once they arrived at Natlai's mother's office. It already looked like it was under construction.

'Looks like Mom's already getting ready to merge the office along with the Ohtories,' thought Natalie.

"Come on Kid let's go," she said.

"Have fun," said Renea.

"Get your butt out of the car!" Natalie ordered.

"Fine," Renea as she reluctantly climbed out, "This is so boring. I could be at home right now, playing my video games!"

"Yeah we both could. Just suck it up and do this alright?" said Natalie.

The two walked in and into their mother's head office.

"Hi Mom," said Natalie as she walked in.

"Oh hi, here to sell those ridiculous cakes?" asked her mother.

"Yep, real ridiculous," said Renae.

"No comment from the peanut gallery okay?" said Natalie.

"Just stay out of everyone's way as best you can okay?" asked Mrs. Mayson waving the two girls off.

"Well let's go," said Natalie.

"Going home?" asked Renae.

"You wish," said Natalie as they walked onward.

They stopped at the first office they came to and walked in.

"What do you want?" asked the man who was sitting at the desk.

"Go ahead Kid say your line," said Natalie.

"Hello, I'm with the Ouran Animal Girl Guides and I'm here today to sell our new fancy cheesecakes" said Renea holding up her form and doing her best to try to be cute.

"No way," said the man with a sneer, "Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Natalie walking over to the man, "You either buy at least one or I'll see that you're fire, either now or when the company merges with the Ohtories, got it!"

"You can't do that. Your mother wouldn't approve," said the man.

"Who said anything about my mother being involved? I'm referring to a member of the Ohtori family, the youngest son to be priciest," said Natalie.

"What?" said the man seeming to catch on to what Natalie was saying.

"So what do you want?" Natalie asked showing him the form.

"Uh I'll take a blueberry one I suppose," he said quickly.

"Good, see that want's so hard now was it?" asked Natalie as she and Renea walked out. Renea started to laugh.

"That was funny," she said.

"Eh, that was nothing," said Natalie.

"Do you think you can scare everyone else into buying?" asked Renea.

"If it comes down to it, I don't see why not," said Natalie with a smirk.

Soon the two of them had gone and hit a bunch more of the people in the office, all of whom mostly agreed to buy from Renea. Natalie was curious if maybe possibly it was because word got around about her threatening the first guy they met into buying. She just hoped her mother didn't find out and get mad at her.

* * *

"Well this is looking good," said Natalie as she and Renea left finally.

"Think we did the most?" asked Renea.

"We very well could have," said Natalie.

"Do you think you can scare people like that again at the next place we go?" Renea.

"Well, we'll see," said Natalie. Renea laughed.

"This wasn't so boring after all," she deiced.

"Glad you liked it," said Natalie.

'I wonder how the others are doing with their girls,' she thought. Just then her phone went off.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked.

"What this about you threatening to fire my employees if they didn't buy from your girl?!" her mom shouted.

"I wouldn't say I said I'd do that specifically, just that I could," said Natalie.

"Under who's authority?! Certainly not mine!" said Mrs. Mayson.

"Well let's just say I was referring to a higher power," said Natalie.

"Natalie I don't like you playing mind games with my employees like this!" said Mrs. Mayson.

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie!" Renae started to shout over and over again.

"What?" Natalie asked. Renea merely winked at her before she kept shouting her name really loud. So loud that Natalie's mother could hear it on the phone.

"Natalie what's going on?" she asked.

"Uh I got to go Mom. I think Renea needs me," said Natalie as she quickly hung.

"Did that work, did it get rid of her?" Renea asked once Natalie hung up.

"You bet it did. Thanks," said Natalie giving her a high five.

"Hey you made selling fun. It as the least I could do," said Renea.

"Glad you had fun," said Natalie.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"So Yuki, ae you feeling ready for this?" Iris asked as she and Yuki drove together.

"Yeah I guess," said Yuki.

"Not liking the idea of doing this huh?" asked Iris.

"No, I'd rather be doing soccer like my sisters. But my mommy thinks I should try finding something my own path so I'm just a carbon copy of them so I don't have to worry about living in their shadow," said Yuki.

"Well nothing wrong with wanting you to try to find something you like yourself instead of just doing what it is your sisters do," said Iris.

"Do you have any sisters?" asked Yuki.

"No, just a brother and I've never felt obligated to follow him. But that's me though, everyone's different," said Iris right as the car pulled up to her mother's studio and magazine company.

"Welcome Miss Devora," said the receptionist as Iris walked in, making sure to bow in respect as Iris and Yuki passed her, "Your mother's in studio five if you wish to see her."

"Thank you," said Iris, "Come Yuki, we'll go talk to her real fast and then hit some of the other employees."

"What does your mommy do?" Yuki asked.

"Well she owns this whole building that produces magazines, mainly nature and wildlife magazines. But mostly she likes taking pictures of animals herself," said Yuki right as they came to studio five and Iris opened the door for her and Yuki.

"What kind of animals?" Yuki asked.

"Alright release the snake," the two heard Iris's mother announce.

"Snake?" said Yuki ducking behind Iris, "I hate snakes.

"Relax, I'm sure it's not poisonous. Mom's not that crazy," said Iris.

"Hey, hey easy!" one of the animal handlers shouted.

"Is it being stubborn?" asked Mrs. Devora. She happened to glance at the door where Iris and Yuki stood.

"Oh good, Iris you're here," she said, "Can you...,"

"I'm on it," said Iris as she moved over to the cage and knelt to see the snake in the cage, which wound up being a boa constrictor, "Hi come on out," she said calmly as she managed to get the snake to come out. She let the snake around her neck easily.

"Whoa," said Yuki.

"Where do you need it Mom?" Iris asked.

"Over there in the tree," said Ms. Devora. Iris carefully carried the snake over to the fake tree and somehow she managed to get the snake to climb off of her and onto the tree itself.

"Thank you Iris," said her mother, "That's perfect for the shoot. So who's your friend?"

"That's Yuki, the Purple Panda I was telling you about," said Iris.

"Oh she seems so sweet," said Mrs. Devora, "So I heard you have something to sell to us dear."

"Uh yes here," said Yuki showing her the form.

"Hmm, hmm, I'll take two dozen, one dozen blueberry, one dozen cherry please," said Mrs. Devora, "Any one else want some cheese cakes?"

"Yeah sure," said most of the crew as they all lined up and each ordered something from the sheet.

"Thank you," said Yuki when they were done.

"No problem," said Mrs. Devora, "Now we should get back to the shoot."

"Hey uh what happened to the snake?" asked one of the stage hands. Everyone turned and saw the snake was no longer visible in the tree.

Yuki screamed as she and a few others stage hands all jumped onto something to get off the floor.

"Iris can you?" Mrs. Devora asked.

"Yeah it's probably around here somewhere," said Iris as she walked over to the tree and looke around, "Found it It's here in the tree relaxing." She gently took it into her hands and again and brought to the front of the tree where it was supposed to be.

"Thank you Iris," said Mrs. Devora, "Let's hurry up and take these photos before it tries to move again." She immediately started to snap away.

"Ready to go hit some of the other people here at the building?" Iris asked Yuki who was still avoiding the floor.

"Yes please, let's get out of here!" said Yuki as she jumped off and ran to the door. Iris chuckled and followed after the girl.

"Are all the places here that crazy?" asked Yuki as they walked down the hallway."

"No just where my mom's concern," said Iris. It was much easier asking people to buy cheese cakes for Yuki since there were no snakes or other wild animals to deal with.

"Well looks like we did good for a first day," said Iris as they left.

"Do you think animals would like cheese cakes?" asked Yuki.

"Oh yeah definitely," said Iris.

"I wonder if I should buy some for some of the animals for your mom," said Yuki.

"Oh don't worry about that. These are meant to be for people not animals," said Iris, "And you did good with the human selling."

"Thanks," said Yuki feeling a lot better.

* * *

"Are you going to trick any of the boys into buying all the cakes?" Sen asked Ruki as the two arrived at her father's political office, "My sister's says your sister's always going on and on about how great you are with that."

"Well we'll see," said Ruki as the two of out of the car. She was still feeling bad about the way she had treated Hikaru and made him sad over it. She couldn't understand why either. She was use to treating guys like that. Why did it hurt so much to know she hut Hikaru acting that way?

"Ah Miss Shario welcome," said one of Ruki's partners who was heading out of the office, "I hoe you're not here to talk to your father about some sort of scandal you've caused."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" said Ruki.

"Not particularly," said the man, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be helpful with this girl to sell cheese cakes," said Ruki.

"Cheesecakes huh?" said the man, "Well I suppose I can afford to buy up at least one or two May I?" Sen handed him the order form and the man placed his order.

"Thank you," said Ruki, "Come on Sen we got a lot more to sell."

"I can't wait to see the guys go crazy over you," said Sen. However for some reason Ruki didn't have to turn on her charm when it came to asking people, men or women to sell. Everyone ordered one or two all on their own without having to be persuaded by Ruki to do so.

* * *

"This was stupid!" said Sen after a while, "You haven't used your talents on any one so far! I really wanted to see you do it!"

"Sorry," said Ruki, "But look how many we did manage to sell quite a lot of cakes. That's got to count for something."

"Not really if the tigers are going to beat us," said Sen.

'Ugh, the tigers ,' thought Ruki.

"Ruki hello," said Mr. Shario walking up to his daughter, "And hello to your little partner."

"Hello Dad," said Ruki.

"How's the selling going?" asked Mr. Shario.

"Good," said Ruki, "Most people bought from us."

"And she didn't have to use her special man-tricking skills to do it," muttered Sen.

"You didn't?" said Ruki's father sounding relieved, "That's nice to know."

"Right," said Ruki.

"Well let me see the form so I too can make an order," said Mr. Shario looking it over and placing an order, "Thank you very much Miss Sen."

"Thank you for letting us come here Dad," said Ruki, "Your order really helped put us in the green. Come Sen let's get going."

"I still don't like it that you didn't use any of your skills," said Sen. Ruki looked around as they were about to leave and saw some of the over confident interns working for her father's political party standing around like they were important laughing about something.

"I don't think we sold to them," said Ruki leading Sen over to them.

"Oh hello Miss Shario," said one of the boys as she and Sen approached.

"Hello boys, what are you up to?" Ruki asked in sweet and innocent tone.

"Oh you know important men work. You probably wouldn't understand," said one of the other boys.

"Right," said Ruki, "Oh look at this, have you boys gotten a chance to order some cheese cakes from this girl?"

"Uh," said the boys looking at the form, "no."

"Oh you haven't?" said Ruki, "I guess that's because you assumed you'd just buy a hundred dozen each."

"Huh?" said all the boys.

"That was your intent right?" asked Ruki batting her eyelashes.

"Right," said the firs boy taking the order form.

When Sen got it back and looked it over she saw that there was indeed an order of a hundred dozen from the different boys.

"Thank you boys, you've been most helpful," said Ruki, "Let's go Sen.'

"How am I going to explain this to my father?!" the two heard the two boys arguing as they left.

"I don't even like cheese cakes!" said another.

"Happy now?" asked Ruki.

"Very!" said Sen with delight, "That was funny!"

"Glad you liked it,' said Ruki. She still felt bad over the way she had treated Hikaru real recently. Why did he suddenly have to take up so much of her thoughts and feelings?

* * *

"Wow, this is your family's building?" Kazumi asked Halina as the two arrived in front of a huge silver building.

"Yeah this is it," said Halina doing her best to hide her nervousness. The last thing she needed was for Kazumi to see her as weak in front of the employees. The two walked into the building and over to the main desk.

"Excuse me," said Halina.

"Please have a seat. I'll be with you shortly," said the receptionist, "If you're here for a tour we always do our last one at three o'clock."

"Oh we're not here for a tour," said Halina.

"Then just take a seat. I'll have someone come out and deal with you as soon as possible," said the receptionist.

"But," said Halina, "This is my family's building."

"Huh?" said the front desk lady finally looking up, "Oh it's you. Well go ahead and head in then. I won't stop you. I got work to do." She looked back down without making any effort to apologize for not recognizing her own bosses' daughter.

"Well come on Kazumi," said Halin leading her to the back.

"That lady seemed really mean," said Kazumi as they walked.

"No she was just busy," said Halina.

"I don't know. If my mommy saw someone treating me like that, they'd be fired," said Kazumi.

"Well, I don't think she was being that rude," said Halina, "as compared to some people."

"Well look who's here," she suddenly heard one of her brothers say. She heard the three of them walking up behind her and Kazumi.

"What are you doing here Halina?" asked Akuma.

"I'm here to help this girl sell cheesecakes," said Halina.

"Cheese cakes, here at a fashion company?" asked Akoni, "Are you stupid?"

"Of course she is," said Ainkea, "This girl she's helping doomed."

"You're mean," said Kazumi, "If my brothers talked to me like that they'd be punished."

"We'll hopefully your brothers don't have an idiot for a sister," said Akuma.

"Halina isn't dumb," said Kazumi.

'How is it that this child has more confidence than me?' thought Halina.

"You don't know her like we do," said Akoni.

"Yes one could almost say you don't know your sister at all," said Halina's sister Akahele appearing behind her brothers, "Father asked you to go and see if the lighting was working for the dance club shoot. Hop to it!"

"Fine," said Ainkea, "Come on guys." The three boys all walked off. Akahele looked her sister and Kazumi over.

"Mother and Father were wondering if you were going to ever show up. You remember where you need to sell at right?" she asked.

"Yes I know where to go," said Halina.

"Good stay and don't get in the way," said Akahele.

"You're kind of mean too," said Kazumi. Akahele knelt to her level.

"My dear when you're in the world of business you cannot always be the good guy. It's best you learn how to be tough and strict with everyone, including your loved ones, less they hold you back," she said.

"I don't agree with that," said Kazumi.

"Of course not, you're young," said Akahele.

"Well shall we go sell?" asked Halina.

"I don't like your brothers and sister. You're too nice to be their sister," said Kazumi, "You should come be my sister."

'Hmm,' thought Akahele listening.

"That's really nice of you Kazumi but you don't have to worry about that. They're really not that bad, honest," said Halina, "Let's just worrying about selling okay?" The two of them made their way around the different places they were allowed to go to sell and managed to make a pretty good amount of sells with the people they asked for.

* * *

"Thank you for your help in selling Halina," said Kazumi once they were done.

"Sure it was nothing," said Halina.

"I think it was nice of you doing this. I think you're a nice person," said Kazumi.

"That's really sweet of you," said Kazumi.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my sister?" asked Kazumi.

"I would love that actually," said Halina blushing at how sweet the little girl was being around her.

"Then are you going to leave your family and come stay with mine?" asked Kazumi.

"Uh no I'm not going to be a sister like that. How about I'm more of honorary sister. If you ever need a big sister for anything I'll step in and help okay?" Halina offered.

"I can still refer to you as my sister?" asked Kazumi.

"Absolutely," said Halina.

"Halina," she heard her sister's voice.

"Yes?" said Halina turning around.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but stop trying to find replacement sisters for yourself. It's very shellfish and insensitive of you!" snapped Akahele.

"Sorry I didn't realize you'd be so jealous," said Halina. Ahahele looked stunned.

"Who said anything about being jealous? I'm just saying be kinder to your sister, your real sister!" she snapped before walking away.

"I think she is jealous," said Kazumi.

"Well maybe she is and maybe she isn't. I could have been wrong," said Halina.

'Still though if she's acting like this over the idea of me finding substitute sisters, I wonder how she's react if I were to start dating a so called enemy like Kaou?' she thought.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

OCs belong to:

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"Missy?" said Airi as she and her sister drove to their family's recording studio.

"What?" asked Misaki not even looking up at her sister. She was focusing more on the order sheet.

"How many cakes do you think we'll sell?" asked Airi.

"Oh I have no doubt I'll manage to get a lot sold," said Misaki.

"You?" said Airi.

"I mean us," said Misaki quickly, "Don't worry I know exactly who to hit with what kind of cheese cakes. Just leave everything to me."

"Okay, what do I do?" asked Airi.

"Stand there and look as cute as you can. You know what you're good at," said Misaki.

"And just be quiet?" asked Airi.

"Yeah that might be good," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Airi softly as the car came to a stop.

The two walked on into the building side by side. Misaki had her head high while Airi kept her head down.

"You shouldn't slouch like that. It doesn't make you look confident and people might not want to buy," said Misaki.

"Okay," said Airi tying to put her head up.

* * *

"Oh hello Miss Sakuragi," said the receptionist as the two walked in, "Thank goodness you're here."

"Why what's going on?" asked Misaki walking over to the desk.

"Both you're parents seemed to be having issues. Your father is having schedule conflicts with at least three different bands and your mother is having issues in regards to a recoding session downstairs. Both asked to see you the minute you got here."

"Alright I'll head to Mother first," said Misaki heading to the elevator, "And let my father I'll being heading to the office as soon as I'm done helping her."

"Yea Ma'am," said the receptionist.

"But Missy!" Airi said as she stood standing alone in the middle of the lobby.

"I'll be right back as soon as possible. I'm sure you can do well on your own. This is your building too after all," said Misaki as she got into the elevator and the doors shut on her.

"Um okay," said Airi looking around. She had never really been left alone in the building before. Any time she came, she was told she had to stick with her mother and usually had to stay in her mother's office. She walked down a random hallway and came to the first door she saw. Timidly she knocked a huge looking man black man with gold chains all over his neck answered.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Uh," said Airi not sure what to say first.

"Look kid if you're lost go to the front desk and ask for help okay?" said the man shutting the door in Airi's face. Airi looked around confused. She kept walking and trying to knock on some other doors but found herself getting tong tried at almost each person she came across.

* * *

"...and here is where they should be able to come in together again," Misaki said looking over the sheet with the lyrics.

"Good idea Misaki," said her mother, "Okay, and here?"

"Here I think should be Yuki in a solo again. She'd be good there," said Misaki.

"Alright, I think we should be for recording the song now. Thank you Misaki," said Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Thank you, I should go see what Father needs," said Misaki.

"Yes hurry," said Mrs. Sakuragi.

Misaki quickly headed to the elevator. She raod it to the lobby where it happened to stop to let some other passengers off and on. As the door opened she happened to see Airi sitting in the lobby all alone.

"Airi!" she said walking into the lobby, "What are you still doing here?"

"Uh I," Airi stuttered.

"Come on, you're not going to get sales here. Let's go," said Misaki grabbing at her sister's hand and pulling her to the elevator. They road together until they came to a new floor.

"Now, go and sale. I need to go see Father," said Misaki walking off in one direction while ushering her sister in the other direction.

"But," Airi tried to speak up. She walked around the different people who were hurrying around her, all apparently too busy to even really notice her except to walk around her. No matter how hard she tried to get any of their attention no one would even so much as glance down at her.

When she tried knocking at a door she usually got the same situation she got from before on the main floor.

* * *

"Okay Father what's the problem?" asked Misaki walking into her father's office. He and a few other associates were gathered around his desk looking over different papers.

"Oh Misaki I think we're having trouble at scheduling two different groups, Blossom and Empress. Plus I we need to get just the right schedule for that rapper from America, Stray Cat," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Where do rappers get those names?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know," said Mr. Sakuragi, "But we still got to book a good show time for him while he's here."

"Yes of course," said Misaki, "Oh here, at the Moon dome on Friday the 25th. 7 o'clock should work just fine."

"Perfect," said Mr. Sakuragi, "And the two groups. I want two shows for Blossom and three shows for Empresses."

"Alright," said Misaki as she started going through the different information/ "I think you might be able to book Blossom at Gold Pond for both their shows," she said after a while.

"Good, good someone get on that," Mr. Sakuragi.

"And now for Empresses," said Misaki looking around some more. After a while longer she finally spoke up.

"Okay two shows can be at Blue concert hall and I think we can pull off booking them at Gold Pond as well for a third show," said Misai.

"Good, good this should definitely work," said Mr. Sakuragi, "You see this is why you're going to be a great manager once you officially take over. Well you heard my daughter get on this please."

"Thanks Dad, I should probably go find Airi and see how she's doing," said Misaki.

"Yes I don't like the idea of her wandering around by herself getting in the way," said Mr. Sakuragi.

Misaki headed out of the office and walked off in the same direction she has sent her sister in.

"Airi, Airi where are you?" she called out as she walked around looking for her. Eventually she found her sister waiting by the elevator.

"Oh there you are. Heading to the next floor to sell huh? Good for you," said Misaki. She walked over and took her sister's order form from her, "Let's see how well you've done so far." To her surprise the form was blank.

"Airi, have you not managed to sell anything?" asked Misaki.

"No," Airi admitted.

"Why not?" asked Misaki.

"Well it was hard to get attention from anyone," said Airi.

"Misaki," the girls' father said as he came over to the two of them, "I just wanted to thank you again for such a good job in helping with the whole schedule as usual." He glanced at the form in his older daughter's hand and his smile seemed to vanish. "What on earth is this?"

"Airi's order form for the cheese cakes," said Misaki.

"Well why is it blank?" asked Mr. Sakuragi.

"I was just asking that," said Misaki.

"Airi, what is this? Are you trying to make a fool out of your father in his own company?" asked Mr. Sakuragi. Just then the elevator opened and out stepped Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Misaki, good you're still here. Would you like to come back down stairs and listen to the final recording? I think it sounds good but I'd like your opinion too," she said.

"Will you look at this?!" her husband said in anger snatching the order form Misaki and shoving it in his wife's face.

"What is this?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Airi's order form for her disgusting cheese cakes!" said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Oh," said Mrs. Sakuragi.

"And would you look to see what is on it?!" asked Mr. Sakuragi.

"Nothing," said Mrs. Sakuragi looking it over.

"Exactly!" said Mr. Sakuragi, "Your daughter was not able to get a single cake sold in her own family company! What an embarrassment, especially if her sister would have had this thing filled, maybe even two filled!"

"Airi, why didn't you get any sales?" Airi's mother asked.

"Well Missy said she'd helped me," said Airi timidly. Both their parents looked at their older daughter.

"Well I got distracted when you both asked me for help," she said quickly, "I sent Airi off where she needed to go to sell."

"Well and you still didn't get anything Airi?" asked her father, "Why?"

"I guess no one wanted to get from me," said Airi softly, "Just like no one wanted me in the family."

"Huh?" said her family.

"Daddy even said he wish he hadn't had me since I'm too much work to deal with. Everyone's always too busy for me," said Airi. A few tears were starting to fill in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Airi," her mother said trying reach for her daughter.

"I'll just go home and stay in my room out-of-the-way," said Airi heading to the elevator, "Is the driver still here?"

"Yeah he's still here," said Misaki as her sister managed to disappear.

"I didn't say I didn't want her in the family!" Mr. Sakuragi insisted.

"Well Dad you kind of did," said Misaki.

"Yes you do often give off that impression when it comes to dealing with her dear," said Mrs. Sakuragi in sad tone fiddling with her own pearl necklace.

"Anyway," muttered Mr. Sakuragi turning his attention to Misaki, "Why weren't you helping your sister like you were helping your sister like you said you were going to?"

"Oh no dear don't try shifting the blame to Misaki like that!" snarled his wife.

"And in case you forgot Dad, the minute I got here you both said you needed my help and good luck with saying no to the both of you!" said Misaki.

"Oh again she brings up a good point dear," Mrs. Sakuragi agreed, "We do often make Misaki help us with our problems and it's hard to say no to us."

"Oh it's not that bad," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"I've been able to have any kind of real freedom!" Misaki finally spoke up, "All my life you've been "grooming" me to become your perfect heir! I was never able to really enjoy my childhood and now I can't be my time as a teenager! I'm usually so busy I can't do a lot of things. I can hardly get a chance to be a prat of the hostesses club which as I recall you weren't so thrilled with me joining me in the first place because I would take up so much of my time instead of here helping you!"

"Misaki!" said her father. However his wife put her hand up to stop him.

"Misaki, go catch up with your sister and go home for now. Go home and calm down. I think we're all feeling just a little bit razzle. We'll talk about this later after we all managed to settle down a little okay?" she said as she led her daughter into the elevator, "We'll see you later when we get home."

"What has gotten into these girls?!" said Mr. Sakuragi. He turned around to see most of his staff had stopped to look at him and his wife. "What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a family spat before?! Get back to work!"

* * *

"Airi wait!" Misaki said as she rushed out after her sister who was heading out the door, "Come on let's go home together."

"Why?" asked Airi.

"Mom wants me to take you home," said Misaki as she took her sister's hand and led her to the waiting car.

"Why?" asked Airi.

"Just because," said Misaki as she got into the car with Airi and they took off, "Do you uh want to get some ice cream on the way home?"

"No," said Airi.

"How about some candy?" Misaki offered.

"No," said Airi.

"How about a new toy?" asked Misaki.

"No," Airi responded again, "I just want to go home." Misaki gave off a sigh in defeat.

"Okay, let's go home," said Misaki.

* * *

When the two sisters got there, Airi headed upstairs as fast as she could.

"Airi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave you all alone," Misaki called out after her.

Airi didn't respond as she disappeared up the stairs and Misaki soon heard the sound of her door slamming shut.

Misaki gave off another sigh.

'God I have got to be the worse sister in the world. Plus with zero sells I'm pretty sure that means I've sold the least amount of cheesecakes and that I means I have to ask a host out!' she thought in despair.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

Misaki woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone going off. She had a miserable night confined to her room after her little sister went and barricaded herself into her own room. As far as she could tell neither one of them had left their rooms for anything, not even when their parents had come home. She remembered her mother knocking on her door asking if she as okay but Misaki had told her to go away. After that the only disturbance she had was a maid bringing up a tray of food for her and later coming back to collect what little Misaki had eaten.

Misaki groaned as she reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she moaned.

"Hi Misaki, did I wake you?" asked Ruki.

"Kind of," said Misaki.

"Sorry," said Ruki.

"What do you want?" asked Misaki.

"I was hoping we could hold a little meeting with us and our girls to discuss our progress from yesterday," said Ruki.

'Progress? What progress?' Misaki.

"Misaki, is that okay?" Ruki asked, "We can have it at my place if you want. I just assumed we should have it at your place since this is your project."

"Well," Misaki thought for a moment, "yeah let's have it at your place."

"No problem, can you pick up Haruhi then?" Ruki asked.

"Sure," said Misaki as she hung up the phone. She got dressed and headed out to her sister's room, knocking at the door.

"Airi?" she said knocking. The door opened a crack and Airi's small face appeared in the crack. Her face looked stained with the tears.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Do you want to go with me to Ruki's house for a troop meeting?" asked Misaki.

"Do I have I to?" Airi asked.

"Well no I guess not," said Misaki.

"No thanks then," Airi said as she shut the door in her sister's face.

"Um okay then if you're sure you don't want to come," said Misaki as she headed for the stairs. She had just reached the door when she heard her mother's voice calling her name.

"Misaki, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going over to a friend's house if that's alright with you. Whatever job you have that's important to my training to be the future owner Sakuragi Industry can wait until this after noon if that's alright with you!" she snapped back as she walked out the door making sure to slam the door behind her as she left.

"Was that Misaki yelling just now?" asked Mr. Sakuragi walking past.

"Yes," said his wife.

"What has gotten into that girl recently? Her and Airi?" Mr. Sakuragi said in frustration as he walked off on his own with his hands in the air.

'What indeed?' thought Mrs. Sakuragi.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Misaki, I hope it's not too much out of your way," said Haruhi when Misaki picked her up.

"No it's fine," Misaki assured her.

"I hope I did okay with Mimi," said Haruhi looking over her order form, "I bet you anything we got the lowest amount out of everyone."

'Oh I doubt that,' thought Misaki.

"I guess it shouldn't be too bad of an idea of asking Hunny out on a date. I bet I could just take him to a cake shop or something. He'd like that," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Misaki not really paying attention.

"You okay? You seem off?" asked Haruhi, "By the way where's your sister?"

"She's not feeling well," said Misaki.

"Oh nothing serious I hope," said Haruhi.

"It depends," said Misaki.

* * *

Soon the two of them arrived at Ruki's house.

When they got inside they found the five other girls from the troop standing around a snack tables of sorts giggling and having a good time.

"Hi Haruhi," said Mimi waving at her.

"Hi," said Haruhi.

"Good news my daddy says he trust you enough to not feel tempted to run you over," said Mimi.

"That's great," said Haruhi.

"That's not too surprising her dad would make such a threat," said Misaki, "Her father's one of the most protective fathers in all of Japan."

"Oh great," said Haruhi.

"Where's Airi?" asked Yuki.

"She didn't come, she's not feeling good," said Misaki.

"Lucky her," muttered Renea.

"Oh don't be like that," said girl appearing a girl who was a bit older than the others in the troop, "If you weren't here you wouldn't be able to enjoy the different food prepared. Plus while your boring mentors are discussing your sales we can do something fun!"

"Like what?" asked Sen.

"Come with me and you'll find out," said the older girl.

"I take it that's Ruki's younger sister Sachiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I would think so," said Misaki.

"There you two are," said Ruki walking up to them, "Come on everyone else is busy. Sachiko are you going to be okay entertaining the troop while we talk?"

"You know it," said Sachiko.

"Cool thanks Sis," said Ruki, "Hey uh where's your sister Misaki?"

"She's not feeling well," said Misaki as she walked past Ruki and in the lounge where the other girls were sitting and talking with a treat table for them as well.

"Hey about time you showed up," said Natalie.

"Yes now we get to work," said Ruki, "How did everyone do?"

"Why are you asking that? Isn't Misaki technically in cahrge of all of this?" asked Iris.

"Sorry couldn't help it," said Ruki.

"It's okay, you can lead. I'm not feeling too good anyway," said Misaki taking a seat.

"Okay, so how did everyone do?" asked Ruki.

"I'll go first, I probably got the last amount. I got four thousand all together it looks like," said Haruhi handing Ruki her order form. "When those rich people order they really order."

"That's not too bad," said Ruki, "I got six thousand myself."

"I got five thousand," said Natalie.

"I got four thousand too," said Halina.

"I got eight thousand," said Iris.

"Nice job Iris!" said Ruki giving her a high five "And that just leaves you Misaki. How many did you get?"

"Nothing," Misaki muttered.

"What?" asked Natalie.

"What was that?" asked Ruki.

"I didn't get any," said Misaki reveling her blank form.

"For real?" asked Ruki as she looked over the form, "How could get nothing?!"

"Apparently it's really easy when you neglect your sister because you're too busy obeying your parents' every wish and whim!" said Misaki, "God I got to be the worst sister in the world!"

"Well I don't know about that. I mean you remember meeting Halina's sister right?" said Natalie.

"Thanks," said Halina.

"Yeah but I bet your sister wouldn't abandoned you like I did Airi," said Misaki.

"No but I would wish she would," said Halina.

"Not to mention with you selling nothing you have to ask a host out," said Ruki.

"Did you really have to bring that up now?" asked Haruhi.

"No she's right, as much as I hate to admit it," said Misaki.

"Oh Misaki don't feel so bad. At least you can admit you did wrong and we're still in the middle of selling. Maybe you can make it up to her somehow," said Halina.

"Yeah, thanks Halina. I don't know how eager how much she'd want to hang out with me though after this," said Misaki.

"You won't know unless you try," said Ruki. Just then her own sister came running into the room along with the other girls all giggling and dressed as fairies.

"Having fun Sachiko?" Ruki asked as her sister ran around her.

"You bet!" said Sachiko running over and hugging her sister.

"Good to hear!" said Ruki hugging her sister back.

"Did we do good with our sales?" Mimi asked.

"Uh yeah we did good," said Ruki, "Right everyone?"

"Enough to beat the tigers?" asked Sen.

"Now don't go worry about that. We just need to focus on selling in general," said Iris.

"Well you girls are welcome to stick around here and play if you like. If you not it's a Saturday. You should go ahead and enjoy it!" said Ruki.

"Stay and play!" said all five girls.

"Have fun then," said Ruki. The girls all giggled as they followed Sachiko out of the room giggling.

"And for you Misaki," said Ruki once the girls were all gone, "Come Monday you will ask one of the hosts out got it!"

"Yes I know," said Misaki.

"Do you have to be so hard on her?" Haruhi asked as the girls got ready to go.

"It's fine, I deserve that," said Misaki.

"Well maybe we can try to find another place you can take your sister to sell the cakes," said Iris, "I'm sure we can think of something."

"I hope so," said Misaki.

"Are you nervous about having to ask someone out?" Natalie.

"A little," said Misaki, "I don't interact well with other people especially boys."

"You interact well with the rest of us," said Haruhi.

"You know, maybe you can try both making up to your sister and asking the guy out in one big combination," suggested Ruki following the girls to the door.

"What are you talking about?" asked Misaki.

"Ask your guy in question if he'd like to help take your sister some place fun next weekend. I'm sure you can find something fun to take her," said Ruki.

"You know I heard the zoo is getting two new penguins next weekend," said Iris.

"That might be a good idea," said Misaki, "I'll ask her when I get home."

"Do you want us to come too to help?" asked Iris.

"If you want to you can," said Misaki.

* * *

The girls all drove back to Misaki's house.

"Oh good Misaki, you're home," said Mr. Sakuragi, "Oh and your brought your friends."

"Yes Dad I brought friends over. Is that alright with you?" asked Misaki.

"I just wanted to know if you still had your sister's order form," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Yes Dad right here," said Misaki shoving it in her father's arms, "I'm going to go talk to Airi!"

She and her other hostesses all hurried up the stairs and Misaki knocked at the door.

"Airi open up!" she ordered. The door didn't open.

"Airi open the door or else I'm going to kick it in!" Misaki threatened. Again the door didn't oepn.

"Alright I'm going to do it!" Misaki said getting ready to kick the door.

"Uh hold that thought," said Halina as she reached over and turned the door knob, "I think it's unlocked."

"Oh thank you," said Misaki as she opened the door and walked in. To her surprise Airi wasn't even there.

"Airi?!" she said in alarm. She and the other hostesses all hurried out of the room.

"Does anyone know where Airi is?!" Misaki shotued as she ran downstairs, "She's not in her room, she's missing!"

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs. Sakuragi asked walking up to her daughter.

"It's Airi, she's gone!" said Misaki.

"Gone where exactly?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"I don't know but she's not in her room!" said Misaki.

"Oh I knew that. She's been with me all morning," said Mrs. Sakuragi.

"Huh?" said Misaki as she noticed her mother as wearing an apron of some sorts that was covered in paint.

"She and I have been painting and doing art crafts all together all morning," said Mrs. Sakuragi, "Took me a while to coax her out of her room but I managed and I think she's feeling better."

"Oh," said Misaki. Just then she saw her sister walking up with her own apron on along with a big Paper Mache head that looked a bit like her own.

"What do think Mommy?" she asked.

"That's looks great honey!" said her mother kneeling to her level and hugging her.

"That's looks real great Airi," said Misaki also kneeling to her sister's level, "Listen I'm really sorry about how I treated you yesterday. I want to make it up to you. I want to spend time with you okay? You next weekened they're getting two new penguins at the zoo. Would you like to go see them?"

"Could we for real?" asked Airi.

"Yes for real," said Misaki, "And I promise next time we go selling I will make sure to actually help you sell and we will get a good number this time. I pinky promise."

"Okay," said Airi as she hooked her pinky with her sister's.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr. Sakuragi walking past with the order form.

"I'm just making up to Airi over how I treated her yesterday if that's alright with you Dad," said Misaki.

"I don't see why that wouldn't be," said Mr. Sakuragi. He put Airi's order form down on a table near the door and walked off quietly.

"Oh don't worry about your father now. He's just a big suttbonr man," said Mrs. Sakuragi, "He loves both you girls in his own way."

"Hey uh Misaki, did you want to look at this order form again?" Halina asked looking at the form Mr. Sakuragi had left on the table. The other hostesses all looked at it too and all started making surprising faces at what they saw.

"What about it?" asked Misaki. Halina handed it to her. Misaki looked it over and nearly buldged her eyes out.

"Whoa!" she said practically falling over.

"What?" said Mrs. Sakuragi looking at the form, "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Airi.

"Let's just say there's a good chance your dad really does love you," said Ruki.

"Yes I believe you're right," said Mrs. Sakuragi, "I'm going to find him rihgt now I think." She quickly hurried off.

"How many did Daddy order?" asked Airi finally looking at the form, "He ordered that much?!"

* * *

"You," Mrs. Sakuragi said walking into her husband's office, "Did you seriously put down to order one million cheese cakes from your daughter?"

"Yes," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"But you don't even like cheese cakes!" said his wife.

"Yeah so? I love my daughter and it means a lot that she sells those so what else was I suppose to do?" asked .

"What are you going to do with a million cheese cakes?" asked Mrs. Sakuragi.

"I don't know, maybe somehow I'll acquire a taste for them. Or I'm sure we can give them away as presents to some of our collogues. All I cared about was buying the damn things if it'll help Airi and make her happy!" said Mr. Sakuragi.

He was surprised when his wife walked over and kissed him.

"You big softy !" she said.

"No tells me I don't love my daughter," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Speaking of which, next weekend both our girls have plans and both of us are not to tamper with them no matter what we might need help with," Mrs. Sakuragi declared.

"But what if," her husband tried to protest. Mrs. Sakuragi put a finger to his lips.

"I think it's time we treat our girls like daughters and not just asset to the company. Let them have a life," she said.

"Well alright, I guess we have groomed Misaki as best we can and it'd be nice to know we can give Airi a happy childhood," her husband agreed.

"Daddy," said Airi suddenly walking into the office along with Misaki, "thank you for buying all those cheese cakes."

"Of course nothing's too good for my little girl, or my big girl. I hear you two have plans next weekend," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"Yes, we're going to see penguins," said Airi.

"Oh penguins are fun," said Mr. Sakuragi, "I hope you two have lots of fun."

"Thanks Dad," said Misaki.

* * *

The other five hostesses all listen from the other side of the door.

"I wonder how Misaki's father would feel if he knew Misaki maybe going with a boy," said Ruki.

"One thing at a time," said Haruhi, "Let them enjoy this moment for now."


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Natalie Mayson

Melanie-Says: Misaki Sakuragi

Flutejrp: Ruki, or Riki Shario

Twi-chick34: Halina Kapule

mirandaparra15: Iris Devora

"So just out of curiosity, is Misaki still technically the loser of our selling since her dad bought one million cheese cakes?" Natalie asked on Monday as the hostesses all walked together around campus.

"Yes technically," said Ruki, "The bet was who ever sold the last on Friday and she didn't get any on Friday."

"Thanks," said Misaki.

"So," said Ruki as she put her arm around Misaki "Who are you going to ask out?"

"Uh, I uh guess I was kind of thinking Tamaki-Sempai."

"Tamaki-Sempai really?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you're with Hunny-Sempai, Natalie's with Kyoya-Sempai," Misaki started to go off.

"How did it go at the movies by the way on Friday?" asked Ruki.

"It went great," said Natalie, "We went to see this work office documentry that was acaully interesting. He really seemed to like it which was nice. I don't want to just do things I like if we're going to be dating like this. Although he did promise next time I can pick the movie we're going see next time."

"Next time?" asked Halina.

"Yeah we're agreed to go out next Friday too," said Natalie.

"Oh sounds interesting," said Ruki.

"See what I mean?" Misaki said, "Plus I'm sure Iris-Sempai like Mori-Sempai and vise versa."

"Well I'm not 100% sure," said Iris.

"Don't be modest," said Ruki.

"And I also can't help but think it's the same situation with Halina and Kaoru," said Misaki.

"Really, you think Kaoru likes me?" Halina asked timidly.

"Oh please it's so obvious," said Ruki.

"Huh, you guys really think that?" Halina asked.

"Yes," said Natalie annoyed. She noticed Halina start to smile though.

"I suppose there's one more option instead of Tamaki-Sempai," said Misaki as she came to realization.

"Who else is there?" asked Ruki.

"Well there's Hikaru," said Misaki.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Iris, "You do have other options."

"No!" Ruki shouted. All the other hostesses all looked at her confused. "She can't ask Hikaru out!"

"Why not?" asked Natalie, "It's not like he's involved with anyone. And you don't like men except when it comes to humiliate them."

"That's not true!" said Ruki. "You, she, just ask out Tamaki-Sempai alright!"

"Okay fine, I'll ask Tamaki-Sempai," said Misaki.

"Thank you!" said Ruki brushing past the other girls. She stopped next to Misaki.

"Don't ever something like that again!" she said in a whisper.

"Do what?" asked Misaki.

"What you just did back there about Hikaru," said Ruki.

"Why?" asked Misaki.

"Just don't!" said Ruki before she moved on.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Misaki.

* * *

Ruki kept a scowl on her face as she made her way to class, but dropped it when she saw the twins heading to the classroom too.

"Good morning Kaoru, Good morning Hikaur," she said.

"Hey," said Kaoru casually.

"Hi," said Hikaru with slight bitterly as he headed into the classroom. Ruki gave off a sigh.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't asked please," said Ruki walking into the classroom as well.

"Huh, okay," said Kaoru. He looked down the hallway and saw the other girls in his class heading his way.

"Hello ladies," he said, "Hey Halina."

"Hi Kaoru," said Halina.

"See that?" Natalie whispered to her, "You're the only one he addressed by name. What that does that tell you?" Halian did her best not to turn red.

* * *

Later that day when the hostesses came to the club room they found Tamaki going on about some sort of rant.

"What's wrong with Tamaki-Sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh one of the boys in the creature scouts out shined him when he tried showing them how to make a fire. He couldn't seem to get it right and one of the boys looked it up on his phone and managed to show everyone else how to do it," Kyoya explained.

"I could have done that. This experience is supposed to teach them how to survive without technology!" said Tamaki.

"They can still use what they learn from tecnolagy in the woods if they study ahead of time," said Natalie.

"Yes I know that, but he didn't have to sept in and show off like he did!" said Tamaki.

"It didn't look like he was showing off that much," said Hunny, "He asked if he could help you show how to do it."

"That's true," said Kyoya, "And you didn't seem to think he could so you merely allowed him out of humor."

"You know that's just going to send him off to his emo corner right?" said Haruhi.

"Bingo," said the twins pointing to Tamaki who was already there and growing mushrooms.

Misaki looked at Tamaki as he sat there.

"Maybe I should go ahead and do it now. It might make feel better," she said.

"It couldn't hurt," said Haruhi. Misaki took a deep breath as she walked over to the boy.

"Uh Tamaki-Sempai," she said.

"Hmm," Tamaki muttered.

"I was wondering something. Do you like going to the aquarium?" asked Misaki.

"I love going to the aquarium. All the little sea animals are so cute," Tamaki muttered in a sad tone.

"Would you like to go with me to the aquarium this Saturday?" asked Misaki. Tamaki jerked his head up.

"Misaki," he asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," said Misaki, "I would to go out with you if that's alright." Tamaki turned and looked at her. If Misaki didn't know better she could have sworn that his eyes now had hearts in them.

"Kyoya!" he shouted running over to Kyoya sitting at the table, "Kyoya did you just hear that?! Misaki asked me out!"

"Yes and did you give her an answer?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh right!" said Tamaki running back of Misaki. He made a grand gesture in bowing in front of her, "Miss Sakuragi, I would be honored to accompany you to the aquarium this Saturday. Shall we say 10 am by the fountain?"

"Yes that would work," said Misaki. Tamaki let out a groan of joy.

"Yes!" he said, "Thank you so much Misaki. Err I mean Miss Sakuragi."

"It's okay Tamaki-Semapi you can just call me Misaki. Um about this date though, would it be okay if maybe I bring my little sister along?" she asked.

"Oh you mean the little one that's in the Animal Guides?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes her," said Misaki.

"Oh of course you can bring your little sister!" said Tamaki, "I think little children are just so precious."

"Thank you," said Misaki.

* * *

"Okay girls, are you ready?" Misaki asked leading the Purple Pandas into the into the administration office. The different troops were going to present their order forms to the vice-principle who was in charge of the scouting program.

"You know, you got to admit these numbers really are impressive," said Ruki looking over the different order sheets. We sold a lot."

"Do you think we did good?" Sen asked.

"Sure we did," Ruki assured her.

"Hmm I don't know about that," she suddenly heard Aki Shousei say from behind her. She turned around to see the girl standing behind her looking at the order form, "you know it's not about the numbers. It's about the number of people you go to right?"

"Yes I'm well aware of that," said Ruki bitterly.

"I'm just saying, my cousin and I were able to get lots of different people. Even if only one person bought one, we'd probably still win the award given how many people we got," said Aki, "You might want to consider spreading your girls out a little more." She gave Ruki smirk before walking off.

"I like keeping things close, like my fingers into a fist!" Natalie muttered.

"No!" said Iris grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going to do it," said Natalie shaking her arm free.

"Hello everyone sorry to keep you waiting," said Vice-Principle walking out of her office. "I hope everything's going well with the selling."

"I can safely say us tigers are doing great Madam," said Aki.

"Oh that's good to hear," said the vice-principle, "Please leave your current order forms on the table over here and pick up some new ones."

"Of course Madam," said Aki laying out her different forms out each form from her troop. They practically took up most of the table that there wasn't enough room for the other troops' forms.

"As you can see our troop is doing exceedingly well," said Aki.

"Yes, Impressive as always Miss Shousei," said the principle.

"Naturally," said Aki putting her arm around her cousin with pride.

Misaki and Ruki just groaned.

"Come on girls, let's go ahead and put these forms down and get some new ones," said Haruhi leading the girls over to different table to lay down their forms.

"I'll get some new forms," Halina offered. She walked past the table with all the tigers' forms and happened to glance down at the form from Aki's cousin Chise. Something about the names looked fishy to her. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her and pulled out her phone to snap a picture of the form.

* * *

"Okay girls, here's the new plan," Misaki said once the girls were all back at their class room, "We're going to figure out what new places we can go to sell and then we're going to try to sell there okay?"

"Could we maybe ask the guys if we can sell at their companies?" asked Haruhi.

"That's a good idea," said Iris.

"That'll be easy to accomplish too. So girls come Friday let's be ready to sell again okay?"

"Okay!" said the girls.

"Airi," Misaki said to her sister, "I promise you this time around things are going to much different when we go to sell okay?"

"Okay," said Airi smiling back to her sister.

"Misaki, can I talk to you and the girls outside for a moment?" Halina whispered into Misaki's ear.

"Huh, oh sure," said Misaki "Girls we're just going to step out for a bit okay?"

* * *

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked once the all the older girls were outside.

"I'm not 100% sure but something seemed off about some of the names on Chise Shousei's order form," said Halina. She pulled out her phone and showed it to her friends.

"Let me see," said Misaki taking the phone to get a better look.

"Am I wrong?" Halina asked.

"No, I see it too," said Misaki, "A lot of these names, they're in the same handwriting. Like spot on same handwriting." She passed the phone around for some of the other girls to get a look at picture.

"Yeah I see it s well," said Haruhi.

"Me too ," said Iris.

"What gives?" sked Iris, "Who's signature is it?"

"Hachi Shousei," said Ruki taking a look, "The girls' uncle. His names the one at top."

"Yeah I think you're right," said Misaki.

"Well that seems unfair," said Halina.

"It's down right cheating. They aren't getting more people, they're just getting the same person to put the same name down!" said Ruki.

"What should do then?" asked Halina,

"I say we go see this uncle of theirs and confront him on this!" said Ruki.

"You're not just getting on this because you want revenge over how what's her names always won when you were the scouts are you?" asked Haruhi.

"A little yes but it's not fair," said Ruki.

"Yeah they shouldn't be allowed to get away with this," aid Natalie.

"Alright, after the girls all go home we'll head to Shousei's office and talk to him about it," said Misaki.

* * *

"Good meeting today girls," Misaki said once the meeting was over and the girls all headed home.

"Are you ready to go home Missy?" Airi asked tugging at her sister's hand.

"Well I have to go with my friends to take care of something first okay?" said Misaki.

"Can I come?" Airi asked.

"Uh I don't think so Airi," said Misaki.

"Please!" Airi begged her sister.

"Alright I suppose," Misaki agreed.

"That's a good sister," Ruki whispered to Misaki.

"Thanks I guess," said Misaki. She smiled down at her sister, still holding her had.


End file.
